


«Магия и единство»

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Education, M/M, Magic, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Магия может многое – сдвинуть горы или повернуть реки вспять, одним махом уничтожить толпу людей или возвести огромный замок за короткий срок, защитить от любой опасности или обратить на себя внимание понравившегося человека… Но это всё можно сделать и без её помощи, а для настоящего чувства подобные ухищрения тем более не требуются, достаточно лишь лёгкого толчка в нужную сторону.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	«Магия и единство»

**Author's Note:**

> Прообразы главных героев:  
> https://ibb.co/ft7BhQg - Иренео  
> https://ibb.co/qCqrJLD - Эвальдо

На пустошах нейтральных земель, кажется, с самого основания привычного нам мира блестел пиками башен город. Свободный, гордый и словно бы беззащитный – такой лакомый кусочек для вечно жаждущих получить побольше земель окрестных стран, но никто не рискнул бы пройти сквозь его резные ворота с дурными мыслями, потому что в центре него скрывалось ещё одно чудо – Академия магии, а спорить с сильнейшими носителями силы не хотелось никому. При этом жители города не кичились своим положением, ведь подобное соседство – это не только безопасность, но и толпы студентов всех курсов почти со всего света. Тем не менее, в городе было весело: музыка на площадях на разные лады, почти постоянные праздники, ведь каждый привёз сюда из родных краёв не только норов, но и обычаи. Нигде больше не было такого, чтобы пустынники весело отплясывали на празднике урожая с выходцами из лесов, а на следующий день отдавали дань суховею с просоленными морским бризом жителями островов. Конечно, случались и стычки, город знавал и такие времена, после которых приходилось отстраивать целые кварталы, но никто из его жителей не согласился бы променять свой дом на более спокойное место, и те, кто приходил сюда, очень быстро становились частью этого непрерывного ритма.

Но за воротами Академии всё было иначе: стоило только учащимся переступить её порог, как они становились совершенно другими, словно свод законов чести этого заведения ложился на их плечи вместе с форменными куртками. Здесь важно было не происхождение, а магическая сила, её направленность, умение контролировать себя и свои стихии, полученные и используемые знания и умения. Лучшие друзья за этими воротами могли оказаться в противостоящих группах на практике, а непримиримые враги – работать в связке и прикрывать друг другу спину, пусть это и не делало всех равными и дружелюбными, отнюдь, здесь хватало и изгоев, и харизматичных лидеров. Каждый день в Академии – сплошная муштра и огромное количество новых знаний, здесь не терпели слабаков и тех, кто предпочитает сдаться и плыть по течению. Ректор из года в год говорил немного испуганным восемнадцатилетним парням и девчонкам о том, что здесь собрались только лучшие, и лишь они остаются в этих стенах, остальные при любом признаке слабости оказываются за воротами. Конечно, на деле всё было далеко не так жёстко, но запала после такого приветствия новичкам вполне хватало на год, за который они обычно успевали показать всё, на что способны, до пробуждения второй стихии. А ещё часть студентов к концу обучения заявляла о себе как об истинно сильных магах, овладевая ещё третьей, а иногда и четвёртой – как например, сам ректор, занимавший столь высокую должность в довольно молодом возрасте. Огонь, вода, воздух, земля – сочетания были самые разные, стихии не конфликтовали между собой, дополняя и усиливая друг друга. Если бы так же просто было их владельцам общаться между собой…

Конец второго семестра, бледные, с синяками под глазами от усталости первокурсники, нервные второкурсники, с трудом контролирующие вторую стихию, тихие и какие-то задумчивые студенты третьих курсов и почти не прекращающие усердные тренировки выпускники. На последних можно было наткнуться в коридорах и парке, что разбит рядом с Академией, они – словно часть другого мира, настолько велика их сосредоточенность на достижении совершенства, и тем удивительней было видеть одного из старшекурсников в одиночестве сидящим на траве с древней книгой. Конечно, он тоже отрабатывал какое-то заклинание, о чём говорил искрящийся вокруг воздух, но никто не страховал его или не пытался напасть, проверяя прочность плетения.

– Иренео, вы опять в одиночестве? – один из неторопливо прогуливающихся наставников остановился рядом со студентом. Тот тут же стряхнул плетение, без отката ушедшее в траву, и поднял глаза.

– Моя группа опять распалась, наставник Лэнс, – с лёгкой улыбкой ответил Ир, – терять время на ожидание глупо.

Старший маг только головой покачал: не то чтобы студент был проблемным, напротив, такого вежливого, целеустремлённого и одарённого молодого человека ещё поискать, но, следуя традициям своей родины, он почти сразу открыто заявил о своих предпочтениях, да и не вышло бы иначе, слишком публичной фигурой он был, и этого хватило, чтобы попасть в опалу у остальных студентов, которые воспитывались в гораздо большей строгости и традиционности.

– Я могу поговорить с ректором о вашей ситуации…

– Благодарю за заботу, наставник, но не стоит отвлекать такого занятого человека ради такой пустячной вещи, – Иренео тонко и непонятно улыбнулся, чуть лениво поднимаясь на ноги. – Меня не угнетает происходящее, в конце концов, я уже проучился здесь три с лишним года, оставшуюся малость протяну без труда.

– И всё же, – Лэнс покачал головой, но настаивать не стал, раз уж студент так спокоен, причём не надуманно, это старший маг прекрасно мог различить, а искренне, то не стоит на него давить, в Академии хватало тех, кому помощь на самом деле была нужна.

– Хорошего дня, наставник Лэнс, – с намёком выдал студент: он явно не хотел показаться невежливым и уйти без разрешения, но и молча ждать, пока учитель отпустит, тоже не собирался.

– Да, конечно, хорошего дня, Иренео, – старший маг пошёл дальше, а Ир решил отойти чуть в сторону от дорожек, чтобы не наткнуться на ещё одного слишком жалостливого наставника.

По дороге он столкнулся со своим сокурсником – пожалуй, единственным, в чьём искреннем приветствии парень никогда не сомневался, но тот слишком сильно увлёкся книгой, которую читал на ходу, так что Ир придержал его за плечо, впрочем, почти мгновенно отпустив: не хотелось бы портить жизнь своей помощью.

– Эвальдо, если ты хоть уголок загнёшь в этой книге, смотритель библиотеки тебя уничтожит, – предупредил Иренео и, словно бы ничего не произошло, собрался продолжить путь.

– Ммм? – вынырнул из объятий печатного слова тот. – Привет. Спасибо за напоминание, мне хватило самого первого разноса, – парень криво улыбнулся, видимо, вспомнив, каким убедительным бывает упомянутый маг. – Кстати, вчера наставник Вальдо весьма сокрушался, что тебя нет, ему пришлось с Рамоном в паре работать, а он этого не любит, – добавил Эв почти в спину успевшему отойти на шаг Иру.

Иренео остановился и обернулся к собеседнику:

– Меня очень хотели видеть дома, – после таких вот отлучек пресса пестрила его фотографиями с весьма влиятельными людьми его родной страны, а Академия начинала полниться новыми слухами. Тем не менее, Ир старался говорить как можно нейтральней: он был не против продолжить разговор, ведь Эв был весьма интересен и полезен. – Я, конечно, сочувствую Вальдо, но есть вещи, которые нам неподвластны. Кстати, могу попросить у тебя конспект?

– За вчера? Конечно, тебе сейчас или вечером? – Эвальдо, обычно спокойный, как широкой поток его первой стихии – воды, не набивался в друзья к Иренео, но и не спешил так же обдавать презрением, как остальные студенты, поэтому не удивился подобной просьбе.

– Если твой сосед уже отошёл от моего последнего визита к вам, то я зайду вечером.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Эв и, снова уткнувшись в свой фолиант, не спеша пошёл дальше.

Иренео едва слышно рассмеялся, провожая его взглядом: этот парень был приятным исключением из обычного окружения мага – прямота жителя побережья, такая же яркая отличительная черта, как отливающие синевой волосы, соседствовала в нём с невероятной рассудительностью и желанием обо всём составить собственное мнение. Он и Ира когда-то оценил и, видимо, признал достойным вот таких вот мимолётных разговоров и помощи с учёбой, Иренео же в ответ следил за тем, чтобы их странное для остальных общение не навредило Эву: в силу своего происхождения и особого дара парень очень трепетно относился к людям, подобным Эвальдо, хотя встречал их на своём пути прискорбно мало. Хотя, возможно, он излишне приглядывал за парнем для простой благодарности, но что поделаешь? Тот был весьма симпатичен и умён, а подобное Ир не мог проигнорировать.

Иренео уже собирался вернуться к изучению своей книги, когда один из тонких браслетов-артефактов, что в обилии украшали его запястья, нагрелся в знак того, что отец хочет пообщаться с ним. Для сильных магов разума, таких, как Иренео и его отец, не было необходимости в личной встрече, так что парень устроился под раскидистой кроной одного из деревьев и прикрыл глаза.

Перед мысленным взором предстала гостиная их семейного дома, и почти сразу рядом появилась тень – этого достаточно для разговора, тратить силы на полное воплощение было бы излишним.

– Отец, – Ир чуть склонил голову, выказывая своё уважение, – что-то случилось?

– Ничего, о чём тебе стоило бы волноваться. Как прошли переговоры? Его Высочество доволен результатом?

Иренео недовольно поморщился: он терпеть не мог использовать свою силу ради того, чтобы сильные мира сего добились того, чего хотят, но отец почти сразу после его рождения по ряду причин был вынужден заключить магический договор, который теперь приходилось исполнять, к тому же он уже научился находить некоторые плюсы в своём положении.

– Я смог предложить Его Высочеству только своё общество: у его собеседника был амулет, а скандал никому не нужен.

– То есть ты зря пропустил занятия?

– Я этого не говорил, – уклонился от прямого ответа Ир, а потом, грустно усмехнувшись, добавил: – Новую порцию слухов о себе я уж точно обеспечил.

– Мне жаль, – редко удавалось слышать в голосе отца настолько искреннее раскаяние.

– Не стоит, я понимаю и принимаю твои мотивы и исполню договор до конца. Мне нужно возвращаться к учёбе.

– Подожди, именно поэтому я тебя и вызвал. Ты помнишь, что вы скоро начинаете раздел ментальной магии?

– Да, я в курсе и готов к тому, чтобы обмануть тестирование, не волнуйся.

– Ты ни на кого не влиял своей силой в Академии?

– Нет, мне хватает балов во дворце, чтобы устать от создания толпы обожателей, – Иренео порядком оскорбило подобное предположение.

– Прости, но я должен был убедиться. Будь предельно осторожен.

– Буду, не волнуйся. Я могу вернуться домой на выходные? – сменил тему Ир, не желая слушать дальнейшие наставления. – Я соскучился по тебе и папе.

– Посмотрим, что можно с этим сделать, – уклончиво ответил его собеседник, что обычно говорило о том, что ничего не выйдет.

Иренео устало вздохнул, но решил не настаивать. Оба его родителя имели свои интересы и были весьма занятыми людьми, и иногда парень не понимал, как они вообще находили время друг на друга? Подобные мысли были весьма неловкими и неуместными, так что Ир ещё раз окинул взглядом привычный и любимый интерьер и немного поспешно сказал:

– Думаю, мне пора.

– Да, спасибо, что так быстро откликнулся на зов. Будь осторожней.

– Обязательно, – привычно ответил Иренео и разорвал связь, чтобы вернуться к шуму листвы и тяжести книги на коленях. Открыв нужную страницу, парень углубился в учёбу, чтобы не думать о разговоре и грядущих испытаниях.

Его недавний собеседник, снова полностью погрузившись в изучение талмуда по магии воздуха – третьей и последней доступной ему стихии – тем временем не торопясь дошёл до одной из тренировочных площадок, и, ещё немного поторчав на её границе, дочитывая главу, наконец закрыл книгу и осмотрелся. Площадка представляла собой спрятанный за высокими деревьями парка утоптанный множеством поколений студентов прямоугольник пустой земли с мишенями на одной стороне и несколькими лавками на противоположной, а главное – она была защищена специальными чарами, не позволяющими заклинаниям покинуть определённую зону и навредить случайному прохожему, чему сейчас Эв был особенно рад.

– Отлично, – найдя взглядом соседа по комнате, отрабатывавшего там навыки, если так можно назвать вихрь, что крутился вокруг сосредоточенного мага и грозился уничтожить всё вокруг, если выйдет из подчинения создателя, пробормотал он. – Заодно предупрежу о визите Иренео.

Эвальдо снял куртку, чтобы та не стесняла движений, аккуратно положил её и фолиант на одну из скамеек и пошёл к сокурснику.

– Привет, Эв! – сухощавый, с выгоревшими на солнце волосами, бывший постоянно в движении, изменчивый, как сам ветер, парень легко развеял прошлое заклинание, потоком воздуха подхватил один из тренировочных снарядов и запустил его в сторону Эвальдо.

– Привет, Рамон, – Эв ожидал чего-то подобного, на самом деле он и хотел поработать в паре с магом, значительно превосходящим его в магии воздуха, так что снаряд, пусть и с коротким запаздыванием, вернулся обратно.

Больше разговоров не было, по площадке завихрились ветры, сбивая с ног и поднимая в воздух, отправляя в полёт всё, что не было закреплено намертво. Трудно было удержаться и не воспользоваться привычной стихией, но тогда от тренировки не было бы толку, и Эв упрямо повторял заученные пассы и плетения, свойственные ветру, хотя всё же уступил первенство сопернику. Впрочем, другого он и не ожидал: третья стихия проявила себя только в начале семестра, а в полную силу овладеть ею у парня так до сих пор и не получалось. Наставники только разводили руками и уговаривали подождать, вот поэтому Эвальдо так много читал и занимался, не жалея себя, даже если иногда с трудом удавалось создать даже лёгкий ветерок. И результаты стоили вложенного труда, пусть иногда так и не казалось.

По окончании тренировки парни ещё несколько минут поговорили, разбирая ошибки Эвальдо, и он предупредил Рамона, что вечером к ним зайдёт гость.

– Тогда я к отбою вернусь, – поморщился воздушный маг, – не хочу лишний раз с ним пересекаться и тебе не советую.

– Я разберусь, – чуть нахмурился привыкший к подобной реакции Эв. – До встречи, – и направился к выходу.

– Ага, – Рамон пожал плечами – хочет сосед гробить себе репутацию – его дело, и снова взмахнул руками, посылая вперёд воздушные потоки.

До встречи с Иренео оставалось ещё несколько часов, можно было бы завернуть поужинать, но, как показывала практика, еду принесёт с собой гость – своеобразная благодарность за помощь, так что лучше было просто подождать, заодно дочитать книгу и уточнить кое-какие моменты.

Ир не любил ходить по общежитию: слишком много косых взглядов и злобных мыслей, которые тенями мелькали рядом, порой достаточно весомо задевая щиты, но сейчас выбора не было – Эвальдо жил в другом крыле, так что приходилось идти, привычно немного рассеянно улыбаясь и делая вид, что не замечаешь ничего вокруг. Его даже забавляла немного такая нелюбовь: можно подумать, он болен и может передать свою болезнь лишь взглядом. Иногда Иренео казалось, что дело даже не в том, что он встречается с парнем, а в личности этого самого парня, и эта показная ненависть лишь скрывала зависть и желание оказаться на его месте.

Наконец знакомая дверь, за которой после короткого стука можно увидеть интересного человека.

– Добрый вечер, – Эв успел закончить изучение своего талмуда и перед приходом гостя сидел за столом, снова тренируясь поднимать в воздух мелкие предметы, поэтому и отреагировал так быстро. – Проходи, – парень посторонился, пропуская Иренео в комнату и поймал несколько неприязненных взглядов из коридора. Мысленно вздохнув – привыкли бы уже за три-то года, – Эвальдо дождался, пока Ир войдёт, и закрыл дверь.

– Добрый, если ты так считаешь, – улыбнулся в ответ Иренео, небрежно опуская на стол в стороне от свитков и книг свою ношу. – Смотрю, твой сосед предпочёл не появляться, – забавляясь, добавил он, – жаль, мне понравилось, как он реагирует на моё присутствие. Итак, вчера из теории были ритуалистика, общая история, стихии и артефакты, если не ошибаюсь. Заклинание как раз должно успеть справиться с копированием, пока мы ужинаем.

– А мне – не очень, он ещё неделю успокоиться не мог после прошлого раза, – хмыкнул Эв, раскрывая свои записи на нужных местах. – Можешь приступать.

Иренео открыл принесённые с собой тетради и без лишнего позёрства едва заметным жестом запустил нужное заклинание: ему как магу разума, ну и немножко шпиону, это удавалось очень легко. Хотя и остальные студенты осваивали это плетение одним из первых: мало кто любит переписывать нудные древние тексты вручную.

– Он, во всяком случае, не сбежал, как тот бедолага в конце первого курса. Прости, что доставляю неприятности, буду не против, если ты однажды выставишь меня вон, – на самом деле Ира весьма огорчило бы подобное: он находил их общение весьма важным для себя, но при этом признавал за однокурсником право думать в первую очередь о себе, а не об интересах странного знакомого.

– Это не неприятности, а так, мелкие неудобства, – отмахнулся Эвальдо. – Осталось совсем немного, переживёт, да и мне подобная помощь не в тягость, ты же не постоянно лекции пропускаешь, – парень обошёл гостя и занялся распаковыванием принесённого ужина.

– Но, кажется, самые интересные, – Ир загляну в одну из тетрадей, радуясь тому, что у Эвальдо был на редкость разборчивый и даже красивый почерк, – на артефактах разбирали удивительную схему, щит всех стихий, если я не ошибаюсь. Мне интересно, наставник показал это на практике или, как всегда, отговорился тем, что основа слишком дорогая?

– Конечно, изучали только в теории, магов, обладающих всеми стихиями, по миру немного, но если есть желание и «деньги, которые не жаль», – процитировал Эв наставника, – то он может индивидуально провести практическое занятие, нужно только с ним договориться.

– Как обычно, – Иренео дотянулся до одной из тарелок, утаскивая себе кусочек. – У меня он есть, кстати, один из моих родителей – тот ещё перестраховщик, если хочешь, могу показать, как выглядит готовое плетение.

– Конечно, хочу! – встрепенулся Эвальдо и уже хотел было попросить продемонстрировать обещанное прямо сейчас, но спохватился, что они как бы ужинают. – Как закончим, обязательно, – взяв себя в руки, добавил он.

Ир заливисто рассмеялся:

– Ох уж эта тяга к знаниям! Не волнуйся, всё в порядке, – парень вытянул простой с виду верёвочный браслет и активировал плетение. – Смотри. Снять не могу, уж прости, сам понимаешь, амулет настроен на меня.

– Да мне и так хватит, всё равно сам ничего подобного не сделаю… – пробормотал Эв, сосредоточенно изучая сложные переходы визуализированной магии. – Потрясающе, – наконец выдал он после довольно долгой паузы. – Вживую куда нагляднее, чем схемой, спасибо.

– Есть подобное плетение на три стихии, – отметил Ир. – Основа, конечно, так же дорога, но если ты хочешь, я могу достать схему и описание.

– А толку? Спасибо за предложение, но я не настолько богат и не имею могущественных врагов, – Эвальдо извиняюще пожал плечами и снова вернулся к своему ужину, – так что подобный щит мне интересен только в теории.

– Врагов нажить никогда не поздно, тем более ты очень сильный маг. Скажи, если передумаешь. – Ир поймал его взгляд, словно пытаясь показать, что говорит более чем серьёзно, впрочем, длилось это всего несколько секунд, а потом парень перевёл тему – он терпеть не мог сидеть в тишине в обществе интересных ему людей. – Ритуалистика, как всегда, та ещё мерзость, и это сейчас обсуждать явно не стоит, тема не очень подходит к ужину, но уверен, глаза наставника сверкали от удовольствия.

– Очень сильный – это ты, – спокойно возразил Эв, – я с третьей стихией только более-менее освоился. Хорошо, я подумаю. А наставник Кассиус только что не светился от счастья, глядя на наших девчонок, даром что нервные к четвёртому курсу не выживают, – парень хмыкнул. – Иногда я думаю, что вот так пропускать занятия, пусть и по необходимости, не так уж и плохо.

– Я бы лучше оставался в Академии, даже если бы каждый день было по три пары ритуалистики, – не очень весело улыбнулся Ир. – Общественная жизнь утомляет.

– Кому-то нравится, – Эвальдо внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, – думаю, некоторые из наших сокурсников с радостью поменялись бы с тобой местами, – Ир изумился тому, насколько слова Эва созвучны с его собственными недавними мыслями, но прежде, чем он успел это признать, парень продолжил: – Ладно, это тоже не самая лучшая тема для разговора, что там дальше, история? Тут ничего особо страшного, последние десятилетия в мире тихо.

– Зато столько великих открытий, не люблю все эти даты. Общее развитие, конечно, важно, но я лучше займу свой мозг чем-то более полезным, например, новыми плетениями стихий. Как твоя практика с воздухом?

– Так себе пока. Днём потренировался с Рамоном, понял, над чем нужно особо поработать, так что пока всё упирается только в это.

– Не забывай, что для него это основная стихия, – обычно Ир не любил поучать кого-то, но теперешний собеседник вроде спокойно относился к советам, а такие моменты обычно обсуждали в семьях, и некоторые так и не доходили до нужных выводов, – а значит, принцип работы немного другой. Конечно, ты и сам мог это заметить по своим стихиям.

– Да, я знаю, так же, как и то, что использовать чистый воздух мне будет тяжело, только в связке с водой или землёй. Кстати, в той книге, что я сегодня читал, есть интересное заклинание как раз под все мои стихии, надо будет попробовать на выходных, чтобы ничего не отвлекало, – несколько воодушевлённо выдал Эвальдо, откинувшись на спинку стула и прикрыв глаза. – Если всё получится, у меня будут очень хорошие шансы во время итоговой аттестации.

– Ты действительно об этом волнуешься? – несколько удивился Ир: он знал, на что способен собеседник, и его неуверенность в своих силах казалась странной. – Ты же так сосредоточен на учёбе, ты один из лучших среди равных тебе.

– Я потому и один из лучших среди равных, – повторил Эв, – что много занимаюсь. Мои достижения – больше результат упорства, чем таланта. Ну и иногда интуитивные озарения, но я на них не слишком рассчитываю.

– Упорства часто уже достаточно, – Ир улыбнулся и добавил со всей возможной уверенностью, ненадолго опустив ладонь на плечо собеседнику: – Ты получишь своё кольцо мастера, можешь даже не сомневаться.

– Мне бы твою уверенность, – Эвальдо хмыкнул, открыв глаза, и посмотрел прямо на гостя, – тебе-то волноваться точно не о чем. Ты уже закончил?

– С чего бы такой вывод? Тебе лучше других известно, как я отношусь к учёбе – всегда лишь столько, сколько нужно для получения проходного балла. И да, я закончил, – Иренео начал неторопливо собирать тетради, – спасибо за помощь.

– Обращайся. И не прибедняйся, я знаю, помимо прочего, с какой лёгкостью ты используешь магию, мы же работали в паре несколько раз, – рассмеялся Эв, тоже наводя порядок на столе.

– Может, и так, – не стал увиливать Иренео. – Я пойду, не стоит и дальше нервировать окружающих разговорами за закрытыми дверями.

– До завтра, – кивнул парень на прощание.

Ир одарил его очередной улыбкой и поспешил прочь из комнаты: он и так сегодня задержался дольше, чем хотел, хоть и ни на секунду не пожалел об этом, и пусть всему виной слишком объёмный конспект по истории, это явно будет не тем объяснением, что придёт в головы окружающим.

До своей комнаты, в которую уже давно не пытались поселить ещё кого-то, Иренео добрался в рекордно короткие сроки и углубился в более подробное изучение конспектов – не то чтобы это было так уж необходимо, но привычка брала своё, он много времени тратил на то, чтобы хотя бы своей силой не отличаться от остальных, производя впечатление старательного, но все же не очень одарённого студента. Но вот на практике Ир, кажется, прокололся, или дело в той самой интуиции, о наличии которой совсем недавно сказал Эвальдо? Если парень всё понял верно, то этот талант был одной из разновидностей магии разума, что с одной стороны радовало – редко удавалось встретить собрата, с другой – порядком напрягало, у Иренео была очень веская причина скрывать то, кем он был. Посмотрев на часы, маг решил, что ещё успеет добраться до библиотеки, не вызвав недовольства смотрителя своим поздним визитом, чтобы взять несколько книг по этой теме, оговариваясь подготовкой к грядущим лекциям, темы которых не были ни для кого секретом.

По дороге Ир встретил идущего оттуда же соседа Эвальдо, коротко зыркнувшего на него, но промолчавшего: по-видимому, тот выжидал время, чтобы не пересекаться лишний раз с изгоем чуть ли не всей Академии, но случай решил иначе. Сладко улыбнувшись Рамону и по достоинству оценив ненавидящий взгляд, Иренео прошёл мимо. Иногда ему очень хотелось, чтобы всего этого не было в его жизни, чтобы люди улыбались в ответ, чтобы не было шёпотков за спиной и попыток испортить ему жизнь с помощью магических ловушек и заклинаний в спину, но так уж легла карта, он выдержал три с лишним года такого отношения, выдержит и то время, что осталось в этих стенах. Во всяком случае, он не уставал это повторять наставникам и самому себе.

Добравшись до дверей библиотеки и в очередной раз оценив сложную защиту, что была накинута на это место, Ир решительно вошёл, чуть более ярко, чем обычно, улыбаясь и делая вид, что совершенно доволен жизнью. Вопреки ожиданиям, это место было наполнено светом, он преломлялся в череде призм, но боязливо огибал книги на полках, послушный магии. Иренео всегда было несколько неприятно находиться здесь, потому что его дар шептал о том, что он никогда не остаётся один, каждую секунду будет под пристальным, опасным взглядом.

– Иренео, – с лёгким удивлением окликнул задумавшегося парня смотритель библиотеки – этот маг с весьма крутым нравом занимался своим делом из любви к книгам, а не из-за немощи, во время каникул его частенько видели в различных проблемных местах мира, и то самое заклинание, что так напрягало Ира, как раз было его любимым творением.

– Смотритель, – Ир склонил голову в знак уважения, – прошу прощения за столь поздний визит.

– Уже второй за сегодня, не думаю, что ты успел всё прочесть.

– Нет, но я хочу взять ещё несколько книг, – парню достался пристальный, изучающий взгляд, – нужно подготовиться к грядущим лекциям, они кажутся мне важными.

– Тема?

– Магия разума.

– Боишься, что кто-то использует её на тебе? – прищурился смотритель. – Не стоит играть с таким, лучше купи амулет.

– Спасибо за совет, но мне нужны чисто теоретические знания, так что буду благодарен за помощь.

Старший маг только хмыкнул, решив, что перед ним очередной желающий без лишних трудностей устроить свою личную жизнь – такие находились каждый год, не пугало даже наказание за подобный проступок, да и условие, что для этого должна быть хотя бы толика способностей к магии разума.

– Твоё решение, твои и последствия, – буркнул смотритель и замысловатым пассом призвал к себе нужный талмуд.

– Благодарю, но я не собираюсь совершать ошибок, – Ир взял предложенное. Он знал, что не нравится этому мужчине, ведь интуиция боевого мага такого уровня должна была буквально выть в его присутствии, и это выражалось в вечном недоверии и попытках подловить. – До свидания, – ещё один кивок, и Иренео поспешил прочь, надеясь, что завтра найдётся время на чтение, пусть большую часть информации он уже знал из рассказов отца.

Эвальдо всё же немного повздорил с соседом по комнате – тот, вернувшись вечером, отпустил что-то неприятное в адрес Иренео, и это неожиданно зацепило Эва, которому, вообще-то, было наплевать, кто с кем спит и как себя ведёт в свободное от учёбы время. Маг с трудом сдержался от комментария, что Рамону за своей личной жизнью последить бы лучше, чем обсуждать чужую, но вот оставить без внимания фразу о том, что Иренео не вылетел из Академии только потому, что у него есть высокопоставленный покровитель, не вышло. В итоге каждый остался при своём мнении, но отношения парней стали ещё чуть прохладнее.

Хотя Эву к подобному было не привыкать – он с первого курса был единственным человеком, который спокойно разговаривал с Иренео даже после того, как от мага отвернулись все прочие, кто в начале обучения всё же пытался с ним общаться – от чистого сердца или из корыстного интереса. Эвальдо просто знал, что так правильно, что Ир – не то чтобы очень полезное знакомство, просто не стоит уподобляться толпе, начавшей травить яркого внешне и нестандартного по поведению парня. Нет, Эв не лез его защищать, зачем? Он просто всегда приветливо улыбался и здоровался при встрече, ни разу не отказал в просьбе поделиться конспектом и без возражений, в отличие от других ребят и девчонок, вставал с Иренео в пару на практике. Да и вообще, тот нравился Эвальдо чисто по-человечески, как личность – парень не чувствовал особой зависти к уровню магической силы или положению в обществе. Многим это не нравилось, Эву не раз приходилось с помощью магии доказывать своё право общаться с тем, с кем хочется ему самому, и, наверное, только то, что он поддерживал ровные отношения со всем курсом, позволило ему не стать таким же презираемым, как Ир. Хотя от смены соседа перед вторым годом обучения это не спасло, хорошо хоть Рамон относительно адекватен, хотя и он с каждым днём всё явственнее против того, чтобы Иренео заглядывал к ним в комнату, как будто тот болен чем-то очень заразным.

С такими не слишком весёлыми мыслями Эв и закончил этот день, решив, что просто больше не будет просить соседа потренироваться с ним, есть на курсе ещё люди с воздушной стихией.

С утра всё вроде бы вернулось в привычное русло, так что Эвальдо сосредоточился на новом дне и новых знаниях. Вот только весь день у парня создавалось впечатление, что он что-то упустил, интуиция зудела, словно назойливый звоночек, от которого ломило в висках, но всё никак не получалось понять, в чём же дело. К тому же Иренео опять отсутствовал – второй выход в свет на этой неделе, и без него, казалось, всем легче дышится, особенно нескольким его соотечественникам, причин поведения которых Эв особенно не понимал. Они-то ведь как раз не должны были осуждать, с детства привыкли к тому, что однополые пары – это нормально, но нет, чтобы не стать изгоями, они показали себя самыми непримиримыми противниками того, кого стоило бы поддержать.

На последней лекции Эвальдо поймал себя на том, что постоянно смотрит в сторону как раз этих ребят, а точнее, на миловидную девушку, которая обычно терялась на фоне остальных. Аннабель – так её звали – ещё два года назад попыталась как-то обратить на себя его внимание, но Эв тогда был больше занят своей второй стихией и по возможности мягко ей объяснил, что пока в налаживании личной жизни не заинтересован. Почему же немного похорошевшая с того времени девушка сейчас притягивает к себе взгляд? Может, организм вспомнил, что на свете существует не только учёба, но и свидания? Эв улыбнулся своим мыслям и поймал лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц. Это словно что-то перевернуло, откуда-то взялась чёткая уверенность, что после окончания занятий стоит подойти и заговорить, возможно, даже пригласить на прогулку в город в ближайшие выходные. Эвальдо так увлёкся этими планами, что пропустил часть лекции, небольшую, но всё же было несколько тревожно: он прежде не позволял себе настолько уходить в себя, даже на скучнейшей теории. Тряхнув головой, парень усилием воли сосредоточился, отложив всё на потом, когда закончится занятие, и постарался больше так не уплывать: наставнику подобное пренебрежение к его предмету не понравится, да и Иренео, наверное, опять попросит конспект, который всё же стоило дописать.

Но вот раскатистый колокольный звон разнёсся по коридорам, и студенты, обсуждая тему лекции, направились к выходу.

– Эв, привет, – раздался рядом чуть смущённый голос, заставив Эвальдо отвлечься от укладывания своих вещей в сумку, – найдёшь для меня пару минут?

– Привет, – Эвальдо мягко улыбнулся. – Да, конечно, сейчас, – парень быстро дособрал свои принадлежности и добавил: – Я слушаю.

Девушка ответила на его улыбку, что-то тихо прошептав на родном языке – наверно, она не хотела быть понятой, поэтому амулет Эва не сработал, оставив ему возможность услышать протяжный, мелодичный говор.

– Я знаю, что ты очень много занимаешься и поэтому хорошо разбираешься во всех предметах. Может, я о многом прошу, но не мог бы ты помочь мне с артефактами? С меня ужин, – немного поспешно добавила Аннабель.

– Конечно, – парень кивнул – ничего необычного, к тому же лишнее повторение таковым точно не будет. – Когда тебе будет удобно?

– Сегодня? – девушка несколько нервно рассмеялась. – Или я слишком тороплю?

Эвальдо задумался на пару секунд, полюбовавшись лёгким румянцем на щеках собеседницы, находя его совершенно очаровательным, и даже тревожно верещавшая интуиция чуть притихла.

– Хорошо, я зайду вечером.

– Спасибо! – счастливо воскликнула Аннабель, порывисто обнимая его, и тут же смущённо отстранилась. – До вечера?

– Ещё не за что, – справившись с изумлением, ответил Эв. – Да, до встречи.

Девушка упорхнула, а Эвальдо не спеша пошёл в сторону одной из тренировочных площадок – он успел договориться ещё с одним сокурсником и собирался ближайшие несколько часов посвятить отработке магии воздуха. Но все же воспоминания о мимолётном объятии и едва заметном цветочном аромате не спешили отступать, всё время мелькая где-то на краю сознания и заставляя с нетерпением ждать новой встречи. Начинало казаться, что он уже давно замечал очарование Аннабель, просто не давал себе воли осознать этого, а тут благодаря смелости девушки наконец-то решился.

Вечерняя встреча ещё больше подкрепила это предположение – Аннабель, обладавшая помимо приятной внешности ещё и приличной магической силой, оказалась хорошим, хоть и немного смущающимся собеседником, и они просидели за разговором даже немного дольше, чем Эвальдо рассчитывал – уже успела вернуться ушедшая так же, как Рамон вчера, соседка по комнате, а он всё никак не мог заставить себя собраться и уйти, особенно если учесть, что его не торопили. Но всему приходит конец, соседка Аннабель мягко напомнила, что скоро уже отбой, а значит, у них могут быть проблемы, если Эва заметят на чужом этаже, так что пришлось прощаться. Уже выходя, маг вновь услышал родной язык Аннабель, понимая, что он очаровывает так же, как и сама девушка. Может?.. Стоило обдумать эту мысль.

Счастливый и довольный, Эвальдо направился к себе.

Эта несколько эйфорическая увлечённость с каждым днём казалась всё сильнее, Эв ловил себя на том, что напоминает влюблённых сокурсников, которых прежде даже несколько осуждал. Он всё ещё старался как можно больше времени уделять учёбе, но и общение с Аннабель занимало не меньше, хотя события они не торопили: Эвальдо словно что-то тормозило, не давало сделать следующий шаг.

А спустя ещё неделю произошло событие, нарушившее уже привычный уклад: вернувшись от Аннабель почти к отбою, парень не застал в комнате Рамона, зато там обнаружился Иренео, вальяжно устроившийся за столом.

– Я уже думал, что ты сегодня не придёшь, – с какой-то незнакомой интонацией сказал тот. – Прости, что врываюсь, но мне правда больше не у кого просить помощи.

– Привет, – безмятежно улыбнулся Эв, любивший сейчас весь мир, ведь в нём жила его милая Аннабель. – Опять конспекты?

– Да, и разговор. Слышал, тебя можно поздравить?

– Можешь, – Эвальдо привычно отсортировал тетради, выбирая те предметы, которые пропустил Ир. – И хорошо, что ты тут, я тоже хотел кое о чём тебя попросить. Кстати, куда ты Рамона дел? – было довольно поздно, а отсутствие соседа в такое время – не совсем нормально.

– Вежливо попросил впустить меня и позволить подождать тебя, – слишком уж легкомысленно улыбнулся Иренео, запуская заклинание копирования, – вежливости он не понял, пришлось нагрубить. Он ушёл к коменданту, думаю, завтра у тебя уже будет другой сосед, – говоря это, парень внимательно следил за реакцией на свои слова, но, к счастью, Эв остался по-прежнему счастливо-спокойным. – Чувствую, извиняться мне не нужно.

– Другой сосед, говоришь? – Эв помолчал. – Слушай, Ир, ты же из центральных земель? Помоги мне с изучением вашего языка. А чтобы была возможность нормально заниматься, я могу попросить коменданта, чтобы нас поселили вместе, ты всё равно давно один обитаешь, и вряд ли кто-то ещё из остальных наших сокурсников согласится терпеть твоё даже недолгое присутствие, как Рамон, его вон и так почти на три года хватило, пусть и с оговорками.

– Хочешь девушке в любви признаться на её родном языке? – усмехнулся Иренео, давая себе этим время немного подумать над неожиданным предложением. С одной стороны, это могло быть весьма удобно, с другой – парню отчего-то совершенно не нравилась увлечённость Эва его пассией, она казалась неестественной, что ли… Или это просто в нём говорила зависть или необоснованная ревность? – Испортишь ты себе окончательно репутацию, даже несмотря на прекрасную Аннабель рядом, если я соглашусь на твоё предложение.

– Да мне уже всё равно, если честно. Это первый год было тяжело, а сейчас народ вроде привык, что я с тобой разговариваю, да и ругаться ни с кем перед сном больше не хочу, – отмахнулся Эвальдо, – надоело до ужаса. И не в любви, а просто хочу её понимать без артефакта-переводчика, – парень не кривил душой, Аннабель ему очень нравилась, но вот что-то до сих пор всё же не позволяло с головой рухнуть в чувства и эмоции.

– Наш язык довольно сложен, – предупредил Ир и неожиданно для себя добавил: – Папа говорит, что даже спустя многие годы так и не научился понимать его до конца, но если ты действительно хочешь, я приложу все силы для того, чтобы научить тебя.

– Но при этом он очень мелодичен, – возразил Эвальдо, – в отличие от того же говора степняков. У меня хорошая память и отличный стимул, я справлюсь.

– Именно в мелодичности и проблемы, а точнее, в особенности передачи интонаций, но давай оставим это для уроков, если уж ты так решительно настроен. Хорошо, – после короткой паузы добавил Иренео, не веря толком, что собирается сказать такое, – я согласен, завтра поговорю с комендантом.

– Договорились. И ты ещё какой-то разговор упомянул. Что-то случилось? – Эв собрал уже отложенные тетради и посмотрел на листающего последние лекции парня.

– Разговор? – удивился Ир, но почти сразу сообразил, о чём говорил собеседник, и рассмеялся: – Ты не заметил? Каждый раз, когда я копирую твои записи, мы умудряемся неплохо так пообщаться. Это я и имел в виду.

– И правда, – усмехнулся Эвальдо в ответ, – просто для меня это уже само собой разумеющееся, вот я тебя и не понял.

Хлопнула дверь, и в комнату ввалился порядком раздражённый Рамон.

– Ты ещё здесь? – неприязненно выдал он, обращаясь к Иренео.

– Мне казалось, мы уже обсудили моё пребывание в этой комнате, – обманчиво мягко заметил Ир. – Ты ещё что-то не сказал? Или, может, слишком расстроился, что не в моем вкусе?

– Да я тебя!.. – вызверился маг, около которого начали завихряться потоки воздуха, но тут же ему в лицо из ниоткуда плеснуло брызгами ледяной воды, а Эв спокойно заметил:

– Рамон, остынь, сейчас не время и не место выяснять отношения.

– Я всегда к твоим услугам на арене, – добавил Иренео, зная, что никто из тех, кто пытался его зацепить, никогда не решится бросить официальный вызов: да, парень не показывал своей силы, но сейчас большинству хватало уже того, что он маг четырёх стихий. Вот и Рамон предсказуемо лишь гневно взглянул на него и замолчал.

– Эвальдо, нас расселяют по моей просьбе, – наконец проронил он через пару минут довольно хаотичных действий на своём столе, подчёркнуто игнорируя третьего парня, находящегося в комнате. – Комендант только сказал, что пока не знает, кого именно куда, утром объявит.

– Понятно. Спасибо, что сказал, – сейчас Эва из его состояния вряд ли могло что-то вывести, тем более подобная новость.

Рамон вскинулся, словно собираясь что-то ещё добавить, но промолчал и продолжил заниматься своими делами.

Почти в то же время закончилось копирование конспектов.

– Думаю, мне пора, – нарушил тишину Иренео. – До завтра, Эв.

– До завтра, – спокойно улыбнулся тот, и маг ушёл.

За закрытой дверью этим поздним вечером ещё прозвучало несколько не самых приятных слов, хотя врагами Эвальдо и Рамон всё же не стали.

Иренео же ещё долго думал о том, правильно ли он поступил, согласившись: что-то подсказывало, что даже несмотря на наличие у Эва девушки, тому ещё может вылиться это соседство. И тем не менее, эти мысли не помешали ему с утра заглянуть к коменданту – прояснить момент с переездом.

– А вот и моя главная головная боль, – поприветствовал его сухопарый, но моложаво выглядящий маг. – Что за паломничество второй день подряд?

– Обаятельная головная боль, прошу заметить, – рассмеялся Ир: Гидеон был одним из немногих, кто знал о нём правду, отсюда и его добродушие. – Кажется, я нашёл себе нормального соседа, так что вы наконец сможете устроить двоих в моей комнате.

– Или переселить к тебе того несчастного, кого ты всё-таки обаял, – усмехнулся маг, – его сосед очень просил остаться на прежнем месте, даже предложил, кого можно к нему подселить. Что скажешь?

– Если Эвальдо не против, то не против и я, – без раздумий ответил Ир: ему так было даже проще. – И сразу, если вы вдруг решите обсудить такие изменения в моей жизни с отцом за стаканом чего-нибудь крепкого, у него есть девушка.

– Да, что-то такое было в эмоциональной речи вчерашнего студента, – кивнул комендант. – Хорошо, выясни у парня, не против ли он, и после занятий я со всем разберусь.

– Как прикажете, – улыбнулся Иренео. – Приятно было увидеться.

– Взаимно.

День для Ира прошёл как обычно, а вот Эвальдо пришлось выдержать ещё не один разговор с однокурсниками – слухи разносятся быстро, и Рамон уже договорился с одним из парней о соседстве, так что Эв как будто вернулся на несколько лет назад – его не понимали, осуждали, отговаривали… Аннабель, бывшая почти всё время рядом, тоже попробовала поговорить на эту тему, но Эвальдо неожиданно для себя категорически воспротивился, опять твёрдо зная, что поступает правильно. Девушка отступила, довольствуясь тем, что к ней относятся по-прежнему трепетно, и отношения с Иренео у Эва исключительно приятельские, а вот все остальные решили пока выждать и посмотреть, чем всё это закончится.

– А ты упрямый, – выбрав время, когда Эвальдо остался один, пусть и на виду у почти всего потока, Ир подошёл обсудить момент с переездом – ему нужно было сообщить о результате Гидеону, который не очень-то любил ждать. – Ещё не передумал?

– Нет, а должен был? – немного устало вздохнул тот. – Ничего, через неделю-другую успокоятся, найдутся новые предметы обсуждения.

– На тебя сегодня знатно наседали, и я не был бы так уверен, иначе бы меня не пытались достать уже который год. Впрочем, сейчас не об этом. Рамон сказал коменданту, что предпочёл бы остаться в вашей комнате, отсюда вопрос, ты не против?

– Да, он мне то же самое сказал, – Эв немного грустно посмотрел на упомянутого парня: всё же три без малого года в одной комнате и почти дружбу так быстро не перечеркнёшь. – Не против, я почти всё собрал с утра, так что можно перебираться.

– Сообщу коменданту. На двери немного нестандартный амулет, но я добавил тебя в список исключений, если решишь привести свою девушку, то через порог проведи её за руку. Мне, к сожалению, нужно сегодня опять отлучиться, возможно, вернусь поздно или не вернусь вовсе. И ещё, – Иренео улыбнулся, – на твоём столе тебя будет дожидаться интересная книжка, она очень поможет с изучением языка, я помню о нашем уговоре.

– Нет, с Аннабель мы встречаемся на нейтральной территории, – Эвальдо, как всегда при упоминании девушки, мягко улыбнулся. – За книгу заранее спасибо, я посмотрю.

– Просто посмотреть не поможет, если ты решился учить язык, то придётся именно это и делать, с той же старательностью, с которой ты относишься к остальным предметам. Боюсь, мне пора, – Ир поправил один из амулетов на запястье, – а тебя уже ждут. Хорошего остатка дня.

– Нормально изучить язык без помощи его носителя всё равно не выйдет. До встречи.

– Будет тебе носитель, не волнуйся, – фыркнул Иренео и поспешил прочь: у него был обширный список дел, который нужно было успеть завершить как можно быстрее.

К вечеру Эвальдо успел и перебраться в соседнее крыло со всеми вещами, и выполнить привычный комплекс заданий по отработке магии стихий – воздух подчинялся ему всё лучше, и ещё раз повздорить с парой сокурсников, и уделить пару часов свиданию с Аннабель. Наконец парень закрыл за собой дверь своей новой комнаты, прошёл ко столу, на котором лежала толстая книга, забрал её и улёгся на кровать, чтобы перед сном начать изучение чужого языка.

Иренео покинул Академию почти сразу после короткого разговора с Эвом, даже не став тратить время на то, чтобы зайти к коменданту, вместо этого он отправил ему сообщение – удобно, когда такие люди тебе, можно сказать, родня.

Дом родителей в столице встретил почти привычной тишиной: здесь редко кто-то жил, обычно заглядывал на несколько часов привести себя в порядок перед важным официальным событием, как сейчас сам Ир. Для настоящих семейных встреч существовало совершенно иное место, обвешанное щитами и маскирующими чарами во столько слоёв, что иногда казалось защищённым сильнее покоев правящей семьи – отец был тем ещё перестраховщиком, – но при этом светлое и уютное, где всегда можно было расслабиться и забыть обо всех проблемах. Иренео печально вздохнул, понимая, что успел соскучиться по своей семье.

Часы в столовой пробили четыре, напоминая, что до назначенной встречи осталось совсем немного времени. Его Высочество, как всегда, очень любезно подобрал одежду – точнее, озадачил этим своего доверенного слугу – и прислал её Иру. Такое внимание могло бы напрягать: быть фаворитом сильных мира сего – сомнительное удовольствие, но они просто росли вместе, отец учил принца управлять своей первой стихией. Примерно в то же время дар проснулся и у Иренео, так что они порядком поваляли друг друга по пыльным плитам двора, а потом и во время шпажных поединков, на совместном проведении которых настоял уже король. У семьи Ира вообще было довольно странное положение в родном королевстве.

Застегнув последнюю пуговицу из тёмного, под цвет глаз, янтаря, на камзоле, Иренео посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он порядком вытянулся за последний год, хотя все ещё не казался излишне высоким вроде тех гвардейцев, что можно было встретить во дворце – Иру иногда казалось, что их как раз по росту выбирают, да и рядом с Его Высочеством, унаследовавшим рост и разворот плеч от отца, он по-прежнему казался недорослем, о чём тот частенько шутил. Волосы цвета мёда, сейчас аккуратно убранные магией в замысловатую причёску, стоило бы укоротить, потому что в обычной жизни они уже начинали мешать, падая на глаза – обычно парень не позволял им отрастать ниже плеч, но последний месяц выдался слишком уж хлопотным. Поправив ещё раз манжеты, Иренео улыбнулся себе, в который раз удивляясь тому, что он совершено не похож ни на одного из родителей, но всё же поразительно красив, как не уставали повторять во дворце.

Завибрировал амулет, напоминая о том, что время самолюбования закончилось, пришла пора выполнять то, что должен. Послы ждали, и стоило надеяться, что они окажутся не такими прозорливыми, как прошлые, грядущее соглашение могло много что дать стране.

В Академию Ир всё же успел вернуться до отбоя, не потрудившись переодеться и пребывая в дурном состоянии духа: послы не просто запаслись амулетами, они притащили с собой мага разума низкого уровня, от его топорной работы у Иренео разболелась голова, а ощущение присутствия принуждения не оставляло даже в тишине комнаты.

– Смотрю, ты принялся за изучение языка, – всё же с улыбкой сказал он оторвавшемуся от чтения Эвальдо, – похвально.

– А ты в этом сомневался? – Эв уселся на кровати, подобрав ноги, и положил книгу рядом с собой. – Отлично выглядишь, кстати, – как бы там ни было, а чувства прекрасного парень лишён не был.

– Благодарю, – Иренео насмешливо поклонился, – на то и был расчёт, – добавил он и принялся неторопливо расстёгивать пуговицы, – я всегда должен выглядеть отлично. Ладно, вернёмся к чему-то более приятному. Дело не в том, что я сомневался, просто не ожидал, что ты сразу с порога так далеко зайдёшь. Есть что-нибудь, что ты хотел бы прояснить? Особенности произношения?

– Далеко, скажешь тоже, – хмыкнул Эвальдо, покосившись на довольно скромное количество прочитанных страниц. – Прояснить хотел бы, но, наверное, не прямо сейчас, тебе разве не нужно прийти в себя, а не отвечать на вопросы?

– Говоришь так, словно я занимался чем-то тяжелее, чем скучные разговоры во время званого ужина, – камзол полетел на стул, и Ир с довольным вздохом выпутал из волос замысловатое украшение, которое удерживало причёску – голова стала болеть значительно меньше; если бы так же легко было избавиться от привкуса чужой магии, то вечер сразу бы стал лучше, – так что можешь спрашивать.

– Откуда ж я знаю, чем ты там занимаешься во время своих отлучек, я не особо интересуюсь светской хроникой и разговорами об этом, – пожал плечами Эв. – Хорошо, поясни, пожалуйста, вот какой момент… – и парень, найдя нужное место в книге, задал свой вопрос.

Остаток вечера прошёл тихо и спокойно, Иренео показал себя терпеливым учителем, а Эв подтвердил, что может быть крайне способным учеником. Конечно, даже до попыток разговора ещё очень далеко, но у Эвальдо уже весьма неплохо выходили непривычные звуки, так что заснули оба крайне довольные друг другом, лишь Иру на грани сна и яви показалось, что присутствие магии разума было слишком ярким для почти стёршегося отпечатка.

Эвальдо, как всегда, проснулся рано, немного полежал, вспоминая, чего ждать от сегодняшнего дня – лекция и практическое занятие по теории разума в частности, – и, стараясь вести себя тихо, оделся и пошёл умываться. Вернувшись, он застал Иренео уже проснувшимся, но не спешившим покидать постель, тот сидел, погрузившись в странный транс, а вокруг светящимися кольцами пульсировали все четыре стихии. Впрочем, стоило только едва слышно хлопнуть двери, как Ир встрепенулся и открыл глаза.

– Доброе утро, – с улыбкой выдал он и несколько удивлённо добавил: – Если подумать, я уже так давно не говорил этого.

– Доброе, – кивнул Эв, проходя к своему столу. – Я тебя всё-таки разбудил?

– Нет, – заверил его Иренео, прислушиваясь к себе и убеждаясь, что сила разума спит, надёжно укрытая стихиями от любых проверок, – я примерно в это время и встаю: наставники отчего-то гораздо хуже относятся к моим опозданиям, чем к отсутствию на лекциях.

– Может, потому что опоздавший просто привлекает повышенное внимание, а у тебя его и так с лихвой хватает? – Эвальдо привычно собрал нужные тетради в сумку и огляделся. – Идём?

– Не так быстро, – фыркнул Ир, – я ещё не успел собраться. Знаешь, иди без меня, уверен, тебя там уже ждут.

– Как скажешь, – Эв мечтательно улыбнулся, вспомнив Аннабель, и, повесив сумку на плечо – занятия начинались сразу после завтрака – ушёл.

– Что с людьми любовь делает, – когда за ним закрылась дверь, со смехом выдал Иренео, ловя себя на том, что, помимо радости за, можно сказать, друга, чувствует ещё и ничем толком не объясняемую грусть, словно потерял шанс на что-то большее. А если вдуматься, то это чувство скорее даже напоминало ревность, что и вовсе ни в какие рамки не лезло. Покачав головой и решив оставить все эти метания на потом, он немного поспешно собрался и направился прочь из комнаты, с каждым шагом всё глубже и глубже пряча и без того надёжно скрытый дар.

В столовой Ир привычно устроился за столом в гордом одиночестве – Эвальдо был с Аннабель, а больше никто не смог бы составить ему компанию. Вспомнив то весёлое время, когда к нему ещё кто-то подсаживался и пытался задеть не слишком умными высказываниями, но в итоге с треском проваливался и сбегал, получив в ответ отточенные при дворе остроты, Иренео едва заметно улыбнулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на гул разговоров, но получалось не очень. Студенты, негромко переговариваясь, обсуждали в том числе и очередную рокировку по комнатам, но тихо, в сторону Иренео было направлено не больше негатива, чем обычно, а Эв, казалось, не обращал на происходящее вокруг никакого внимания, занятый разговором с Аннабель, хотя к моменту, когда раздался предупреждающий о скором начале занятий звон, старший курс уже больше интересовала грядущая лекция. Кто-то в глубине души надеялся, что окажется носителем редкого дара, кто-то, наоборот, волновался, что вскроется его секрет, об этом, собственно, и шептались. Каждый год одно и то же.

Убрав за собой, Ир поспешил прочь чуть раньше остальных: сейчас ему больше обычного не хотелось быть в толпе.

Занятия начались, как всегда, строго со звоном колокола, но сегодня помимо пожилого лектора, который вёл занятия по управлению стихиями, в аудитории находилось ещё двое наставников – самых сильных из всех в Академии, не считая ректора, если уж говорить начистоту.

– Здравствуйте, – прочистив горло, начал говорить преподаватель и, выслушав нестройный хор приветствий, размеренно продолжил: – Все знают, что сегодня мы приступаем к новому разделу, одному из самых спорных, к магии разума. Я буду, как и всегда, читать вам теорию, а наставники Лэнс и Вальдо будут работать с теми, у кого окажется склонность к этому таланту, с выявления которой мы сегодня и начнём.

Студенты загомонили, но, повинуясь строгим взглядам, быстро притихли и приготовились слушать.

– Итак, давайте коротко коснёмся того, что это за раздел такой, и почему магов разума ценят, – с понимающей улыбкой начал пожилой маг. Его речь, как всегда, текла мягко и уверенно, а в это время двое других наставников вызывали студентов по списку и заставляли вставать в специально начерченную в углу аудитории сложную звезду. С некоторыми все решалось быстро, другие же застревали на несколько минут, но чаще из-за большого количества амулетов, что они носили, а не из-за проблем с магией. Иренео как раз был среди таких студентов – на нём было слишком много различных плетений, некоторые из которых он даже не мог снять, так что наставникам пришлось порядком потрудиться, чтобы настроить проверку, но в итоге и он получил свой результат, тихо озвученный Лэнсом: то, что увидели наставники, не разглашалось. Да, выявленных магов разума будут обучать, но никто не скажет об их уровне и возможностях в открытую, хотя, как и любой секрет, это вскоре станет достоянием общественности.

У Эвальдо обнаружились зачатки одной из разновидностей ментальной магии – та самая обострённая интуиция, так что парню посоветовали начать изучение видов медитаций для очистки разума и способов минимальной защиты. Эв, в отличие от многих, не расстроился и не обрадовался, просто поблагодарил наставника и вернулся на своё место – продолжать слушать лекцию, в которой наставник уже дошёл до описаний ужасов, в которых может быть повинен распоясавшийся маг разума, и многие мысленно порадовались, что не стали носителями такой ужасной силы.

В конце каждому вручили лист с расписанием дополнительных занятий и отпустили с миром.

Привычно дожидаясь Аннабель после звонка, Эвальдо заметил, что девушка чем-то явно обеспокоена, но та лишь с улыбкой заверила, что всё в порядке. Доставлять ей неудобства расспросами Эв не стал, тем более на это толком не было времени, нужно было спешить на следующую лекцию, а сразу после занятий девушка, так и не избавившаяся от некоторой нервозности, извинилась и куда-то убежала. Эвальдо же, вздохнув, пошёл на тренировочную площадку – пора было переходить к попыткам объединить все три его стихии, ведь каждую по отдельности он уже освоил на достаточном для себя уровне. По-хорошему, стоило попросить помощи у кого-то из наставников, но Эв привык добиваться всего самостоятельно, тем более что теория была досконально изучена. Можно было бы обратиться и к Иренео, но тот унёсся сразу после занятий с крайне серьёзным видом и, кажется, опять покинул стены Академии.

Редко получалось вот так посидеть рядом, в залитой солнцем гостиной – не созданной магией, а настоящей, пропитанной теплом и запахом цветов, который приносит ветер через открытые окна. Смотреть, как отец неторопливо потягивает пряное вино, улыбаясь вслед только что покинувшему комнату супругу. Чувствовать их любовь, которой пропитан воздух, и знать, что ты – тоже часть этого мира. Но вот бокал опустел, и время тишины прошло.

– Я прошёл проверку, – Иренео устало вздохнул, озвучив то, что явно тревожило отца: этот день выпил все силы не только в Академии, но и на очередном слишком важном, чтобы быть проваленным, мероприятии.

– Полагаю, нет и намёка на магию разума? – мужчина не скрывал довольного блеска глаз и поощрительно сжал плечо сына: он знал, что тот справится, но это не отменяло волнения.

– Да, именно так. Интересно, во сколько бы раз увеличилась ненависть окружающих, если бы всё прошло иначе? – задумчиво протянул парень: эти мысли иногда возникали в голове и не давали покоя.

– Магов разума не просто ненавидят, – с укоризной заметил старший маг, – нас боятся, а это гораздо хуже. Не делай глупостей, сын.

– Не буду, не волнуйся, но, знаешь, я всегда хотел спросить. Ты и папа, неужели он никогда не думал, что ты влиял на его разум? – Ир чуть подался вперёд, внимательнее вглядываясь в лицо отца: не хотелось бы пропустить даже след недоговорённости, он должен был знать, как тот получил свой шанс на счастье, что сделал для этого.

– Я дал Терсею слово, что этого не было. К тому же, – мужчина тонко улыбнулся, – у него был амулет, который не оставлял места и тени сомнений. Самая лучшая правда – эта та, которую ты можешь подтвердить неоспоримыми фактами, так что мне просто повезло. Я должен что-то знать? Точнее, знать о ком-то?

– Нет, – Ир покачал головой: ни к чему волновать отца, да и собственные весьма смутные ощущения требовали как минимум проверки, хотя он был почти уверен в её результатах. – Точнее, я не знаю, есть человек, который мне интересен, но я легко могу спутать искреннюю благодарность за поддержку с чем-то большим. Плюс ко всему, он несвободен.

– Ты должен разобраться в себе. К тому же стоит помнить, что выходцы с побережья слишком свободолюбивы, – Иренео усмехнулся: конечно, отец знает, о ком он говорил, его тяга контролировать всё вокруг не позволила бы событиям развиваться иначе.

– Подарить ему амулет?

– Подари, – пожал плечами мужчина. – Плетение для тебя не будет проблемой, а основа в данном случае не важна.

– Не думал, что ты одобришь, – искренне удивился Ир.

– Ты прошёл проверку, к тому же я знаю, насколько ты осторожен, и уверен, что ты не оставишь своего отпечатка в плетении. Действуй, но не забывай и об учёбе.

– Можешь не волноваться, без кольца я не останусь.

– Я знаю… – прежде чем старший маг успел продолжить, раздался тихий гул амулета связи. – Я оставлю тебя, дела. Будь осторожней, сын.

– Буду, – заверил его Иренео и улыбнулся, глядя, как искры окутывают фигуру отца, как всегда спешившего по своим делам.

Ещё немного посидев в наступившей тишине, Ир решительно поднялся: ему нужно было найти основу для амулета и успеть вернуться с готовой вещью до отбоя.

Несколько часов на площадке, полная вымотанность и всего лишь небольшие разряды на кончиках пальцев, хотя по-хорошему магия воды, воздуха и земли вкупе должны давать полноценные молнии. Эвальдо наконец остановился, откинул со лба длинные синие пряди и устало присел на скамью, на которой лежали его куртка и сумка. Пожалуй, отменившиеся планы на вечер были к лучшему: у него было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что не так, и начать отрабатывать нужные действия. Было уже довольно поздно, стоило возвращаться – ещё нужно поужинать, разобраться с полученным за день заданием и, если Ир уже в комнате, позаниматься чужим сложным, но таким интересным языком. Пожалуй, с комнаты и стоило начать, не тащиться же с сумкой в столовую.

На удивление, вечером встреченные сокурсники молчали, не задевая его ни словом, ни делом – наверное, переваривали сегодняшнюю лекцию и её результаты, так что до своей новой комнаты Эв добрался без приключений. Иренео ещё не было, поэтому парень бросил сумку на стул, переоделся и уже хотел было снова уйти, как дверь открылась.

– Выглядишь уставшим, – заметил вошедший Ир. – Ты уже ужинал? Хотя прости, ты же явно собирался куда-то идти, – парень отошёл в сторону, давая возможность пройти.

– Я как раз в столовую и собирался, – Эвальдо чуть притормозил. – Ты туда не идёшь?

– Нет, я хотел поужинать здесь, день и без чужих неприязненных взглядов был слишком тяжёлым, повар родителей собрал немного еды с собой, – Иренео опустил на стол свою ношу. – Если тебя не ждёт Аннабель, можешь присоединиться ко мне.

– Нет, не ждёт, у неё сегодня дела какие-то, – Эв колебался недолго и, забрав свой стул, опустился напротив. – Спасибо.

– Не за что, – улыбнулся Иренео, привычно начиная расставлять принесённое. – И как тебе сегодняшние страшилки про новый для нас вид магии? – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно более легкомысленно, уточнил парень: он всё никак не мог придумать, под каким предлогом вручить соседу свой подарок, так что такое начало разговора казалось очень уместным.

– Познавательно, – Эвальдо хмыкнул. – Неудивительно, что магов разума не то что опасаются – боятся. Хорошо, что меня практически миновала подобная участь.

– Практически? Та самая интуиция, о которой ты говорил? – уточнил Ир и, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, решительно добавил: – А ты сам? Боишься магов разума и того, что они могут сотворить?

Эв помолчал.

– В целом – скорее, опасаюсь, потому что подобная сила не всегда даётся адекватным и разумным людям, а лично для себя – я не настолько важная фигура, чтобы на мне отрабатывали подобные навыки, есть маги и посильнее, и побогаче, и покрасивее. Хотя, как ты сказал, могущественных врагов завести никогда не поздно, особенно сейчас, после всего произошедшего, так что даже не знаю.

– Ты говоришь о своём переезде, как я понимаю. Не люблю доставлять неприятности хорошим людям, – Иренео замялся, – так что в качестве своеобразного извинения… – он опустил на стол простой сплетённый из толстой шёлковой нити браслет. – Это амулет, помогающий определить, применяют ли к тебе магию разума, и способный защитить от нескольких атак.

– Довольно лестное определение, – изогнул брови Эвальдо, не спеша забирать подарок и внимательно изучая сложное плетение. – Родители передали?

– Правдивое, – покачал головой Ир. – А насчёт родителей – скажем так, отец посчитал, что это не будет лишним, а я привык прислушиваться к его мнению.

– Спасибо, – интуиция шептала, что Иренео что-то недоговаривает, но это не опасно, и подарок вполне можно принять. Эв коснулся браслета и тут же отдёрнул руку, почти ослеплённый яркой вспышкой.

– Что-то не так? – Иру трудно было сделать вид, что ничего не произошло: он как создатель амулета тоже увидел тревожный сигнал и теперь понимал, что умудрился перепутать след магии разума на соседе с остаточным влиянием того самоучки, с которым встречался. – Эвальдо, поговори со мной.

– Похоже на то, – нахмурился тот. – Как там говорил наставник… Все оттенки красного цвета являются признаком направленного воздействия. Так, я всё-таки перешёл кому-то дорогу. Нужно идти к старшим магам, – и Эв поднялся.

– Подожди, – Иренео осторожно удержал его, поймав за запястье, и отпустил, стоило только убедиться, что Эвальдо готов его выслушать. – Ярко-розовый – это не просто направленное воздействие, это любовная магия, Эв, и если ты сейчас пойдёшь разбираться, то проблем будет больше, чем пользы. Наставник рассказал лишь малую часть, – сейчас Иру нужно было решить, признаваться в том, кто он, или пустить всё на самотёк, – но есть книги, и в них гораздо больше информации. Маги разума могут заставить тебя сделать что-то против воли, но не могут заставить полюбить по-настоящему, заставить присмотреться – да, задержаться рядом – вполне. А ещё официальное разбирательство уничтожит того, кто воздействовал на тебя, ты готов к этому?

Первой реакцией было отрицание: кто, кроме Аннабель, мог сотворить подобное, а плохо думать о девушке не вышло бы при всём желании, но уже в начале объяснений включился разум, начав анализ, и Эв заметно сник, поэтому, когда Иренео замолчал, парень опустился обратно на свой стул и запустил пальцы в волосы, спрятав лицо. Воцарилась довольно напряжённая тишина.

– Я могу помочь, – осторожно сказал Ир: ему неприятно было видеть то, в каком состоянии находится Эвальдо, которого, казалось, почти ничто не могло вывести из себя, – но только если ты поклянёшься своей магией, что сохранишь в секрете всё, что касается способа оказания этой помощи.

Эв молчал, прокручивая в голове мысли об Аннабель и том, что она сделала. Девушка сама по себе была интересной, неужели он не обратил бы на неё внимания без целенаправленного посыла? Зачем было дополнительно пытаться привязать его поближе? Что ни говори, ощущал себя парень сейчас довольно паршиво. Наконец до мозга дошла информация, что Иренео предложил помощь, и Эвальдо попытался сосредоточиться на этом. Может, сосед поможет встретиться с мастером, создавшим этот амулет? Неплохо бы, только чем придётся отплатить за услугу? Впрочем, Эв не думал, что у Ира есть своя какая-то корысть, так что… Парень сел ровно и посмотрел прямо на собеседника.

– Я согласен.

– Хорошо, – Иру с трудом удавалось скрывать своё волнение: Эвальдо был единственным, не входящим в круг семьи или не связанным обязательствами, кому он собирался рассказать о себе. – Прости, но сначала клятва.

– Конечно, – подавленное состояние не помешало Эву чётко и без ошибок произнести нужные слова.

– Спасибо за то, что доверился, – Иренео с трудом улыбнулся, понимая, что тянет время, не может подобрать слова, а ещё боится лишиться единственного в этих стенах друга. – Не злись на неё, магия разума коварна и в первую очередь обманывает как раз тех, кто ею владеет: они перестают видеть последствия своих действий, особенно если их не учили этому с детства, как меня. Я – маг разума, гораздо более сильный, чем Аннабель.

Эвальдо снова вскинул на него взгляд, но почти сразу недоумение в голубых глазах сменилось пониманием.

– Как ты вообще столько лет учишься в подобной обстановке? – собственные проблемы ненадолго отступили перед полученным знанием. – Никакие амулеты не защитят от такого количества негативно настроенного народу. Впрочем, сейчас речь не об этом. Я правильно понимаю, ты можешь снять это воздействие?

– Могу, – подтвердил Ир, не скрывая своего удивления от того, как отреагировал на его откровение собеседник. – Ты хочешь, чтобы она поняла, что заклинание спало, или мне скрыть это?

– Скрой. Я не хочу сразу же резко рвать отношения, это будет слишком заметно, – после некоторого раздумья тихо сказал Эв, уставившись на так и лежавший на столе браслет. – Ещё тебя обвинят, чего доброго, пары дней не прошло, как мы в одной комнате живём. Да и просто в глаза ей посмотреть без наносных эмоций…

– Меня в любом случае обвинят, – пожал плечами Ир, – даже несмотря на то, что я официально считаюсь занятым, тебе не стоит волноваться на эту тему, я уже привык. Аннабель не плохая, Эв, она просто немного запуталась, я знаком с её семьёй, весьма неплохая партия, если вдуматься, – Иренео понимал, что должен был сказать это, но отчего-то оставался неприятный осадок, словно собственные слова были первостатейной ложью. – А теперь, если ты не против, давай покончим с этим, – парень положил руку на стол ладонью вверх, давая Эвальдо самому сделать последний шаг, выбрать нужное время.

– Даже если сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, я буду знать, что всё началось со лжи, и когда-нибудь это обязательно всплывёт, – покачал головой Эв, решительно опуская свою широкую кисть поверх чужой узкой ладони. – Я справлюсь.

– С тем же успехом она могла надеть откровенное платье и настойчиво пригласить тебя на ужин, – фыркнул Иренео и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на своей силе: то, что он сейчас должен был сделать, не было трудным, но при этом парень не хотел допустить и тени собственного влияния на Эвальдо, – уловки будут всегда, и иногда магия – не худшая из них. Расслабься, ты даже ничего не заметишь.

– Это, по крайней мере, было бы честно, – криво улыбнулся Эв. – Хорошо, что я не успел ничего сообщить родным, хотя была такая возможность.

– Твоя интуиция не позволила? – уточнил Иренео, осторожно касаясь нитей чужого, не очень опрятного заклинания, хотя стоило признать, что девушка постаралась – влияние было достаточно сильным, но она сделала всё, чтобы не повредить Эвальдо, не изменить суть его личности и суждений, а значит, Ир не зря за неё заступился. Осторожно вытянув силу, вложенную в плетение, и поморщившись от сдавившей виски боли, маг открыл глаза. – Готово. Теперь тебе стоит надеть амулет.

Эвальдо, не поднимая взгляда, убрал руку и подцепил браслет кончиками пальцев, на этот раз предсказуемо не искрящий никаким светом. В голове гуляли обрывки мыслей, а образ Аннабель, постоянно маячивший на периферии, как будто подёрнулся дымкой, растеряв львиную долю своего очарования, став не таким важным и значимым, доказывая, что чувства к девушке и правда были наведёнными. Амулет занял своё место на запястье, и Эвальдо наконец поднял глаза.

– Спасибо, Ир, я перед тобой в долгу.

– Нет, ты мне ничего не должен, – возразил Иренео: ему на самом деле было приятно помочь, а ещё он был очень благодарен за то, что, узнав его тайну, Эв не спешил отталкивать его, хотя и по себе знал, что такое влияние ментального мага, – кроме того, чтобы держать мою помощь и особенности дара в секрете.

– Хорошо, как скажешь, – Эв ещё раз прислушался к себе и добавил: – Тогда, пожалуй, стоит сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, и всё же поужинать и заняться тем, что наставники задали на сегодня.

– Приятного аппетита, – улыбнулся Иренео, чуть сдвигая в его сторону одну из тарелок. – Я думал, ты уже всё сделал. Были более важные дела после занятий?

– И тебе. Практика, попытка увязать все три стихии в одно заклинание, – пояснил Эвальдо, – по отдельности и попарно всё уже отработано, а вот вместе – пока не очень.

– Ты слишком много от себя требуешь и от своей магии – тоже, – высказал своё мнение Ир, думая о том, как, должно быть, сложно жить вот так, зацикливаясь на том, что должен выкладываться полностью, учиться лучше, стараться. Иногда он даже завидовал подобной целеустремлённости, но чаще считал, что она приносит Эвальдо только лишние трудности. – Здесь не помочь тренировками, когда стихии войдут в резонанс, это просто случится, и всё. Во всяком случае, мой отец считает именно так, и у меня нет причин ему не верить.

– Они уже это сделали, – покачал головой Эв, – я смог получить слабый отклик. Всё в порядке, я не прыгаю выше своей головы, просто хочу выжать максимум из того, что мне доступно.

– Загоняя себя? – уточнил Ир, но понял, что переходит черту, начиная навязывать своё мнение, на что он как минимум не имел права. – Это тоже не выход, но не мне судить, тем более учить, как нужно жить, прошу прощения.

– Почему ты так решил? – искренне удивился Эв. – Я с детства живу в подобном ритме, для меня привычны физические и умственные нагрузки, и проснувшаяся магия просто добавилась к тому, что уже было. И мне правда нравится узнавать новое, как, например, ваш язык, я его не заброшу только потому, что теперь нет необходимости оказать на кого-то впечатление.

– Кто-то учится изящной словесности и всем вывертам этикета, а кто-то узнаёт нечто действительно полезное, – усмехнулся Иренео. – Я и не думал, что ты откажешься, к слову.

– Рамон бы точно вздохнул с облегчением, – отозвался Эвальдо, невольно грустно улыбнувшись, – но он воздушник, а ветры зачастую переменчивы. Кстати, на следующих выходных я вернусь домой, тебе снова будет некому пожелать доброго утра, – всё-таки это происшествие с чужой магией и амулетом весьма ощутимо изменило отношения между парнями.

– Я не из тех, кто отказывается от выполнения обещаний, – покачал головой Ир: он не очень одобрял приписывание свойств стихии человеку, но не мог не согласиться, что иногда это было очень уместно. – Меня и самого обычно не бывает в Академии на выходные, так что это не проблема.

– Это связано с твоим даром? Тяжело, наверное, быть не простым студентом с нашими мелкими проблемами вроде сложного зачёта, а настолько нужным человеком? – тихо спросил Эв. – Прости, теперь я лезу не в своё дело, – спохватился парень и занялся наведением порядка на столе.

– Никогда не думал, что скажу это, – с улыбкой заметил Иренео, начиная помогать ему, – но плохо, когда твой собеседник не читает светскую хронику. Я – официальный спутник наследника своей страны и обязан присутствовать на всех мероприятиях вместе с ним, так уж у нас принято, и чаще это действительно лишь балы и вечеринки, так что не делай из меня мученика, всё не так уж и трудно. К тому же грядущий зачёт по ритуалистике пугает меня гораздо сильнее расшаркиваний с послами различных стран.

– О как, – невольно восхитился Эвальдо, – буду знать. Что ж, а пока нас ждут конспекты, как и очередные попытки правильно произнести один из семи вариантов интонационного значения одного слова.

– Да ладно, – рассмеялся Ир, – тебе это нравится.

– Я и не говорил, что нет, – в свою очередь улыбнулся Эв, и вечер пошёл своим чередом.

Даже удивительно, насколько комфортно им было рядом. Иренео, пожалуй, не чувствовал ничего подобного нигде, кроме дома, и это одновременно радовало и пугало, особенно если вспомнить о том, что скоро должно произойти: разрыв отношений Эва и Аннабель без сомнений ударит по ним обоим. Кажется, стоит позаботиться о ещё одном амулете, на этот раз защитном. Теперь излишняя тревожность отца становилась более понятной, но тот хотя бы о своей семье заботился, а Ир переживал о том, кто являлся другом, так что такие мысли могли быть как минимум неуместны. Что он сам бы подумал, получив подобный подарок? Впрочем, его испортил двор, где всё имеет свою цену, а Эвальдо же гораздо более адекватен, на что Иренео и собирался надеяться.

Следующим утром всё, казалось, шло как обычно. Эвальдо старательно спрятал под рукав форменной куртки защитный браслет и первым ушёл в столовую, где привычно ласково улыбнулся Аннабель, никак не показывая изменившегося своего отношения, а после занятий увлёк девушку в парк – поговорить без лишних глаз. В итоге расстроенная Аннабель согласилась с тем, что поступила глупо – она и сама прекрасно понимала, что натворила, только боялась, что её собственного обаяния будет недостаточно, вот и перестраховалась, – и было принято решение, что для всех окружающих они расстанутся к выходным по её инициативе, а Эв не пойдёт к наставникам с информацией о том, что между ними произошло. Остаток дня для Эвальдо прошёл более чем продуктивно – кристально чистый разум позволил полностью сосредоточиться, и парень с явным удовольствием пошвырялся наконец получившимися молниями в мишени, оставляя подпалины и выбивая мелкие кусочки материала.

Уже порядком стемнело, когда он наконец добрался до комнаты, с лёгким удивлением обнаружив там Иренео, уже знакомо окружённого своими стихиями. Мешать соседу Эв не стал, он по возможности тихо устроился за столом и открыл свои конспекты, мимолётно подивившись тому, что на соседнем столе в открытый свиток что-то весьма спешно копируется из учебника: он знал, что по истории задали эссе, так же, как и то, что механическое повторение текста без выводов с наставником не пройдёт. Кажется, он только что стал свидетелем тому, как Иренео, постоянно пропуская занятия и отсутствуя в Академии, умудрялся сдавать все работы в срок. Впрочем, зависти к силе или образу жизни сокурсника Эвальдо не испытывал ни раньше, ни тем более сейчас, так что парень просто отметил для себя этот факт и сосредоточился на собственном задании.

Он как раз закончил писать эссе, когда со стороны кровати Ира раздался тихий шорох.

– И вновь ода сосредоточенности, – с явной улыбкой в голосе сказал Иренео и, когда Эв обернулся, добавил: – Как прошёл твой день?

– Всё в порядке, – улыбнулся в ответ парень. – Насчёт Аннабель ты оказался прав, она просто очень неуверенная в себе и потому пошла на подобный шаг. К выходным я снова буду официально свободен, – Эв устроился на стуле поудобнее и продолжил: – А ещё у меня получилось объединить все три стихии, так что теперь я спокоен за грядущие в конце семестра итоговые экзамены. А у тебя как?

– Ничего отличающегося от обычных студенческих будней, кроме того, что мне в очередной раз сменили группу. Завтра первая тренировка, будут делать вид, что совершенно случайно запустили в меня какое-нибудь не очень приятное заклинание, – Иренео говорил спокойно: он уже давно привык к таким вот дурацким проверкам и постоянной попытке помешать нормально работать в команде, и не понимали же, что от этого страдают сами – ведь балл за общие тренировки ставили тоже общий. – Иногда думаю, что стоило промыть всем мозги и заставить плясать на задних лапках, – от души добавил он.

– Это было бы, мягко говоря, неразумно и, пожалуй, скучно, – хмыкнул Эвальдо, представив себе весь курс, превозносящий Ира. – Нет, я не к тому, что отбиваться от враждебно настроенной толпы гораздо веселее, не подумай, просто, наверное, на подобный контроль сил уходило бы в разы больше.

– На самом деле нет, – покачал головой Иренео: ему редко удавалось вот так, открыто с кем-то обсуждать свой дар, – это ведь не кукол создавать, только стартовый импульс, небольшое внушение, а потом каждый нашёл бы во мне нечто, что ему понравилось, и видел бы только это.

– И ты был бы доволен?

– Нет, – без раздумий ответил Ир, – потому что знал бы, что это все – лишь результат моей магии, и не больше. Лучше уж искренняя ненависть, но она порой так утомляет.

– Этот год – последний, потом ты покинешь стены Академии и вернёшься домой, – пожал плечами Эв. – Пусть там всё равно останется королевский двор – если я правильно понял, тебя так просто не отпустят, – но и будут адекватные сородичи, не делящие мир на нормальных и не очень, как здесь.

– Я не жалуюсь на судьбу, если ты об этом подумал, – немного резко откликнулся Иренео, понимая, что достаточно лёгкий в начале разговор завернул куда-то не туда, – и прекрасно понимаю, что моя жизнь по сравнению со многими другими – чуть ли не сказка.

– А я и не жалел тебя. Эта эмоция принижает, а я тобой скорее восхищаюсь, – серьёзно ответил Эв. – Ладно, это всё, конечно, хорошо и здорово, но я ещё хотел попрактиковаться в произношении, ты поможешь?

– Помогу, – откликнулся Иренео, пытаясь переосмыслить то, что сейчас услышал. Восхищается, значит? Удивительно.

Эвальдо кивнул и бережно открыл знакомую книгу. А ещё невольно подумалось, что, несмотря ни на что, отвлекаться на свидания и всё сопутствующее вроде поцелуев и объятий было не так уж и плохо. Может, стоит чуть позже присмотреться к свободным девушкам?

Следующий день ожидаемо принёс обоим только головную боль.

Эвальдо старался сосредоточиться на занятиях, и у него это даже получалось – до перерывов, которые нужно было проводить с Аннабель. Девушка старалась вести себя как можно нейтральней и быстро нашла тему, которую Эв мог поддерживать – те самые артефакты, но всё равно во всём, что происходило, чувствовалась некая неправильность, словно сила, которая раньше связывала их, теперь отталкивала в разные стороны. Возможно, это именно так и работало? Эвальдо подумал, что нужно спросить об этом Ира, ведь тот должен был разбираться во всём, что касалось его дара, вот только эта мысль так и осталась мыслью, потому что лезть к соседу после того, что он увидел на практике, явно не стоило.

Иренео весь день чувствовал на себе пристальные взгляды, даже более оценивающие, чем обычно. Ему даже гадать не пришлось, чтобы понять, кто же это такой любопытный – его новая группа, которая, кажется, совсем недолго останется в таком составе. Практика проходила в зале, в котором даже в жару гуляли ледяные ветры, добавляя некой мрачности этому месту, но всё объяснялось гораздо проще: всего лишь особое заклинание, призванное обеспечить безопасность студентов, проследить, чтобы их собственные заклинания не причинили вреда. Занятие всегда начиналось одинаково: каждая группа выстраивалась, чтобы проверить, как их силы взаимодействуют между собой. Иренео привычно встал впереди остальных – его четыре стихии давали возможность более изощрённых атак и защит, так что он всегда находился на острие клина, и наставник дал команду начинать давно известный разминочный комплекс. В это время Ир обычно не ожидал подлянки, ведь сорвавшееся сейчас заклинание ничем нельзя было бы объяснить, вот только всё случается в первый раз…

Удар пришёлся на щит четырёх стихий, который едва заметно замерцал и брызнул искрами, а в следующий миг Ир уже обернулся, поднимая своё плетение и готовясь ответить на любую атаку.

– Вы совсем идиоты? – прошипел он, а по границе щита на полу змеилась трещина, что говорило о силе удара. Вот только ему никто не ответил, студенты выглядели бледными и испуганными: кажется, они сами не до конца понимали, чем запустили в сокурсника. Ир с трудом удержался от того, чтобы вломиться в их мысли, чтобы узнать, где они взяли заклинание.

– Иренео? – к ним подошёл встревоженный наставник, и Ир, психанув, решил, что если в произошедшем обвинят его, то он вопреки своим правилам расскажет то, что произошло на самом деле. Пока же парень просто улыбнулся и выдал:

– Господа пробовали новый щит, – он, не скрывая ярости, посмотрел на сокурсников: пусть только попытаются поспорить, но те лишь согласно закивали, готовые воспользоваться шансом увильнуть от наказания, – кажется, он вступил в конфликт с одним из моих амулетов.

Старший маг только хмыкнул, естественно, не поверив такому объяснению, но раз студент в очередной раз предпочёл слить конфликт, а не доводить его до разбирательства с ректором, принял такой ответ.

– Постарайтесь в следующий раз обговаривать плетения, которые используете. Не забывайте, что вы – группа, и я буду оценивать в том числе слаженность вашей работы. Важнее всего остального уметь забывать разногласия.

– Конечно, наставник Вальдо, вы можете не волноваться, – улыбнулся Иренео и, проследив, что старший маг отошёл на достаточное расстояние, обратился к тем, кто ударил ему в спину: – Если вы ещё хоть раз так ошибётесь, – последнее слово он выделил особенно, – то и у меня тоже совершенно случайно сорвётся парочка весьма специфических плетений. Поверьте, результат вам совсем не понравится… – Ир ехидно улыбнулся, на самом деле прокручивая в голове всё то, что мог бы сделать с этими неудачниками – скорее унизительного, чем опасного.

Видимо, его готовность действовать была слишком явно написана на лице, так что в ответ он получил только заверения, что такого больше не повторится. Кажется, все эти годы Иренео просто неверно себя вёл со всеми группами: нужно было грозить, а не только прикрывать их огрехи, тогда никто не посмел бы бить в спину.

Дальше тренировка шла как по маслу, закончившись со звонком приятной усталостью и тремя победами его группы.

– Ир, – прежде чем парень успел покинуть зал, за спиной послышался знакомый голос.

– Эвальдо? Что-то случилось? – Иренео видел ожидающую друга чуть в стороне Аннабель и не понимал, почему тот решил поговорить, ведь до окончания занятий осталось совсем немного.

– Ты в порядке? – удивил его своим вопросом Эв.

– Конечно, что со мной может случиться на тренировке?

– Я видел то заклинание, и, как по мне, оно было весьма смертоносно, даже несмотря на защиту зала.

– О, оно бы определённо меня убило, не будь на мне такого количества амулетов, – Иренео почти безмятежно улыбнулся. – Нужно будет отловить кого-нибудь из этих идиотов чуть позже и узнать, где они взяли такое редкое и опасное плетение. Не волнуйся, я действительно в порядке, просто чуть более зол, чем обычно, но это совершенно неважно. А теперь иди, не стоит заставлять Аннабель ждать, если будет желание, поговорим вечером.

– Хорошо, – кажется, ситуация не устраивала по-прежнему хмурого Эвальдо, но он не стал спорить и пошёл к ожидающей его девушке.

Вот только вечером Иру было не до разговоров, потому что он всё-таки выяснил, откуда взялось заклинание. Книга, которую один из студентов, не понимая, что перед ним, приобрёл у какого-то бродяги, могла бы причинить гораздо больше неприятностей. Хорошо, что они решили начать именно с него, потому что заклинания по дурному юмору автора, не иначе, имели совершенно безобидные названия, но на деле были частью арсенала боевого мага. Книгу Иренео забрал и впервые, если не считать помощи Эвальдо, воспользовался своим даром в стенах Академии, чтобы стереть все воспоминания о ней, внушив, что то заклинание, которое попало в него на тренировке, студенты нашли в каком-то ветхом свитке. Саму вещь после тщательного изучения он оставил в кабинете отца в столичном доме, снабдив короткой запиской: парень был уверен, что тот найдет ей гораздо лучшее применение, чем горстка легкомысленных студентов.

В итоге обратно в Академию Ир вернулся уже после отбоя, и разговора не вышло, а потом стало уже как-то совсем не до этого, ведь каждый новый день нёс им своё испытание.

До выходных время пролетело незаметно, полностью занятое учёбой: наставники увеличивали нагрузку, ведь до экзаменов оставалось не так уж долго. Аннабель, как и обещала, сделала вид, что несколько разочаровалась в выборе кавалера, и девушки на курсе тут же обзавелись новой сплетней – такая красивая пара, и разошлась так быстро. Точную причину никто не знал, так что версии выдвигались разнообразные, оба виновника хранили гробовое молчание, к тому же Эвальдо почти сразу после занятий покинул Академию и порталом ушёл домой. А ещё произошедшее сразу добавило ему притягательного ореола несчастного страдающего влюблённого, и в несколько хорошеньких головок пришла весьма навязчивая мысль его от этих страданий спасти посредством нового чувства, но были и те, кого это расставание заставило разозлиться, что явно в будущем готовило парню испытания покруче, чем томные взгляды и зазывания на свидание.

В приморском городе, как всегда, было шумно, многолюдно, солоно и немного ветрено. Эвальдо с удовольствием вдохнул влажный воздух и направился в сторону родного дома, чтобы уже через пару минут оказаться в крепких объятиях матери.

– Эв, наконец-то! С начала года не появлялся, только послания отправлял, заучился совсем! – статная синеволосая женщина с лучащимися счастьем глазами придирчиво осмотрела сына и потянула за собой. – Или не учёба тому виной, а свидания? Совсем мой мальчик вырос…

– Мам, ну что ты, – рассмеялся Эвальдо, – вот стану мастером, тогда можно будет и о лучшей невестке для тебя подумать, а пока других забот хватает. А как там отец, брат, сестра?

– Отец в море, ушёл месяц назад, Элиз где-то в городе с подружками, вернётся к вечеру, ещё пообщаетесь, а Элвар на работе, можешь к нему зайти или подождать до завтра, они с женой к нам на обед собирались.

– Хорошо, мам, спасибо, я отдохну немного, новости тебе расскажу и пойду проветрюсь.

– Конечно, Эв, конечно…

Не все в семье Эвальдо были сильными магами, Академию закончил только его отец, обладатель стихий воды и воздуха, матери парня была доступна только магия земли, старший брат управлялся с воздухом, а сестре было всего пятнадцать – ещё год до возможного выявления силы. Наверное, именно поэтому все они усердно работали, не надеясь только на магию, и именно поэтому Эв хотел получить как можно больше от того, что ему доступно, ведь пока ему единственному повезло овладеть сразу тремя стихиями. Новость о том, что парень освоился со своими умениями окончательно, обрадовала всех, поэтому Эвальдо безоговорочно простили за то, что он так долго не появлялся, и парень с чистой совестью продолжил рассказ о своих студенческих буднях. Охранный амулет на руке тоже не остался без внимания, но Эв не стал углубляться в историю его появления, сказал лишь, что это подарок друга. Родные явно хотели бы узнать больше, но настаивать не стали.

Выходные пролетели быстро, и вечером второго дня отдохнувший душой Эвальдо попрощался со всеми до следующего раза и вернулся в Академию – впереди снова ждала учёба и возможные неприятности.

Рано утром в субботу Иренео получил сообщение, показавшееся ему тревожным знаком: его желал видеть Его Величество. Король хоть и относился к Иру как к близкому родственнику, всё же обычно не удостаивал его своим вниманием, предпочитая общаться с его отцом, с которым они были давними друзьями, и теперь этот вызов. Иренео порядком нервничал, переодеваясь во что-то более подходящее для посещения дворца.

Сначала всё казалось привычным – королевский завтрак, лишь члены семьи и особо важные гости, Иренео и раньше был частью этого события, вот только сегодня он сидел не по левую руку от Его Высочества, а рядом с его младшей сестрой. Причина подобных перемен стала понятна почти сразу, стоило только взглянуть, с каким старанием друг ухаживал за сидящей рядом миловидной девушкой. Ир видел её прежде – младшая дочь одного из соседних королей, а значит, договор всё же заключили, и гарантом его стал брак. Чего Иренео не понимал, так это зачем позвали его? Показать придворным, что, несмотря на официальную отставку, он – всё ещё часть семьи? Или пристроить рядом с кем-то ещё? Ир с трудом оставался спокойным, поддерживая ничего не значащий разговор с принцессой, и старался быть привычно милым, но внутри весь изводился от неопределённости. Он помогал принцу, таков был договор отца и короля, он годами строил из себя его преданного любовника, но только и всего, и если эта роль больше невозможна – едва ли наречённая Его Высочества или её отец поверят в то, что они вдруг превратились лишь в друзей, – значит, договор исчерпал себя, и теперь он свободен. Вот только верить, что монаршие особы так легко отпустят его, было бы слишком наивно.

Его и не отпустили, обставили всё так, словно он заранее, не окончив Академию, поступил на службу – личный помощник Его Высочества, никогда не остающийся с ним наедине. Умно, и Иренео уже готов был взбрыкнуть, когда король велел ему зайти в кабинет и несколькими ёмкими фразами расставил все точки. Получив клятву, заверенную магией, что станет полностью свободен к концу учебного года, Ир был готов к любым трудностям, но упустил очень важную деталь: новость о грядущей свадьбе Его Высочества растрезвонили по всем королевствам и, конечно, не преминули проехаться по отставке его фаворита. И теперь было непонятно, как всё это грозило отразиться на жизни Иренео в Академии и на Эвальдо, которого тоже так «вовремя» бросила девушка.

Выходные Ир провёл при дворе, и только очень явно показанная поддержка короля, быстро заставившая всех прикусить языки, позволила выдержать эти два дня. Но был во всём этом и единственный плюс – маг без зазрения совести воспользовался материалами придворного артефактора, чтобы сделать для Эва защитный амулет, подобный тому, что он носил сам: что-то подсказывало, что эта вещица может прийтись очень кстати.

С очередного бала его отпустили почти к отбою в Академии, но это явно было милостью со стороны короля, которой Иренео с удовольствием воспользовался.

В общежитии было довольно шумно, несмотря на позднее время – похоже, последние новости уже просочились и за эти стены, но до комнаты Ир добрался без приключений, а там обнаружился сидевший на кровати со знакомой книгой Эвальдо.

– Добрый вечер, – улыбнулся он, поняв, что успел соскучиться по компании Иренео. – Я уж думал, ты сегодня не вернёшься.

– Привет, – откликнулся Ир, устало падая на кровать. – Было бы неудобно появиться прямо перед занятиями. Вдруг бы ещё опоздал.

– Да уж. Ты не голоден? На этот раз моя очередь делиться гостинцами из дома, – Эв кивнул на стол, на котором стоял объёмистый свёрток.

Только после вопроса Иренео понял, что действительно очень хочет есть, потому что во дворце кусок в горло не лез, и последний раз он нормально ел вчера вечером в доме родителей, когда они обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию.

– Заманчивое предложение, – стараясь сбросить охватившую его апатию, сказал Ир.

– Сейчас, – Эвальдо легко поднялся, отложив книгу, и, подойдя к столу, начал разбирать угощение. – Это, можно сказать, коллективное творчество мамы, младшей сестры и жены брата, оно несколько необычно, потому это национальное блюдо, но очень вкусно. Приятного аппетита.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Ир, устраиваясь за столом. – А у тебя, оказывается, большая семья, – раньше они как-то почти не касались личных тем во время общения, так что это действительно стало для парня новостью.

– Нас у родителей трое детей, – мягко улыбнулся Эвальдо. – Элвар – маг воздуха, он старше меня на три года. Прошлым летом брат женился на девушке без магических сил, чем поразил половину наших знакомых, и я через три месяца стану дядей, кстати. Элиз моложе почти на семь лет, она очень целеустремлённая и считает, что обязательно переплюнет меня в магической силе, чтобы остаться преподавать в Академии. Неплохие амбиции, да?

– Больше похоже на чёткий план, – фыркнул Ир, – но уверен, она передумает, когда поймёт, какими балбесами бывают студенты. Тебе повезло.

– Я тоже так думаю, но она меня и слушать не хочет, – рассмеялся Эв. – Ну да ничего, ещё успеет составить собственное мнение. А ты единственный ребёнок, правильно?

– Да, удивительно, что отец хоть на одного-то решился, я же говорил, что он слишком зациклен на безопасности, а ребёнок всё же бесконечно уязвим. Кстати, о безопасности, за выходные кое-что изменилось, так что я прошу тебя принять ещё один небольшой презент, – Иренео снял с запястья пока ещё не настроенный браслет, в котором скрывался тот самый щит четырёх стихий, который они не так давно обсуждали – кожаная оплётка прекрасно скрывала сердцевину из нитей золота и серебра, к которым надёжно крепились мелкие камни-накопители.

– Ты про женитьбу вашего принца? Мне Элиз рассказала последние новости, девчонки за подобным внимательно следят, – пояснил Эвальдо, без возражений забрав амулет. – О, ты думаешь, нужна настолько сильная защита? – присмотревшись, уточнил парень. – Хотя…

– Я ведь говорил, что не хочу, чтобы у тебя из-за меня были неприятности. Надевай, я замкну его на тебя.

– Спасибо, – браслет занял своё место на запястье рядом с прежним, и Эв протянул руку ближе к Иренео, чтобы тому было удобнее, а Ир чёткими движениями переплёл остававшиеся свободными нити, замыкая контур, и довольно улыбнулся.

– Я сам себе сейчас отца напомнил, – со смешком сказал он, – с его перестраховками. Мы же в Академии, неужели найдётся кто-то настолько смелый, чтобы действительно навредить собрату? Не по дурости, а намеренно.

– Скажи это тем, кто достаёт тебя четвёртый год подряд, и эта неделя была особенно показательна, – хмыкнул Эвальдо, немного полюбовавшись сложным, но изящным узором плетения. – Всё будет в порядке, но подстраховка и правда не помешает.

– Они скорее по мелочи вредят, но я рад, что ты принял мой подарок.

– Я знаю, что ты правда хочешь помочь, а не привязать к себе благодарностью за защиту, – спокойно ответил парень, – можешь не волноваться об этом.

– Твоя интуиция или здравый смысл? В любом случае хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

– И то, и другое. А теперь ешь нормально, я пока ещё почитаю, а потом снова попробую поломать язык и поговорить на вашем наречии.

– Не так уж и сильно тебе приходится ломать язык, – фыркнул Иренео, – вот если бы ты родился в степях…

– Если бы я там родился, у меня и мысли подобной не возникло бы, – усмехнулся Эв, – но их речь я, наверное, даже ради великой любви изучать не стану.

– Зато на этом языке изумительно звучат команды – коротко, ёмко и без возможных разночтений, – Иренео не стал говорить, что гвардейцы его родной страны как раз используют эту возможность чужого языка.

– А ваш язык потрясающе красив, и мне это больше по душе, хотя я это уже говорил. Ладно, ты закончил? Приступим?

– Конечно, – согласился Ир, радуясь возможности отвлечься.

Остаток вечера пошёл своим чередом, причём оба парня не скрывали некоторой радости от общения друг с другом, что заметили оба, но озвучивать это благоразумно не стали.

– Доброе утро, – умывшийся Эвальдо кивнул привычно медитировавшему в вихрях магии Иренео. – В столовую по отдельности?

– Доброе. Я бы предпочёл там сегодня вообще не появляться, – искренне признался Ир, не прекращая своего занятия, – но вариантов нет, и думаю, нам не стоит нервировать окружающих, появляясь вместе. К тому же у тебя там есть друзья.

– Скорее, приятели, – поправил его Эв, – но я тебя понял. Хорошо, тогда до встречи.

– До встречи, – эхом откликнулся Иренео.

День вышел откровенно дурацким. Эвальдо постоянно ловил на себе взгляды – и любопытные, и призывные, и осуждающие, и откровенно враждебные, а ещё снова активизировалось предчувствие какой-то скорой беды: похоже, подарок Иренео был весьма кстати.

Наверное, не стоило идти тренироваться, хватило бы и того, что было на занятиях – наставники никогда не давали лениться, но привычка всё доводить до совершенства сыграла дурную шутку. Эв вновь швырялся молниями по мишеням и не сразу обратил внимание на довольно громкий спор на краю площадки, а когда повернулся, с удивлением заметил соотечественников Иренео, и настроены они были весьма решительно, один из них – уж точно.

– Наконец-то соизволил обратить на нас внимание, – опасно сощурившись, выдал он. – Нужно поговорить.

– Нейл, это плохая идея… – начал едва знакомый третьекурсник, но от него отмахнулись, а названный подошёл ближе, ступая осторожно, но уверенно – Эвальдо знал его, так же, как и его уровень магии.

– Ты действительно думал, что можешь расстаться с моей сестрой без каких-либо последствий? Даже если бы в этом не был бы замешан Иренео, – странно, но в голосе парня не звучало привычной ненависти, что-то подсказывало, что он скорее завидует тому, что имеет Ир, – я бы всё равно не позволил бы этого.

Кажется, сейчас Нейлу было совершенно всё равно, что о расставании попросила Аннабель, он просто выполнял то, что считал частью своего долга, и не собирался давать Эву времени на то, чтобы оправдаться, вздумай тот так поступить, или подготовиться к атаке, так что первое заклинание Эвальдо едва не пропустил. Яркое, огненное и поразительно сильное, выставленную защиту практически смело, но амулет стихий на руке был рассчитан на более изощрённые атаки, так что с этой легко справился. А следующий удар был принят уже на другой щит – появившегося словно из ниоткуда Иренео.

– Я разочарован, Нейл, – со смешком сказал маг, сбрасывая плетение и без особого труда удерживая в руках маленькие, готовые в любую секунду развернуться в полную мощь сферы, наполненные всеми четырьмя стихиями, – сын высокого лорда не должен вести себя так, равно как и его дочь. Советник будет очень недоволен, если я поделюсь с ним такими новостями.

– Ты получил отставку, едва ли теперь кто-то к тебе будет так прислушиваться! – зло выдохнул Нейл.

– К твоему сожалению, то, что я больше не согреваю постель Его Высочества, мало изменило отношение ко мне королевской семьи. Можешь уточнить у своего отца при личной встрече. И уж тем более это не изменило того, что я – маг четырёх стихий, – голос Иренео изменился: едва ли хоть кто-то из собравшихся хоть раз слышал в нём столько угрозы, – и я сотру в пыль любого, у кого хватит дурости попробовать причинить вред моему другу, это понятно?

– Иренео! – послышался холодный голос, прежде чем кто-то успел ответить.

– Господин ректор, – магия мгновенно рассеялась, а молодой маг склонился в уважительном полупоклоне, как, собственно, и все остальные.

– Я разочарован, господа. Вы, – ректор указал на зачинщика стычки и его спутников, – к смотрителю библиотеки, он найдёт вам такое занятие, которое быстро изгонит любую глупость из ваших голов. Иренео, Эвальдо, вы – за мной, – договорив, он решительно развернулся и поспешил к помещениям Академии, не сомневаясь в том, что его распоряжение будет выполнено немедленно.

– Прости, – шепнул Ир шедшему рядом Эвальдо. Конечно, магию, по сути, применяли только он и Нейл, но это не значило, что остальные легко отделаются.

– Всё нормально. И спасибо за помощь, – так же тихо. Эв был спокоен и готов принять возможное наказание за участие в конфликте, пусть и не по своей воле, а ещё душу немного грели слова Иренео о том, что он считает его своим другом, это дорогого стоило. На прочее, прозвучавшее на площадке, Эвальдо привычно не обратил особого внимания – у каждого своя жизнь, и каждый строит её так, как считает нужным.

– Как бы от неё не стало хуже, – со вздохом сказал Ир, глядя на маячащего впереди ректора: за магические драки, именно драки, а не тренировки или запланированные дуэли, наказание было серьёзным, иногда даже до исключения, но сейчас вроде никто не пострадал, так что можно было надеяться, что все обойдётся.

Кабинет ректора находился вдали от аудиторий, и рядом с ним всегда стояла тишина, которую обеспечивали заклинания, так что последние шаги они прошли в весьма гнетущей атмосфере ожидания неприятностей.

– Присаживайтесь, – резко бросил ректор, устраиваясь за своим столом и прожигая парней тяжёлым взглядом.

– Магистр Сайрус… – начал было Иренео, но его оборвали:

– Молчи! По-хорошему, стоило бы выставить вас всех за ворота, – ректор не скрывал своей ярости, такой непривычно яркой для славящегося своим спокойствием мага, – к концу четвёртого курса вы должны уже понимать, что ничто не может быть достаточной причиной для магической стычки… – он перевёл дыхание, явно пытаясь успокоиться, и ненадолго прикрыл глаза, словно не желая видеть сидящих перед ним. – Я знаю, что не вы это начали, но это не значит, что вы останетесь без наказания.

– Как посчитаете нужным, – Иренео привычно склонил голову, – но всё же, если вы позволите, хочу напомнить, что Эвальдо практически не…

– Я сказал, молчи, Иренео! – вновь оборвал его ректор. – Я знаю, что происходит в стенах моей Академии, и знаю, кто, насколько и в чём виноват!

– Прошу прощения, магистр, – Ир так и не поднял головы, пряча упрямство во взгляде: он не хотел, чтобы Эвальдо пострадал ни за что, но сейчас явно было не лучшее время для споров.

Эв же сидел с прямой спиной, смотрел на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, и молчал, дожидаясь, пока ректор успокоится, считая, что сейчас оправдываться без толку, всё равно старший маг явно уже решил, что с ними делать.

Спустя какое-то время довольно напряжённой тишины дверь в кабинет резко распахнулась.

– Гидеон, а вот и вы, – ректор нейтрально улыбнулся, а парни немного удивились, увидев на пороге коменданта, – спасибо, что так быстро пришли.

– А как иначе, – весьма добродушно откликнулся тот, – по общаге уже такие слухи ползут, что непонятно, гробы готовить или костёр для посмевших нарушить правила.

– Сейчас не время для веселья, – недовольно одёрнул его ректор.

– А для чего? Для карающего гнева? Да ладно вам, Сайрус, пободались немного мальчишки, с кем не бывает?

Ректор только зло прищурился, что в исполнении настолько сильного мага выглядело весьма угрожающе, но комендант и виду не подал, что его это хоть сколько-то задело.

– Оставим рассуждения на другое время. Вы говорили, что у вас полная комната неисправных амулетов, а также многие плетения на здании Академии требуют обновления? Так вот вам помощь.

– Ну, с плетениями на здании пусть лучше те гаврики, которые сейчас седеют в обществе нашего славного смотрителя библиотеки, разбираются, а вот амулеты – да, это достойное применение талантам этих юношей.

– Гидеон, – с угрозой протянул ректор.

– Да ладно тебе, Сайрус, – отмахнулся его собеседник, – мы оба знаем, что на самом деле тебя злит, и если хочешь, обсудим это чуть позже, когда ты и сам будешь понимать, что перегибаешь палку. А я пока ребят заберу и озадачу.

– Свободны, – хмуро выдал ректор, не желая продолжать этот разговор при студентах.

– Вот и славненько, – Гидеон улыбнулся и, приобняв поднявшихся на ноги парней за плечи, потянул их прочь. – Ну что, мой милый, – когда дверь кабинета закрылась, гораздо более суровым тоном сказал мужчина, обращаясь к Иренео, – допрыгался? С твоей выучкой попасться ректору должно быть стыдно.

– Я немного перенервничал, знаете ли, – хмыкнул Ир: он знал, что комендант не обвиняет его, да и, скорее всего, как и ректор, знает, что случилось на самом деле. – Теперь понимаю, не стоило трепаться и угрожать, нужно было сразу превратить всех в пыль и спокойно уйти.

– И когда это в этой хорошенькой головке появились такие кровожадные мысли?

– Да вот буквально менее часа назад.

– Тогда трудотерапия действительно обязательна, – рассмеялся комендант.

– Зная, какие у вас там амулеты хранятся, это будет скорее прекрасная практика.

– Запомни эту мысль, – за разговором они как раз дошли до комнаты парней. – Обед вас ждёт, потом наденете что-нибудь ненужное и будете ждать меня. Помимо прочего, вы под домашним арестом до последующих указаний, выходить можете только на занятия и на отработку в моем сопровождении. Все понятно?

– Да, комендант Гидеон, – подтвердил Ир. Дождавшись кивка от Эвальдо, старший маг указал им на дверь и, убедившись, что парни скрылись в комнате, пошёл прочь.

– Даже не знаю, радоваться, что мы легко отделались, или спешно вспоминать всё, изученное за три с лишним года, – наконец подал голос Эв, уложив в голове всё услышанное. – Может, просветишь, что это сейчас было?

– В смысле? – отстранённо уточнил Иренео, он словно пребывал где-то далеко отсюда. – Ты и сам всё прекрасно видел и слышал.

– Да нет, ничего, – Эвальдо, не собираясь настаивать, пожал плечами и, опустив сумку на стул, подошёл к шкафу – найти что-то, что не жаль испортить, как попросил комендант. Неисправные амулеты, значит… Что ж, похоже, впереди не один день копания в различных плетениях. Плохо только, собственные тренировки придётся отложить, но могло быть и хуже, на самом деле, так что грех жаловаться.

Достав всё нужное, парень обернулся к Иру. Тот не спешил переодеваться, да и вообще хоть как-то готовиться, только скинул форменную куртку, оставшись в белоснежной рубашке, и устроился на своей кровати, словно готовился отдохнуть после занятий – обычный день обычного студента. Эв по-прежнему молча забрал вещи и ушёл в ванную. Есть не хотелось, а когда за ними придут – неизвестно, так что проще переодеться сразу и потом просто посидеть за столом и позаниматься. Вот только у Иренео явно были другие планы, так что когда парень вернулся, то обнаружил уже расставленные на столе тарелки.

– Комендант не даст нам послабления, а для работы с артефактами потребуется много сил, так что присаживайся, пообедаем, – Ир был безукоризненно вежлив, словно играл тщательно заученную роль, но при этом сам оставался где-то очень далеко, – не хотелось бы по собственной глупости свалиться от переутомления.

– Мы хоть к отбою сегодня вернёмся? – мрачновато уточнил Эвальдо, опускаясь на своё место.

– Я бы сказал, к ужину, все понимают, что нам ещё учиться нужно.

– Оптимистично.

– Могло бы быть значительно хуже. Мы действительно могли бы вылететь из Академии, ещё семь лет назад именно так бы всё и закончилось, и никто не стал бы разбираться, кто прав, кто виноват.

– Это до того, как ректором стал магистр Сайрус? – уточнил Эв, без особого аппетита ковыряясь в своей тарелке. – Отец рассказывал, что во время его учёбы с его курса за нарушение дисциплины было отчислено больше десяти человек.

– Ты путаешь причину и следствие, прошлый ректор подал в отставку, потому что совет попечителей заставил его пересмотреть правила, а магистр Сайрус согласился занять его должность.

– Да мне как-то не слишком интересны перестановки в верхах, – равнодушно отозвался Эвальдо, – я здесь для того, чтобы учиться, а не заводить полезные знакомства. Матушка вот только расстроится, что моя принципиальность привела к проблемам, но что поделать.

– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Иренео, мимолётно подумав, что они совершенно разные, но это неудивительно, если учесть, в насколько разных мирах они выросли.

Трапезу закончили в тишине – каждый думал о своём, а после Эв устроился за столом и открыл конспект. Иренео только плечами пожал, уже не удивляясь такому рвению, и устроился на кровати, чтобы спустя секунду рухнуть в созданную отцом для общения иллюзию.

– О чём ты думал? – опасно спокойно поинтересовался тот.

– О том, что не хочу, чтобы единственный, кто не мечтает смешать меня с грязью, пострадал, – копируя его манеру, ответил Иренео. – Что бы ты сделал, если бы папа оказался в подобной ситуации?

– Не стоит сравнивать, – ощущение давления чужой воли чуть ослабло, – но я понял, о чём ты хотел сказать, хотя это не меняет появившихся проблем, нашей семье ни к чему проблемы с советником.

– Их не будет. У меня есть доказательства того, что его дочь применила ментальную магию, этого будет достаточно, чтобы заставить его замолчать. Я всё улажу.

– Ты за свои поступки толком ответить не можешь, так что не говори о том, чтобы что-то улаживать, – резко одёрнул его отец. – Мне кажется, у тебя возникают проблемы с тем, чтобы видеть последствия своих поступков. Я разочарован.

– Мне жаль, – с трудом сдержав резкость, выдавил из себя Иренео: он знал, что не видит всей картины, но всё же происходящее казалось ему очень несправедливым.

– Надеюсь, ты сделаешь выводы, – высказался старший маг, резко обрывая связь.

– Надеюсь, ты поймёшь, что наговорил, когда успокоишься, – едва слышно прошептал Ир, с трудом открывая глаза.

Тут же раздался стук в дверь, словно комендант дожидался окончания разговора. Эвальдо несколько недоумённо поднял голову – ему показалось, что прошло слишком мало времени, – но закрыл книгу и посмотрел на Иренео.

– Ты в таком виде работать собираешься? – невольно улыбнулся он. – Комендант будет счастлив.

– Могу переодеться в парадный камзол, – с необидной насмешкой предложил Ир, – я в нём просто потрясающе выгляжу. Пойдём, всё будет в порядке.

– Я видел, если ты помнишь, – хмыкнул Эв, открывая дверь и дожидаясь, пока сосед подойдёт.

Вопреки ожиданиям, комендант и слова не сказал, когда увидел, во что одет Иренео, словно чего-то такого и ожидал. Пока они шли по общежитию до одной из закрытых для учеников комнат, Гидеон оставался образцом сурового коменданта, но стоило им остаться наедине, как маг опять весьма радушно улыбнулся:

– Итак, это место вашего пребывания почти до конца учёбы. Осматривайтесь, устраивайте себе рабочие места, – он указал на парочку запылённых столов, которые и правда напоминали рабочее место артефактора, – фронт работ перед вами, – и действительно, одну стену полностью скрывал стеллаж с ячейками, заполненными испорченными артефактами. – Суть проста: проверили основу, если она в порядке, проверили плетение, потом или восстановили его, или собрали заново. Если уничтожена основа, бросаете её сюда, – ещё один небрежный жест в сторону защищённой магией корзины. – К слову, этой ерундой уже лет десять никто не занимался, и я бы дал вам послабление, парни, но ректор явно дал понять, что пока вы всё это не разгребёте, наказание будет длиться, так что смотрите сами.

– Спасибо на добром слове, – Эвальдо с явным интересом в глазах рассматривал предоставленное им богатство. – Ир, ты был прав, это не наказание в полном смысле, это даже круче занятий у наставника Вальдо…

– Хорошо, что ты видишь это именно так, – отозвался Иренео.

– Веселее, мой милый, веселее, – фыркнул комендант, – тебя никто не просил вмешиваться, мог бы позволить этому юноше выкручиваться самому. Он бы, кстати, скорее всего, справился.

– Ну, хоть вы не начинайте, а? – почти взвыл Ир.

– Значит, отец до тебя уже добрался, – покачал головой Гидеон. – Прости, но у него всегда есть причины для всего, не забывай об этом. Ладно, не будем больше тратить время, приступайте, юноши, я приду за вами перед ужином, – ещё раз осмотрев помещение, он подбадривающе улыбнулся и вышел прочь.

– Итак, какой стол тебе нравится больше? – Иренео с неприязнью посмотрел на слой пыли на всем вокруг и, призвав свою магию, действуя так, чтобы не задеть стеллаж с амулетами – никому не хотелось нарушить и так сомнительную настройку, – начал от неё избавляться.

– Да они одинаковые, так что пусть будет ближайший, – Эв тоже воспользовался магией и быстро привёл в порядок своё будущее рабочее место. – Ир, а откуда твой отец уже знает о произошедшем, да ещё и отчитать успел? Он тоже маг разума?

– Отец всегда узнает всё, что касается его семьи, в самые кратчайшие сроки, – пожал плечами Иренео, это было совершеннейшей правдой, – и да, – после короткой паузы, во время которой парень уговаривал себя, что не будет ничего страшного, если он скажет это Эвальдо, ведь тот едва ли хоть кому-то расскажет, добавил он, – мой отец – тоже маг разума, так что промывать мозги он мне закончил как раз перед тем, как пришёл комендант.

– Да, ты же говорил про то, что он перестраховывается, – припомнил Эв. – Сильно досталось? И в кои-то веки не потому, что задели лично тебя.

– Он успокоится, возможно, даже извинится, ну, это из области почти недостижимого. В любом случае, я ничего бы не изменил в произошедшем сегодня.

– Я рад этому и тоже считаю тебя своим другом, – мягко улыбнулся Эвальдо, ненадолго прервавшись. – Ну что, с какой полки начнём – с самой верхней, нижней или на уровне глаз?

– Крайней от дальней стены, – не задумываясь ответил Ир, – там самые старые амулеты, половину можно просто выбросить.

– Хорошо, – Эв подошёл к нужному месту и, внимательно осмотрев фронт работ – там и правда было достаточно почти и истлевшего хлама, который годился только на выброс, принялся за дело.

Работа была несколько монотонной, но не такой уж и скучной, как могло бы показаться – артефакты здесь находились самые разнообразные, Эвальдо периодически ловил себя на том, что отправлять на переделку испорченные украшения и прочее немного жаль, но и починке подлежало далеко не всё. Иренео работал отстранённо, но вскоре на его столе собралось несколько ещё подлежащих восстановлению артефактов, а крайний ряд ячеек был свободным.

– В столе должна быть тетрадь, – сказал он, устраиваясь на своём месте и начиная выдвигать ящики, – там все рабочие схемы и порядок вливания силы.

– Ты тут уже бывал? – с интересом посмотрел на него Эв, отправляя очередной амулет в корзину. – О, а вот и она, – искомое нашлось сразу, в первом же ящике.

– Здесь нет, но в подобных местах – да, такая комната есть во дворце, я делал там амулеты для тебя.

– Понятно, – Эвальдо покосился на запястье, в очередной раз оценив изящность защитного плетения. – Слушай, так ты же теперь будешь на все занятия ходить, раз мы временно не можем покинуть эти стены? Вот наставникам радости будет, я не говорю уж про наших сокурсников.

– Боюсь, что если я действительно понадоблюсь во дворце, то эти стены быстро перестанут быть крепостью, – покачал головой Ир, приступая к восстановлению первого плетения, которое очень быстро нашлось в тетради, и со смешком добавил: – У меня, вообще-то, теперь даже собственная должность есть.

– Даже не знаю, позавидовать или посочувствовать, – хмыкнул Эв, листая записи. – Отказаться нельзя, всю твою жизнь уже распланировали?

– Отнюдь, после окончания Академии я буду волен выбирать свой собственный путь, – Иренео мечтательно улыбнулся. – Я бы хотел продолжить обучение, более углублённо изучать артефакторику, получить звание магистра, и тому подобное. Я тоже достаточно целеустремлён вроде твоей сестры. Хотя, возможно, всё не выйдет так гладко.

– А я, наверное, в искатели подамся. Артефакты или боевая магия – не совсем моё, а вот использование комплекса заклинаний и чуть более развитая интуиция, подсказывающая, как и где это лучше сделать – самое то, – поделился Эвальдо собственными планами.

– Уже нашёл наставника?

– Пока нет. Хотя наставник Лэнс заинтересовался тем, как я использую свои пусть очень слабые, но способности к магии разума, меня даже из общей группы перевели на индивидуальные занятия, – ответил Эв, – да и вообще он в курсе моих сил и возможностей. Подумаю ещё, после экзамена будет видно. А у кого ты планируешь продолжать учиться артефакторике, если не секрет?

– Есть несколько вариантов, но сложность в том, что мне нужен наставник со всеми четырьмя стихиями, иначе теряется много возможностей. Таких, как ты понимаешь, немного, по-хорошему, подходят только двое – ректор, – Иренео иронично усмехнулся, – и придворный маг Его Величества. И, кажется, я пролетел в обоих случаях. С другой стороны, всегда есть возможность учиться самостоятельно, а потом сдать экзамен на звание магистра.

– А чем тебя ректор не устраивает? – недоумённо посмотрел на него Эв. – Или это ты не устраиваешь его после всех своих отлучек и прочего?

– Я его разочаровал и едва ли успею выправить своё положение до выпуска. Всё сложно, Эвальдо.

– Понятно, – Эв вздохнул и снова вернулся к своему амулету. – Ну, а ко второму магу и правда лучше не лезть, как мне кажется, раз у тебя и без того сложное положение при дворе. Впрочем, самостоятельно не придётся сдерживать свою силу, правильно? – парень ободряюще улыбнулся. – Всё у тебя получится.

– Самостоятельно и ошибок можно допустить множество. Но я не собираюсь отказываться от своих планов.

Эвальдо только ещё раз улыбнулся и перевёл тему:

– А я ещё по родному городу скучаю, хоть и знаю, что перспектив там для меня немного, так что осесть там вряд ли получится.

– Тебе ничего не мешает туда возвращаться, так ведь? Одно заклинание, и ты у родного порога, где тебя всегда будут ждать.

– Пока возможность так сделать предоставляется не так уж и часто, – возразил Эвальдо, – сейчас на первом месте учёба, а пары часов слишком мало, чтобы прочувствовать всё, что было рядом столько лет. Отец после Академии так и не смог снова отказаться от моря… – и Эв, повинуясь порыву, начал негромко рассказывать о любимых местах в родном краю и немного о своей разношёрстной семье – слова цеплялись друг за друга, лились неспешным потоком, а руки так же неспешно занимались приведением артефактов в порядок. Иренео слушал достаточно внимательно, вновь удивляясь тому, как его вообще угораздило связаться с человеком из настолько другого мира, но эта непохожесть не отталкивала, а просто позволяла взглянуть на чужие слова и поступки немного по-другому.

Комендант вошёл как раз во время очередной истории про сестрёнку Эвальдо под звонкий смех Ира.

– А вы неплохо проводите время, – улыбнулся он.

– От работы мы не отлыниваем, не переживайте, – Иренео влил силу в последний из оставшихся на столе амулетов. – Даже напротив, очень стараемся.

– Я вижу, – старший маг удовлетворённо хмыкнул, глядя на то, сколько успели сделать парни, – но на сегодня уже всё, в комнате вас ждёт ужин и заслуженный отдых.

– Спасибо, – Ир мило улыбнулся и, поднявшись на ноги, почти картинно потянулся, стараясь как можно быстрее разогнать кровь. За своё позёрство он получил щелчок по носу и лукавый взгляд от коменданта:

– Иногда поражаюсь, как ты, совершенно не походя на родителей, умудряешься быть их точной копией. Эвальдо, вы закончили, юноша?

– Не совсем, но этот амулет вполне меня дождётся, – парень отложил очередную побрякушку и тоже поднялся. – Идём? – Эв перевёл взгляд на Иренео и невольно рассмеялся: от того щёголя, который пришёл в пыльную кладовую, осталось совсем немного.

– Что-то не так? – лукаво уточнил Ир, явно понимая, что именно рассмешило Эвальдо, и напоказ щёлкнул пальцами, приводя себя в порядок. – Вот теперь идём.

– Лентяй, – беззлобно фыркнул тот, не спеша делать то же самое – очищающее заклинание Эв не любил, предпочитал банальный душ.

До комнаты добрались без приключений, хотя встречные студенты явно переглядывались и перешёптывались, несмотря на присутствие коменданта.

– График помните? – уточнил тот на пороге комнаты. – Выходите только на занятия, и очень советую не забывать об этом, – на этот раз мужчина был как-то подозрительно серьёзен: кажется, недавнее происшествие обросло ещё парочкой последствий.

– Можете не переживать, – заверил его Иренео, улыбаясь так, словно его совершенно ничего не заботило, – мы не хотим новых проблем.

– Рад это слышать. Не засиживайтесь допоздна, юноши.

– Спасибо за помощь, – в свою очередь подал голос Эвальдо. – До свидания. Похоже, завтра будет весело, – уже за закрытой дверью добавил он, – а по расписанию стоит практика.

– А ещё там будет наставник. Тебе не о чём волноваться, ректор умеет делать правильные выводы, а наставники – выполнять его приказы, – Ир немного помолчал, а потом с нервной улыбкой добавил: – Но если ты хочешь, я могу это исправить, Нейл принесёт тебе свои извинения, и люди начнут относиться гораздо лучше. В тебе достаточно хороших черт, мне даже не придётся сильно стараться.

– Ты хочешь совершить ту же ошибку, что и Аннабель? – покачал головой Эвальдо. – Мне не нужно ничьё обожание, тем более искусственное, а возможные мелкие неприятности – что ж, переживу, ты же справляешься.

– Я же не собираюсь воздействовать своей силой на тебя, большей глупости и придумать нельзя, – возразил Иренео, – и никто не говорил об обожании, маг разума моего уровня работает не так, как ты помнишь по себе, гораздо тоньше и незаметней. Но я услышал тебя.

– Я помню, что ты говорил про окружающих на задних лапках, – хмыкнул Эв, – и имел в виду именно это, но рад, что мы друг друга поняли. Ну что, ужин, задания и язык?

– Да, это будет правильно.

Вечер пошёл своим чередом, как будто и не было днём никакой стычки и последующего наказания – просто двое студентов разбираются с домашней работой, и позже один из них с удовольствием подмечает прогресс своего ученика в произношении и размере активного словарного запаса.

Они почти готовились к войне, но получили совсем другое – такое ощущение, что о них забыли, не трогали. К концу занятий Иренео даже начал подозревать, что над студентами всё же поработал ментальный маг, но так и не нашёл в себе сил проверить правдивость этого предположения. Комендант по-прежнему сопровождал их вне комнаты, и это одновременно напоминало почётный караул и конвой, но деваться всё равно было некуда, так что парни просто старались отвлечься от происходящего и поскорее закончить со своим наказанием. В этом немного помогали разнообразные амулеты – попадались даже такие плетения, которые парни видели впервые в жизни – и разговоры обо всём, причём Ир хоть и не мог делиться всем подряд ввиду своего происхождения и образа жизни, всё равно не отмалчивался. А ещё Эвальдо в какой-то момент понял, что за эти дни рассказал Иренео о себе едва ли не гораздо больше, чем той же Аннабель, но эта странность почему-то не особо его удивляла.

К выходным всё более-менее устаканилось, и, словно чувствуя, что студенты немного устали от рутины, к тому набору добра, что хранилось в кладовой, Гидеон прибавил целую груду ещё более старых вещей, найденных в запасниках прошлого ректора.

– Похоже, мы просто подвернулись под горячую руку, – схватился за голову Эвальдо, когда комендант ушёл, оставив на столе принесённые амулеты. – Ни за что не поверю, что это всё нашлось буквально вчера.

– У Академии давно нет штатного артефактора, – пожал плечами Ир, – услуги кого-то действительно стоящего недешёвы, а связываться с недоучкой себе дороже.

– А тут такая удача – сильный маг четырёх стихий под боком, – усмехнулся Эв. – Что ж, давай разбирать свежее?

– Ты хотел сказать, покрытое пылью веков? – фыркнул Иренео, приглядываясь к принесённому: здесь плетения были более яркими, чем у стандартных артефактов, более разнообразными и интересными. – Тонкая работа, удивительные вещи, но вроде ничего опасного. Придётся просить коменданта принести книги по артефакторике, не знаю, как ты, а я бы не хотел пытаться восстановить незнакомые плетения чисто на ощущениях.

– А я бы попробовал… – Эвальдо выудил из кучи изящную брошь и присмотрелся к ней. – Но, боюсь, наставники не оценят подобного порыва.

– Уверен, что выбрал правильное направление для будущего обучения? – с лёгкой ехидцей уточнил Ир. – Глядя на то, как ты здесь управляешься, я бы предложил подумать ещё. Красивый камень, – заметил он – на брошь как раз упал луч света от настольной лампы, заставив блики плясать на причудливой огранке.

– Да я вот тоже теперь сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся Эвальдо, крутя украшение. – Слушай, что-то с ней не так, но не могу понять, что. Как будто позвала, что ли. И плетение какое-то хитрое, трёхслойное. Посмотришь?

– Да, конечно, – Иренео осторожно вытянул из его пальцев украшение, присматриваясь к плетению. – Такое ощущение, что это вообще не амулет, – после тщательного изучения сказал он, – вот смотри, – парень сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы его собеседник действительно мог разглядеть то, о чём он говорил, лучше, – та часть, что почти касается броши, она похожа на заклинание сохранности – обычное дело для дорогих или фамильных ювелирных украшений. Дальше опять же стандартное плетение для поддержания вещи в чистоте, а вот верхнее мне незнакомо, но отчего-то кажется, что оно тоже из того же раздела.

– Нет, это точно что-то другое, – возразил Эвальдо. – Погоди, – он отошёл к своему столу и закопался в тетрадь. – Я вроде нечто подобное уже видел… Да, вот оно. Закрепление на предмете аромата или тонкой плёнки жидкости, в основном применяется для обработки ткани или в косметических целях. Веер облить и благоухать весь бал, как вариант. Но зачем вплетать подобное в брошь?

– Люди изобретательны, – пожал плечами Ир, убирая вещь в сторону к уже обработанным амулетам, – может, так аромат был более тонким, при дворе чего только не увидишь. Найдёшь что-то ещё столь же интересное? – предложил он, мягко улыбаясь: эта игра в угадайку вдвоём казалась куда более занимательной.

– Или вообще яд, – хмыкнул Эв, внутренний голос которого затих, как только брошь перекочевала из рук Иренео на стол. – Интересное, говоришь? Я попробую.

– Попробуй, – подначил его Ир и значительно серьёзней добавил: – Уверен, ничего из того, что перед нами, не способно убить, так что не яд. Хотя, о чём это я, ей явно около сотни лет, так что когда-то с её помощью могли бы избавиться от короля или просто неверного любовника.

Следующий час парни с явным интересом копались в залежах и правда вычленили ещё несколько не совсем стандартных плетений на украшениях. Маги уже не сидели каждый за своим столом, а устроились рядом, иногда с азартом споря, а иногда пытаясь быстрее другого найти нужное описание, смеясь и пихаясь локтями. А ещё Эвальдо начал ловить себя на мысли, что слишком уж наслаждается звуком чужого голоса, хотя Иренео говорил не на родном певучем языке, да и вообще Ир сам по себе весьма притягателен, хотя раньше парень никогда не рассматривал его с подобной точки зрения.

Запнувшись на середине фразы, Эв попытался сосредоточиться, но выходило плохо.

– Ир, что-то не так, – наконец собравшись с силами, тихо сказал он. – Твой амулет не мог дать сбой?

– О чём ты? – немного удивлённо спросил Иренео и, не дожидаясь ответа, взял собеседника за запястье, чтобы лучше рассмотреть названную вещь, мимолётно заметив, что касаться Эвальдо странно приятно, как и ощущать под пальцами чуть ускорившийся пульс. Плетение было в полном порядке, но парень не спешил отпускать чужую руку. – Думаешь, я всё-таки решил сделать глупость и воздействовать на тебя?

– Не думаю, да и амулет ни на что не реагирует, – Эв не лукавил, у Иренео была куча возможностей для подобного, но зачем? – Но ощущение схожее, и оно гораздо сильнее, – парень старался не смотреть на собеседника, потому что не был уверен, что уже сам не натворит чего-нибудь, что разрушит их дружбу, которой он дорожил. Ещё и тепло пальцев на запястье не прибавляло спокойствия.

– Я не понимаю… – начал было Ир. Похожее ощущение, значит, именно это – причина отведённого взгляда и румянца, едва заметно раскрасившего щёки. Очаровательного румянца, кстати, но это явно было не то, о чём стоило думать, не в отношении Эвальдо и не тогда, когда тот говорил о ментальном воздействии. – Посмотри на меня, – попросил Иренео, мысленно пытаясь отговориться тем, что сможет увидеть что-то в глазах, как это часто бывало, понять, что же с ними происходит, и почему кажется, что в комнате слишком жарко, а дыхание начинает сбиваться.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – Эв глубоко вздохнул, мысленно начав перебирать составляющие самых неприятных ритуалов, благо наставник Кассиус был горазд на образность, и повернул голову. Ир вблизи оказался ещё привлекательнее, и, судя по чуть шалому взгляду, что бы это ни было, на него оно тоже подействовало.

– Возможно, и так.

Всем известно, что маги разума более устойчивы к любому влиянию на этот самый разум, но вот с чувствами – совсем другая история, так что Иренео ещё успел понять, что глаза Эва потеряли привычный голубой цвет и казались почти черными, настолько был расширен зрачок, и это явно был очень и очень плохой признак, прежде чем его накрыло окончательно. Дальше он действовал на чистых эмоциях – небольшое движение вперёд, и свободная рука легла на чужой затылок, удерживая, не давая отшатнуться, секундная заминка, во время которой разум ещё пытался одержать верх, а потом поцелуй – чуть торопливый, но при этом бесконечно нежный. Иренео и не думал, что умеет так, что будет мечтать о том, чтобы это прикосновение не прекращалось… А потом один из амулетов обжёг руку, заставляя вскрикнуть от боли, отшатнуться и вскочить.

– Нас отравили, – теперь пришло время Ира прятать глаза.

– Что? – губы горели от желания повторить поцелуй, в голове шумело, слова Иренео донеслись как сквозь вату, а его порыв уйти причинил почти физическую боль, но Эв, тоже вставший, всё же краем сознания понимал, что происходит что-то неправильное, и изо всех сил старался вернуть контроль над мыслями и эмоциями.

– Нас отравили, – послушно повторил Иренео, из последних сил удерживая себя на месте, в чём порядком помогал по-прежнему обжигающе горячий амулет на запястье. На то, чтобы отправить сообщение коменданту, ушло слишком много сил, в основном потому, что хотелось вновь прижаться к Эвальдо, целовать его, скрыть от всего мира только для себя. – Прости, я…

Что он хотел сказать? Слова просто стёрлись. Тихо застонав, Ир вновь подался вперёд, накрывая чужие губы своими и чувствуя ту же готовность быть рядом хотя бы в эти безумные минуты. И наплевать, что они совершенно разные, что Эвальдо за всё время учёбы с определённым интересом смотрел только на девушек, и что скоро придёт помощь – сейчас было важно только обнимать друг друга и позволять этой странной нерастраченной нежности, постепенно сменявшейся страстью, захлёстывать с головой.

Едва ли они могли точно сказать, сколько прошло времени до того, как их буквально раскидало в разные стороны чужой магией, впрочем, достаточно аккуратно. Что странно, в дверях появился не комендант, а ректор, который опять словно бы пребывал в бешенстве, но это только на первый взгляд.

– Ир, что? – не сдерживая тревогу, почти страх, спросил он, придерживая Иренео за плечи и заставляя смотреть в глаза, но парень не мог объяснить, не сейчас, когда мысли путались, а тело буквально сгорало от желания. Но, к счастью, ректору это и не требовалось, хватило взгляда и одного заклинания. – «Алый туман»! – воскликнул он. – И где только нашли… – впрочем, удивление не помешало ему достать из небольшой сумки, что он принёс с собой, серебряный фиал. – Один глоток, – строго сказал мужчина, поднося его к губам Иренео. Убедившись, что взгляд парня чуть прояснился, ректор повторил то же и с Эвальдо. – Я не знаю, что сказать. Вас буквально укрыли от остальной Академии, но вы и здесь умудрились найти себе проблемы.

– Нашей вины в этом нет, магистр Сайрус, – покачал головой Иренео, которому сейчас явно проще было говорить с ректором, чем посмотреть на Эвальдо. – Значит, «Алый туман»?

– Да. Ты знаешь, откуда он мог взяться? – уточнил ректор.

– Думаю, с броши, что сегодня принёс комендант, мы ещё удивились, зачем на ней висит весьма специфическое заклинание.

– Значит, случайность, – кажется, такой ответ успокоил старшего мага. – На сегодня вы закончили, комендант проводит вас до комнаты, а я, пожалуй, ещё раз проверю весь хлам в этой комнате на возможные сюрпризы.

– Спасибо за помощь, магистр Сайрус, – Иренео почтительно поклонился, хотя хотелось умолять не оставлять их сейчас наедине, не заставлять переживать гнетущую неловкость от того, что произошло, а главное – не давать окунуться в воспоминания о поцелуях и объятиях, которые всё ещё тревожили, несмотря на то, что отрава уже не действовала.

– Простите за беспокойство, – тихо добавил Эв из своего угла. Наваждение «Алого тумана» спало, жгучий стыд за собственное поведение перед обоими магами ел поедом, но при этом дико хотелось вернуться на несколько минут назад и снова утонуть в неожиданной ласке. В голове пойманной птицей билась мысль: «Я сошёл с ума».

– Пустое, – отрывисто бросил ректор и указал им на дверь, явно показывая, что не хочет их здесь больше видеть.

Непривычно тихий комендант, который дожидался за дверью, провёл парней до комнаты и оставил наедине в неловком молчании. Ир отошёл в глубь комнаты и устроился на кровати, по-прежнему пряча глаза, но при этом понимая, что сидеть вот так в тишине – тоже не вариант.

– Ты… – Иренео очень старался делать вид, что все в порядке, но даже заговорить нормально не получилось – голос хрипел, и пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем продолжить: – Наверное, хочешь знать, что такое «Алый туман»?

Эвальдо, проводив его взглядом, дошёл до своего стола и опустился на стул – расстояние было достаточным для того, чтобы держать себя в руках, но и повышать голос не было необходимости.

– Судя по всему, разновидность отсроченного любовного зелья? – бесцветно уточнил он.

– Нечто гораздо более мощное и опасное. Такое притяжение – только в начале, а потом всё стало бы гораздо хуже, и в итоге мы убили бы друг друга. Нам повезло, что ты оказался таким внимательным, Эв.

– Это не я внимательный, это ситуация была… Необычной, – тихо отозвался Эвальдо. – И вообще, эта брошь именно мне под руку попалась, ты же понял в итоге, что происходит.

– Да, действительно необычной, – улыбнулся Иренео: он старался взять себя в руки, и заученные упражнения для самоконтроля вполне в этом помогали – выровнять дыхание, сосредоточиться на действительно важных вещах, а важным сейчас было не потерять доверие Эва, его дружеское отношение, перевести всё в неприятную, но шутку, – особенно для тебя, я-то как бы часто замечаю за собой мысли о том, что было бы неплохо поцеловать понравившегося парня. Тебя вела твоя интуиция, и всё к лучшему, подумай, что было бы, попади брошь в руки к кому-то другому, к чему могло бы это привести? Возможно, мы спасли кому-то жизнь, смотри на это с такой стороны.

– И снова привлекли ненужное внимание магистра Сайруса, – парень криво улыбнулся, думая о том, что, может, хоть через пару часов его наконец отпустит окончательно? Зелье ректора помогло телу, но не мыслям. Ректор, – внезапно понял Эвальдо, – откуда он узнал о произошедшем? Комната с артефактами экранирована, иначе их работа по восстановлению сияла бы маяком в ночи, значит, это Иренео. Кого же он попросил о помощи? Отца? Вспомнилась искренняя тревога за Ира в голосе магистра, пробившаяся даже через дурман. Регулярные отлучки парня, остававшиеся без наказания, даже если он возвращался после отбоя. Знание о том, что все четыре стихии проявляются только у детей магов с ними же. «Один из моих родителей – тот ещё перестраховщик». – «Я его разочаровал». – «Совершенно не походишь на родителей». Картинка сложилась, и Эв с кристальной ясностью понял, насколько же он не ровня Иренео, и что сегодняшнее происшествие так и останется только ярким воспоминанием, которое почему-то не хотелось терять.

Тяжело вздохнув, парень поднялся.

– На этот раз он не злился, так что всё хорошо, – улыбнулся Ир, несколько тревожно глядя на собеседника. – Эвальдо, ты в порядке? У этой гадости может быть порядком побочных эффектов. Может, стоит обратиться к лекарю?

– Всё нормально, – покачал головой тот, – зелье ректора весьма помогло. Обещаю, если почувствую себя неважно, скажу об этом, – и Эв, стараясь не смотреть на Иренео, скрылся за дверью в ванную.

Ир только глаза закатил, потому что всё явно было не нормально, и он понимал, правда – самого всё ещё вело от произошедшего, и он был далеко как не уверен, что не попытается поцеловать Эва, если тот окажется слишком близко. Но им нужно пережить это, не прячась друг от друга, если нужно, проговорив то, что они чувствуют, потому что в другом случае их дорожки очень скоро разойдутся, а это было последнее, чего хотелось бы парню. К тому же, возможно, в какой-то бредовой вселенной у них бы был шанс не только на то, чтобы забыть, но и на то, чтобы продолжить?

Эвальдо вернулся переодевшийся и с немного влажными волосами, как-то потерянно оглядел комнату – до ужина ещё было достаточно времени, а разбираться с заданием, полученным от наставников, не было совершенно никакого желания – и вернулся на прежнее место.

Глядя на его метания, Ир с трудом подавил тяжёлый вздох.

– Как думаешь, может, стоит попросить коменданта отпустить нас на прогулку? Думаю, есть хороший шанс, что он согласится.

– Не откажусь, – Эв так до сих пор и не решил, как себя вести в подобной ситуации, и был искренне благодарен Иренео за попытку немного разрядить обстановку.

– Я постараюсь всё уладить, – заверил его Ир и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в иную реальность. Говорил он недолго, но всё же смог добиться своего, пусть и не так, как планировал изначально. – Коменданту чётко было сказано, что мы не можем ходить по территории Академии без сопровождения, он не хочет наживать себе проблем. Но есть другое предложение. Как ты отнесёшься к тому, чтобы немного погостить у меня дома?

Эвальдо, уже успевший понять, что Иренео общался с кем-то, не обязательно с отцом, эти несколько минут смотрел на парня, пользуясь тем, что глаза у Ира были закрыты. Почему до сих пор так хотелось прикоснуться, зарыться в мягкие волосы, пропуская их сквозь пальцы? Это уже не было навеянной тягой, Эв вполне мог себя контролировать, но по-прежнему не понимал, откуда взялось это желание. Он же совсем недавно встречался с Аннабель, значит, дело не в том, что ему банально хочется хоть чьего-то тепла. Может, подсознательно он с самого начала чувствовал что-то подобное, потому и сразу принял сторону Иренео в противостоянии того против всех?

– Если только из-за этого у тебя не прибавится проблем, – да, Эвальдо было бы интересно узнать о друге – а друге ли теперь? – ещё немного, и парень был уверен, что Ир предложил это без злого умысла.

– Совершенно нет, – Ир явно воодушевился и с улыбкой поднялся на ноги, – папа, если он всё же появится, в чём я очень сомневаюсь, будет счастлив увидеть меня в кои-то веки с другом. Тогда собирайся, и я открываю портал.

– Собирайся? – уточнил Эв. – Мы разве не на пару часов?

– У нас выходные, так что я рассчитываю где-то на сутки среди цветочного аромата и лесной зелени.

– Звучит заманчиво, – на этот раз улыбка была заметно живее. – Хорошо. Мне нужно знать что-то, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом? Я не вхож в высший свет, а твои родные – явно не простые маги.

– Не думай об этом, – отмахнулся Ир, – я ведь сказал «папа», а не «отец», а он у меня мало того что далеко как не часть высшего общества, так ещё и не маг вовсе. Всё будет хорошо.

– Как скажешь, – и Эв быстро собрал сумку. – Я готов.

– Вот и хорошо, мы явно заслужили передышку, – Иренео сосредоточился на ощущениях свежего ветерка, тепла солнечных лучей, пряном запахе цветов – всём том, что было частью его дома, и открыл портал. – Прошу.

– Как тут красиво, – заметил Эв, пройдя вперёд и замерев на миг.

– Отец долго искал идеальное место и, как видишь, нашёл. Пойдём, я покажу тебе гостевую комнату, а после того, как устроишься, можно будет уже и по саду прогуляться, чтобы разглядеть тут всё.

Эвальдо молча последовал за ним, находясь под некоторым впечатлением – дом был не очень большим, но явно хорошо защищённым, и то, что его допустили сюда, лучше прочего доказывало, насколько велико доверие Ира, и парень собирался его оправдать.

– Так, – поднявшись на второй этаж, сказал Иренео, – направо лучше не ходи, там комната родителей и кабинет. Не то чтобы я тебе не доверяю, но отец и правда может не так что-то понять, а у него совершенно срывает тормоза, когда он видит рядом со своим супругом даже тень опасности, – парень улыбнулся, пытаясь смягчить свои слова, но есть вещи, о которых стоит говорить сразу, эта была как раз из подобных, – а вот сюда – пожалуйста, – он указал в другую сторону, где в конце небольшого коридора виднелись две двери. – Наши комнаты будут напротив, если что-то понадобится, достаточно просто постучать в дверь.

– Понятно, – спокойно ответил Эв. – Тебе нужно что-то ещё сделать? Я бы, если честно, просто бросил сумку и ушёл в сад, но без тебя гулять тут стану.

– Нет, мне вполне подходит твой план.

– Тут совсем иначе, чем в Академии или на побережье, – заметил Эвальдо чуть позже, не спеша идя по дорожке между деревьями, – даже воздух совсем другой, и дело не в аромате цветов.

– Ты просто привык шороху волн на грани слышимости или гулу человеческих голосов, а здесь тихо, ну, почти, и деревья немного другие, в них слишком много магии, – Иренео задумался буквально на мгновение, а потом решительно направился прямо по пружинящей под ногами траве. – Здесь есть особое место, оно очень помогло мне справиться, когда проснулась последняя стихия, уверен, тебе понравится, – он шагал вперёд, кожей ощущая любопытство спутника, его пристальный взгляд. – Вот сюда. Смотри.

По нагромождению камней стекали водные струи, превращаясь в завораживающий каскад небольших водопадов, пахло свежестью подземного источника и немного железом. Иренео обернулся к Эву, чтобы не пропустить его реакцию на увиденное, а тот сделал оставшиеся несколько шагов, присел на корточки, почти благоговейно коснулся текущей воды и замер: магия пела, все три стихии снова переплелись, но не для атаки, как в Академии на тренировочной площадке, а образуя нечто иное, столь же прекрасное, как это необычное насыщенное магией место.

– Оу, – выдохнул Иренео, глядя на поразительной красоты плетение, которое разворачивалось вокруг Эва: никогда прежде он не видел ничего подобного. Полностью заворожённый, парень коснулся чужой магии, чувствуя, как пальцы кольнуло теплом, а дыхание перехватило.

От этого действия Эвальдо вздрогнул, вынырнув из своего почти транса, и перевёл взгляд на Иренео.

– Эээ, – глубокомысленно выдал он, осознав, что происходит, но не спеша что-то менять. – Ир?

– Прости, – Иренео поспешно убрал руку за спину, словно боялся натворить ещё что-то. – Не знаю, что это было за плетение, но выглядело слишком красиво, и я не удержался. Всё в порядке? – при этом парень мысленно ругал себя: им сегодня и так хватило неловких моментов, Эвальдо только престал глаза отводить, и тут опять…

– Да, всё хорошо, это не было неприятно или что-то подобное, – Эв с некоторым сожалением сосредоточился, и плетение вокруг него замерцало и погасло. – Спасибо, что показал это место, – очень хотелось как-то ещё выразить свою благодарность, например, коротко обнять, но парень сдержал этот порыв – после сегодняшнего происшествия это могло быть неправильно понято.

– Я и сам рад этому.

Эвальдо улыбнулся, встал и посмотрел по сторонам.

– Идём дальше? Надо же пользоваться моментом недолгой свободы.

– Это необязательно, тебе же понравилось здесь, верно? У нас достаточно времени для того, чтобы просто посидеть и послушать пение воды.

– Если тебя это не обременит, – Эв без раздумий отошёл на шаг от родника, устроился на траве в позе для медитаций и закрыл глаза: и правда, стоило окончательно взять эмоции под контроль и не доставлять неудобства ни Иренео, ни его родителям, если те составят компанию сыну и его гостю.

Ир только улыбнулся и, тоже отойдя чуть в сторону, уселся под одним из деревьев, не переставая, впрочем, наблюдать за Эвальдо, находя спокойствие в его сосредоточенности. Негромко журчала вода, задорно расплёскиваясь у подножия возвышенности, над головой заливалась какая-то пичуга, слышался едва заметный шелест листьев. На Эвальдо наконец снизошло спокойствие, вымывая из головы тревоги и страхи, сомнения и неуверенность. Вокруг мага снова развернулся рисунок трёх стихий – по-видимому, силы природы и человека вошли в резонанс, решил внимательно следивший за происходящим Иренео, недаром же это место и ему самому помогло в своё время. А Эв просто чувствовал, что так правильно, что эта вылазка – именно то, чего ему не хватало, и хотел напитаться этим ощущением под завязку.

– Спасибо, – едва ли Эвальдо осознавал, насколько светлой была его улыбка в этот момент. – Я в полном порядке и готов к свершениям, – он принял как должное то, что Иренео, похоже, для него – совершенно особенный человек, и перестал корить себя за неуместные желания. И пусть, скорее всего, их пути разойдутся по окончании Академии, это не помешает им сейчас продолжать поддерживать дружеские отношения, оставив этот день глубоко в недрах памяти.

– Можем начать с того, чтобы приготовить себе обед, – с улыбкой предложил Ир, – без магии. Весьма подходит для первого шага к свершениям, не находишь?

– Думаешь, я не умею? – хмыкнул Эв. – Вызов принят.

– Думаю, ты многое умеешь, – спокойно парировал Иренео, – как, собственно, и я сам. Пойдём, покажу тебе кухню, самое забытое помещение в этом доме.

– А почему забытое? – Эвальдо легко поднялся на ноги и направился за ним. – Ты же приносил творения вашего повара, насколько я помню.

– Повар обитает не здесь, а в столичном доме, сюда его творения обычно приносит отец. Это место только для нашей семьи и очень редких доверенных гостей, никто из которых не фанат готовки.

– Значит, я допущен в святая святых? – Эв негромко рассмеялся. – Что ж, внесём сюда долю хаоса.

– О нет! – напоказ возмутился Иренео. – Никакого хаоса. Аккуратность и осторожность, мой дорогой. Всё же это мой дом.

– И строгое следование рецепту? Так неинтересно, – рассмеялся Эвальдо, чувствуя странное тепло от подобного обращения. – Но обещаю ничего не спалить.

– Главное, чтобы кухня осталась в первозданном виде, а рецепт… Удиви меня.

– Договорились, – за этой шутливой перепалкой парни успели дойти до нужного помещения – светлого, как и всё в этом доме, но явно не используемого по прямому назначению. – Так, где что лежит? – Эв по дороге успел придумать, что будет готовить, и действительно хотел хоть немного, но удивить Ира.

– Ты же маг, – с насмешливым укором сказал Иренео – ему явно нравилось это поддразнивание, – будущий искатель, неужели сам не найдёшь?

– Сам же сказал, мои таланты вполне могут лежать в другой области, – парировал Эвальдо, – но если ты позволяешь… – и парень безошибочно вычленил места, где находится нужная утварь, а уж продукты и искать не пришлось – кладовая была вполне стандартной.

– Если бы я не хотел, чтобы ты использовал здесь магию, – Ир легко запрыгнул на подоконник, чтобы не мешать и в тоже время с удобством наблюдать за происходящим, – попросил бы надеть ограничитель.

– Мог бы просто попросить, – Эв сноровисто занялся делом, – дома я редко ею пользуюсь.

– Здесь, скорее, дело привычки, когда доходит до ограничения магии, на слово не верят, Эвальдо, и я рад, что ты явно не попадал в подобные ситуации.

– А тебе, похоже, приходилось. Давай не будем о грустном, расскажи лучше об этом месте? Это я не к тому, что хочу выведать, где оно находится, например, я имею в виду твоё к нему отношение.

– Это мой дом, Эв, – немного удивлённо сказал Ир, – как я могу к нему относиться? Я рос здесь, проводил большую часть времени, это мой маленький мир.

– Ну, не скажи, свой дом любят далеко не все, некоторые сбегают в поисках чего-то лучшего, как только выдаётся такая возможность, – чуть погрустнел Эвальдо. – У нас был сосед, он много лет ходил в море с отцом и наконец осел где-то на островах, единственный из всей команды, но и там не смог остаться – по слухам, кочует, надолго не задерживаясь на одном месте.

– Неприкаянная душа, я понимаю. Но это место я искренне люблю, и если когда-нибудь найдётся тот, кто готов будет разделить со мной жизнь, я буду рад привести его сюда, подарить ему спокойствие и надёжность этого места, – Иренео поймал себя на том, что, вообще-то, уже сделал это, уже привёл сюда того, с кем хотел бы всем этим поделиться, и резко замолк.

Эв на секунду замер, в голове сами собой всплыли слова Ира о том, что тот с недавних пор официально свободен, но парень тут же встряхнулся и продолжил своё занятие.

– Я уже завидую этому человеку, – стараясь выдержать ровный тон. – Да, а твои родные к нам не присоединятся? – перевёл он тему, прикидывая количество порций.

– Не завидуй, ты уже здесь, и я собираюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы ты был желанным гостем в этом доме и дальше, – Ир понимал, что ступил на тонкий лёд, но, с другой стороны, он не сказал ничего лишнего, не стоило зацикливаться на этом и говорить дальше, тем более Эвальдо сам очень любезно предоставил возможность сменить тему. – Не думаю, что родители найдут для нас время, у них были свои планы на эти дни, – Иренео улыбнулся, вспомнив короткий рассказ о каком-то очень редком растении на каком-то очень дальнем острове – папа всегда умел находить интересные места для свиданий, и стоило бы у него этому поучиться.

«Гостем, да, на большее я и не рассчитывал, – Эв решил не обольщаться и придержать подобные мысли при себе. – Что-то меня опять не туда занесло».

– То есть мы по-прежнему в изоляции, только на этот раз условия гораздо лучше и нет бдительного ока коменданта. А я-то успел подумать, что наше наказание немного смягчилось…

– Нас отпустили на выходные, но это не значит, что мы прощены, – Ир, если честно, не очень понял связь между их наказанием и пребыванием здесь. – А насчёт изоляции, не думаю, что ты был бы рад обществу моих родителей – они не те, кого любят друзья – или наших сокурсников.

– Я не сказал, что наказание закончилось, я говорил про смягчение, – поправил его Эвальдо. – И насчёт родителей ты, пожалуй, прав, так что всё к лучшему.

– Мы вдвоём в большом доме, полная свобода, – фыркнул Ир. – Для полного состояния праздника не хватает чего-нибудь алкогольного.

– Угу, ляжет этот алкоголь на остатки «Тумана» и зелья от него, и ректор от меня мокрого места не оставит, – хмыкнул Эвальдо, не сдержавшись. – Мы и так далеко не образцовые студенты.

– При чём здесь ректор? – искренне удивился Ир, представив то, о чём говорил Эвальдо: алкоголь действительно сейчас мог подействовать весьма странно, но вот отчего-то это ни капли не пугало. – И я пошутил, Эв, маги разума очень редко употребляют что-то горячительное, а если и случается, то явно не в такой дозе, чтобы начать чудить.

– При том, что мы официально должны быть в Академии, а алкоголь в её стенах запрещён. Не уверен, что нам разрешили бы подобный загул, – пояснил Эв, не спеша говорить о своих предположениях о личности отца собеседника. – Ну, а особенности твоей магии для меня – тёмный лес, уж прости.

– О да, алкоголь запрещён, – рассмеялся Иренео, – но это никому не мешает оттягиваться. Кстати, вкусно пахнет, – парень не хотел обсуждать свою магию, не хотел портить этот вечер, так что постарался воспользоваться удобным предлогом, чтобы перевести тему.

– Не торопись, это ещё не всё, – притворно строго погрозил пальцем Эв. – И ты мне сейчас так сестру напомнил, она всегда крутится около мамы и выспрашивает, как идёт процесс готовки и можно ли стянуть что-нибудь мелкое «для аппетита», – поделился он со смехом.

– О, мы нашли ещё что-то, в чём я похож на твою сестру, – улыбнулся Ир, радуясь тому, что можно подхватить шутливый тон.

Оставшееся время до того, как был накрыт стол, прошло в том же духе – парни перешучивались, больше не испытывая неловкости, как будто вернулись на несколько дней назад.

– Ну, вот и всё, приятного аппетита, – Эвальдо устроился за столом напротив Ира и добавил: – Надеюсь, у меня всё же получится удивить тебя.

– У меня сегодня было достаточно поводов для удивления. Приятного аппетита.

– Я рад этому, честно.

Иренео с трудом остановил себя, буквально заставил замолчать, потому что вопрос: «А тому, что я удивился тому, насколько ты хорошо целуешься, ты тоже рад?» – был бы очень неуместен, так что он ограничился только благодарной улыбкой.

После ужина несколько разомлевшие парни устроились в гостиной на том же первом этаже – расходиться по комнатам не хотелось обоим. Не то чтобы воцарившаяся тишина угнетала, нет, но в ней было слишком много времени для мыслей, некоторые из которых стоило бы как можно быстрее прогнать прочь, например, что всё это слишком похоже на странный вариант свидания, а то и знакомства с родителями, и сейчас Иренео был очень рад, что папы всё же не оказалось дома, потому что это было очень неловко. Только представив, как родители входят вместе в дверь, и Терсей иронично прищуривается и выдаёт нечто привычно ехидное, Ир понял, что они – те ещё везунчики.

– Обычно я легко нахожу темы для разговора, – сказал он, нарушая тишину, – но с тобой как-то не хочется говорить о привычной пустой ерунде. Как насчёт попробовать вспомнить парочку устойчивых оборотов на моём родном языке?

– И ты ещё сетовал, что я много занимаюсь, – улыбнулся Эв, снимая артефакт-переводчик. – «Начинаем?» – не совсем чётко, но вполне понятно певуче произнёс он.

И что Иренео можно было ответить, кроме: «Давай попробуем»?

Следующий час прошёл за довольно оживлённым разговором – Эв в очередной раз про себя порадовался своей хорошей памяти и возможности попрактиковаться, – а после парни всё же разошлись по своим комнатам: день был длинным и насыщенным.

Перед сном Иренео привычно распахнул все окна: он любил, когда в комнате было свежо, и аромат ночных цветов немного пьянил своей сладостью. Стоять лишь в тонких домашних брюках и чувствовать, как ветер треплет волосы, а ночь тихо поёт о чём-то множеством едва слышных голосов – особенное ощущение, и так трудно было заставить себя отойти и устроиться в кровати, которая сейчас казалась не очень приветливой. Он бы с большим удовольствием постоял ещё или не отпустил бы Эвальдо прочь, чтобы показать ему эти минуты волшебства перед сном, но сегодня это было бы слишком для них обоих. Сейчас, наедине с собой, можно было признаться, что всё происходящее было приличным испытанием для самоконтроля, и, судя по всему, не только для него.

Едва слышно застонав от пошедших по кругу мыслей, Ир постарался очистить разум, прогнать всё, что могло бы сегодня помешать ему уснуть. Небольшое усилие, и он соскользнул в сон, который лишь в самом начале был спокоен, как водная гладь в полный штиль, но это не продлилось долго. Иренео не видел ничего в темноте вокруг, но знал, что не один. Ощущение чужого присутствия буквально оглушало, от тёплого, немного сумасшедшего взгляда кружилась голова, а на щеках расцветал лихорадочный румянец, дыхание сбилось, и хорошо, что его поймали чужие губы. Ир знал, что это нереально, и в то же время сейчас для него не было ничего более настоящего, ничего, что он хотел бы сильнее, чем тяжесть тёплого тела, что не давала толком пошевелиться, и торопливых жадных поцелуев. Парень инстинктивно выгнулся, чтобы быть ещё ближе, но вместо этого почувствовал лишь пустоту и холодный ночной воздух.

Иренео резко сел, чувствуя, что его магия, всегда такая послушная, разлита в воздухе – слишком большая концентрация, настолько, что вполне могла снести заклинание на амулете Эвальдо, как пушинку. Он должен проверить, что не причинил вреда, он должен, но так и не мог двинуться с места. Нужно прийти в себя и сделать то, что должен, – повторял себе Ир, и спустя несколько наполненных всё ещё сбитым дыханием минут он всё же поднялся и побрёл к двери. Для того, чтобы постучать в соседнюю, потребовалась вся его решимость, но все же парень справился и теперь с обречённостью ждал ответа.

Эвальдо же долго не мог уснуть – осознание того, что они одни здесь, будоражило воображение, успевшее улечься после прогулки по саду, да и Ир, оказавшись в привычной обстановке, был ещё более расслабленным и домашним, чем обычно, что тоже не добавляло спокойствия. Но вот парень всё же задремал и снова оказался в той комнате в Академии, снова рядом с Иренео, обнимая его, но на этот раз видя не жажду, а тепло в глазах напротив – и раздумий, что это не совсем правильно, на этот раз не было. Поцелуй всё длился и длился, форменные куртки куда-то испарились, тёплые руки уже успели скользнуть под рубашку, вызывая лёгкую дрожь предвкушения… И Эв резко распахнул глаза, услышав осторожный стук.

«Что-то случилось? Вряд ли Ир решил просто подшутить», – парень решил, что полностью одеваться он будет слишком долго, и пошёл к двери как был – в одних штанах.

– Ты в порядке? – выпалил Иренео, стоило ему только открыть, причём выглядел парень так, словно только что пробежал пару кругов вокруг Академии.

– В общем, да, – ответил Эвальдо не сразу, с трудом собрав разбежавшиеся от подобной картины мысли. – А что случилось?

– Я… – начал было Ир, но потом понял, что не знает, как объяснить. Нет, конечно, он мог сказать правду, он и хотел этого, но что-то подсказывало, что не стоит. Хотя бы потому, что, начав говорить, он может не остановиться, было и так достаточно сложно сосредоточиться только на том, что он, возможно, причинил вред, не думать о том, что вот оно перед ним – безумие из сна, только руку протяни… Иренео отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник и, собравшись, выдал: – Можно взглянуть на твой амулет-защиту от ментальной магии?

– Да, конечно, – Эв протянул руку вперёд, позволяя рассмотреть браслет. – «Может, мой сон – не совсем сон? – мелькнула мысль. – И это Ир чувствует что-то подобное? Не может быть, это слишком нереально…»

Иренео нервно улыбнулся, с лёгкой опаской касаясь своей силы. Плетение было истощено, ещё немного, и парень пробился бы через него, и что бы случилось тогда, он не брался гадать. Плохо. Катастрофически, нереально плохо. Наполнять амулет, когда руки всё ещё чуть подрагивали то ли от ощущений, испытанных во сне, то ли от страха от понимания того, что он мог натворить, было плохой идеей, но ещё худшей было бы оставить всё как есть.

– Прости, – стараясь смотреть куда-то за плечо Эвальдо, сказал Ир, когда всё же смог восстановить должный уровень защиты, – наверное, это последствия «Тумана», но я рад, что моя потеря контроля всё же не навредила тебе.

– То есть это всё снова наведённое, – едва слышно вздохнул Эв, опустив руку. – Всё в порядке, – уже громче заметил он, – но, может, тебе стоит выпить успокоительный сбор? Я бы составил тебе компанию. Или на магов разума он не действует?

– Прости, я не думаю, что ночные посиделки – это то, что нам нужно, – Иренео всё же не удержался и прошёлся изучающим взглядом по фигуре Эва, надеясь, что полумрак хоть отчасти скроет его интерес, так же, как и реакцию на увиденное, – или как минимум мне. Может выйти весьма неловко.

– Прости, что-то я спросонок не то несу, – Эвальдо смутился, осознав наконец, что Ир несколько не в себе. – Спокойной ночи, – и буквально спрятался за закрытой дверью, тут же вцепившись в волосы с тихим: – Что я творю?! Кем меня теперь Ир считает, окончательно спятившим?

Парень отошёл к окну, распахнул его, простоял так, стараясь ни о чём не думать, пока не замёрз окончательно, и только после этого упал обратно на постель и снова провалился в беспокойный сон.

Для Иренео же его поспешность стала знаком и напоминанием о том, что у них как минимум разные интересы, и Эв, видимо, об этом вспомнил. «Главное, чтобы шарахаться не начал», – подумал парень и, грустно улыбнувшись, вернулся в свою комнату, где, так и не решившись попробовать вновь уснуть, погрузился в медитацию.

Утром Эвальдо снова был собран и сосредоточен. Действие любого яда, даже подобного «Алому туману», уже должно было наконец закончиться, а значит, если его по-прежнему будет тянуть к Иренео, то это будут уже его собственные чувства, пусть и непривычные, и ещё чуть позже можно будет попробовать вызвать Ира на откровенный разговор.

Собрав на всякий случай вещи – их отсутствие санкционировали только на сутки, – Эв навёл в комнате порядок и постучал в дверь напротив, за которой царила тишина. Впрочем, почти сразу по лестнице застучали торопливые шаги, и в коридоре показался Иренео.

– Я готовил завтрак, – с улыбкой сказал он, – пошли, иначе остынет.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся Эв в ответ. – Ответная любезность? Уже предвкушаю…

– Не знаю, вроде получилось сносно, но ничего не обещаю. Пойдём.

– Иду. Да, когда нам нужно возвращаться? Я бы ещё в саду погулял, если честно.

– До полудня мы можем остаться здесь, но потом придётся вернуть тебя в Академию.

– Официальная должность требует присутствия? – невесело хмыкнул Эвальдо, припомнив рассказ Ира. – Надеюсь, магистр Сайрус проверил все принесённые артефакты, и я не влипну в очередные неприятности.

– Думаю, ты сегодня вполне можешь не возиться с ними, – покачал головой Иренео, заходя на кухню и устраиваясь на своём вчерашнем месте; всё то время от встречи в коридоре до этого момента он внимательно следил за Эвом, надеясь понять, есть ли последствия у их ночного разговора, или всё же можно не волноваться; пока парень не выказывал никаких отрицательных чувств к самому Иру, разве что несколько резко отреагировал на его необходимость посетить дворец, – наказание же для нас обоих, так что это будет правильно.

– И что я буду делать в комнате в одиночестве? На тренировку же нельзя, а конспектов надолго не хватит. Мне несложно.

– Отдохни, – пожал плечами Ир и с нажимом добавил: – Это и правда может быть опасно, в прошлый раз ректор не смог обнаружить то, что смогло причинить вред, где гарантия, что там не завалялась подобная ерунда?

– Хорошо, – Эвальдо не любил сидеть без дела дольше пары часов, но признал правоту Иренео – если попадётся ещё какая-то дрянь, сам он вряд ли с ней справится. – Спасибо, всё было просто замечательно.

– Рад, что тебе понравилось. Тебя проводить, или ты просто хотел пошататься по парку без какой-либо цели, и компания только повредит?

– Твоя компания меня вполне устраивает, если, конечно, у тебя нет каких-то своих планов.

О, с каким удовольствием Иренео ответил бы, что у него есть планы, весьма чёткие и однозначные, например, прижать собеседника к ближайшей стене и поцеловать, вот только он не был идиотом и не собирался рисковать предоставленным шансом забыть обо всём, что случилось вчера, так что парень просто улыбнулся и сказал:

– Тогда пойдём, я прискорбно мало показал тебе вчера.

– Ты показал самое важное, – мягко улыбнулся Эв, вставая, – а сегодня будем навёрстывать остальное.

– Хорошо, – Иренео направился прочь из дома, пытаясь продумать эту вылазку, решить, что показать в первую очередь, но в итоге просто махнул рукой и не спеша пошёл по тропинке.

Прогулка вышла неторопливой и познавательной, для Эвальдо – так точно. Ир припомнил рассказы Эва о его родине и тоже поделился историями о своём детстве, прошедшем здесь, о мелких, но таких важных для ребёнка приключениях и происшествиях, старательно уговаривая себя не пялиться так откровенно на мягко улыбающегося парня рядом.

Как раз посреди очередной истории и такого приятного смеха Иренео понял, что их время вышло.

– Прости, – Ир не смог полностью скрыть нежности и тоски во взгляде, оставалось только надеяться, что он вовремя отвёл глаза, – но нам пора возвращаться. Меня ждут.

– Уже? – Эв мгновенно посерьёзнел. – Конечно, идём. Спасибо тебе, время здесь было чудесным.

– Пожалуйста, – Иренео немного рассеяно кивнул: он старался запомнить искреннюю благодарность и ту очарованность, в которой пребывал Эвальдо, запомнить его в своём мире счастья и безопасности – что-то подсказывало, что эти воспоминания скоро могут помочь удержаться от чего-то не очень приятного, ведь Ир догадывался, что его ждало во дворце, и уже заранее ненавидел это. – Нужно забрать твои вещи.

– Всё уже собрано, так что надолго я тебя не задержу, – Эвальдо в последний раз огляделся вокруг, запоминая, и быстро пошёл к дому.

На то, чтобы подхватить сумку, много времени не потребовалось, и вот парни снова стояли у порога – пора было расходиться, Ир уже открыл портал в Академию.

– Да встречи вечером, – немного натянуто улыбнулся Иренео. – Не заучись там до смерти.

– Обещаю, – твёрдо ответил Эв. – До встречи, – и он ушёл.

Иренео закрыл портал за его спиной и, глубоко вдохнув пряный воздух, перенёсся прочь, в иное место, которое сейчас казалось слишком холодным. Одежда уже дожидалась его, Его Высочество не менял привычек, и возможно, этот день пройдёт не так уж и плохо, как ожидал Иренео?

Если бы только он знал, как ошибся.

В Академию Иренео вернулся после отбоя, настолько сосредоточенный на необходимости контролировать себя, что даже не обратил внимания на отвлёкшегося от чтения Эвальдо. Подхватив сменную одежду, парень направился в ванную комнату: сейчас ему было необходимо побыть одному и перестать чувствовать себя мишенью для чужой похоти. Всё естественно, для всех он остался без любовника, и нашлось достаточно желающих занять вакантное место, и Ир толком не понимал, почему так резко отреагировал на то, что было частью ежедневной циничности дворца, но сейчас он сам себе казался грязным от всех этих взглядов, от отголосков мыслей, и едва ли даже обжигающий поток воды мог помочь избавиться от этого чувства. С трудом заставив себя выключить душ, парень без жалости уничтожил одежду, в которой был во дворце, и всё же покинул своё убежище.

Эв, при появлении Иренео тут же отложивший книгу, моментально переставшую казаться интересной, застыл изваянием. С соседом явно творилось что-то неладное, но чем-то помочь он вряд ли мог, так что оставалось лишь ждать, пока за стеной закончит шуметь вода.

«Держи себя в руках, – как заклинание, проговаривал Иренео, – просто держи себя в руках», – не то чтобы это помогало, но во всяком случае он смог вполне спокойно заговорить:

– Добрый вечер, – стараясь не замечать вопроса в глазах Эвальдо, сказал парень. – Как идёт подготовка к завтрашним занятиям?

– Всё давно сделано, я честно пытаюсь заниматься ничегонеделанием, – отозвался тот, – вроде даже выходит. Ты спать?

– Да, – после короткой заминки согласился Ир, – устал. Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной, – если честно, Эвальдо сомневался, что сон Ира будет безмятежным, но и лезть к взвинченному, несмотря на попытку это скрыть, парню он не спешил. – Я ещё немного посижу, – свет в комнате погас, остался только небольшой его источник у кровати Эва.

– Сколько захочешь, – в темноте проще – не нужно следить за выражением лица, – но не забывай, что завтра рано вставать, – договорив, Иренео постарался сосредоточиться на дыхании: он должен уснуть, и причём на этот раз его магия должна остаться под контролем, повторение вчерашней ночи в стенах Академии смерти подобно.

Через полчаса в комнате было тихо: Ир спал, окружив себя самыми мощными щитами, а Эв, так и не погасив огонёк, лежал, повернувшись в его сторону, и смотрел на парня. Этот вечер был весьма тоскливым, компании Иренео откровенно не хватало, и Эвальдо окончательно признал, что его тяга не имеет никакого отношения к магии разума или зелью, просто он банально влюбился. И когда восхищение и некоторая очарованность Иром как магом и сильной личностью переросли в нечто более глубокое? Да, Иренео – не девушка, но и что с того? Он отличный собеседник, интересный человек, к тому же целоваться с ним было просто потрясающе, ощущение гибкого тела под руками не желало стираться из памяти даже через столько времени, а те сутки в тишине спрятанного от всего мира дома были, наверное, одними из самых счастливых в жизни Эва.

Парень тихо вздохнул и погасил свет. Оставалось надеяться, что он не ошибся, и завтра можно будет поговорить начистоту.

Новый день начался с тишины, Иренео явно выглядел спокойнее и улыбался почти искренне, но всё же не спешил говорить ничего, кроме пожеланий доброго утра, и Эв решил его не трогать.

Студенты словно вспомнили, что до конца учёбы осталось не так уж и много времени, поэтому занятия прошли под эгидой тяги к знаниям, на парней снова никто толком не обращал внимания, разве что Нейл и его компания бросили несколько неприязненных взглядов, но это не очень-то и тревожило. А после обеда парни в сопровождении чуть хмурившегося Гидеона вернулись в знакомую комнату, где на столе заметно убавилось украшений и прочего.

– Магистр Сайрус нашёл ещё что-то потенциально опасное? – уточнил Эвальдо у коменданта.

– Насколько мне известно, нет, – ответил тот, – но эти вещи, они вполне могут преподнести вам ещё парочку сюрпризов, так что будьте осторожней и присматривайте друг за другом.

– Мы постараемся, – улыбнулся Ир. – А что насчёт книг?

– Найдёте в столе, они редкие, кара за порчу известна вам обоим, – комендант коротко хохотнул, глядя на то, как исказились лица парней. – Всё, я ушёл, а вам счастливо отбыть трудовую повинность.

– Надеюсь, до экзаменов мы всё же закончим, – Эв прошёл к своему месту. – Хотя, с другой стороны, это наказание оказалось совсем не наказанием.

– Пересмотрел свой взгляд на будущую профессию и узнал много новых интересных плетений? – беззаботно сказал Иренео, не спеша следовать его примеру: сейчас он не находил в себе достаточной сосредоточенности, чтобы работать с артефактами.

– Не только, – спокойно отозвался Эвальдо, – ещё понял, что эти плетения иногда полезны для прояснения соображения и понимания, что чего ты хочешь на самом деле.

– Прости, мне кажется, я не понимаю тебя, – Ир откинул назад упавшие на глаза волосы и пристально посмотрел на собеседника.

– Я сам не сразу понял, – Эв присел на край стола, чтобы видеть парня, так и стоявшего посреди комнаты. – Ир, та отрава на броши, она заставила меня посмотреть вокруг другим взглядом. Я не хочу забывать то, что произошло между нами, хотя, видят стихии, пытался, я хочу ещё раз поцеловать тебя, пусть и понимаю, что тебе это, скорее всего, не нужно, хочу быть рядом и после окончания Академии, хотя у такого сильного и известного мага, как ты, жизнь расписана, и место для меня там вряд ли найдётся, пусть ты и сказал, что я всегда буду желанным гостем в вашем доме. Просто теплится надежда, что я не ошибся, и ты чувствуешь что-то подобное, вот и… – Эвальдо замолчал: слова не подбирались, а Иренео смотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением лица.

Вот чего Ир не ожидал, так подобного признания. Хотел – в ту ночь, когда магия вышла из-под контроля, он отдал бы всё за эти слова, но сейчас против воли возникло подозрение, что в происходящем есть какой-то подвох. Магия? В Эвальдо полетел сноп диагностических чар, почти мгновенно вернувшись с отрицательным результатом, заставив Иренео смутиться.

– Прости, я просто не могу поверить. Эв, ты – единственный, кто оставался рядом все эти годы, ты дорог мне, и я хочу тебя, пусть мне несколько дико это осознавать, потому что я очень старательно гнал подобные мысли прочь, – парень несколько криво улыбнулся: слова выходили слишком резкими, но были необходимыми, – но мне кажется, ты не до конца понимаешь, в какую яму собираешься влезть. Я сейчас как товар, который хочет купить каждый второй при дворе, и это они даже не знают, кто я такой – просто хорошенькое личико и магический дар. Если свяжешься со мной, будешь в постоянной опасности. Мой отец… – Иренео оборвал себя: вот об этом явно не стоило. – И это только начало списка… Ты не подходишь для короткого, страстного романа, ты заслуживаешь большего, именно поэтому я боюсь дать всему этому шанс, потому что я меньше всего хочу причинить тебе боль, – Ир замолчал, прекрасно понимая, что всё то, что он сейчас сказал, скорее всего, встанет стеной между ними, но при этом отчаянно желая, чтобы, несмотря ни на что, этот шанс ему дали.

– Всё я понимаю, – Эвальдо крепче вцепился в край стола, чтобы пальцы меньше зудели от желания прикоснуться, взять за руку. – Ты владеешь всеми четырьмя стихиями, ты маг разума, признанный фаворит вашего принца, пусть и бывший, сын нашего ректора – поправь меня, если я ошибся в своих выводах, – парень криво улыбнулся, – но при этом ты счастлив в тишине скрытого от всех дома, ты прекрасный собеседник, и с тобой уютно молчать. Я не настолько силён и важен для мира, далеко как не амбициозен и спокойно переживу необходимость быть в тени, если это потребуется для того, чтобы быть рядом.

– А ты решительно настроен, – со вздохом сказал Иренео, – и проницателен. Я не хочу, чтобы ты бросил всё ради меня, но если ты действительно готов… – парень протянул ладонь, вновь оставляя последний шаг для Эвальдо. – Иди ко мне.

– Я думал, ты уже успел понять, что моего упорства на троих хватит, – Эв решительно оттолкнулся от столешницы, преодолел оставшееся до Ира расстояние и наконец обнял его. – Я тебе доверяю и знаю, что поступаю правильно.

– Мне страшно, несмотря на всё то, что ты обо мне сказал, мне всё равно страшно сделать этот шаг, но с тобой я готов, – высказавшись, Иренео подначивающе улыбнулся: – Самое время для поцелуев, не находишь?

– Комендант будет в экстазе, мы наконец-то ничего толком не сделаем, – согласился Эв, тут же выбрасывая из головы все посторонние мысли, кроме одной: «Как же я счастлив».

– Главное, чтобы он не решил, что мы опять под действием какой-нибудь дряни, – фыркнул Иренео, но тут же вновь стал серьёзным, стоило ему только взглянуть в глаза напротив: так смотрят на что-то бесконечно ценное, и парень был рад, что этот взгляд – для него. Оставалось только преодолеть последнее расстояние между ними и наконец поцеловать, стараясь не слишком жадно приникать к чужим губам. Впрочем, благие намерения довольно быстро испарились: разве можно было сдержаться и продолжать неспешную ласку, когда тебя обнимают так крепко, словно боятся потерять, когда с готовностью отвечают на малейшее касание, когда пульс частит так, что, кажется, они снова под воздействием «Алого тумана», но на этот раз всё по-настоящему, всё реально и взаимно.

– Стоп, – тихо прошептал Ир, но не смог запретить себе ещё раз коротко коснуться губ Эвальдо. – Нам нужно остановиться, мой дорогой.

– Да, сейчас не лучшее место и время, – взгляд Эва был всё ещё затуманен, но голос – твёрд. – Минутку, – и он, не разжимая объятий, уткнулся лбом в плечо Иренео, благо тот был на полголовы выше, стараясь взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

– Столько, сколько тебе нужно, – улыбнулся Иренео: ему льстило такое отношение, хотя и ему сложно было держать себя в руках, – мне хорошо с тобой.

– Я и не ожидал, что ты такой… Потрясающий, – подобрал отдалённо подходящее слово Эв. – Вот только я теперь больше буду думать о тебе, чем о предстоящих экзаменах или сложном плетении, которое нужно восстановить, – короткий смешок эхом отдался в груди. – Хорошо, что осталось совсем немного до выпуска.

– Не заставляй меня волноваться о твоей успеваемости, – с шутливой угрозой сказал Ир. – Мы справимся.

– Разумеется. Я не хочу, чтобы твой отец посчитал, что это такой способ втереться в доверие и сдать всё без усилий, – Эвальдо наконец нашёл в себе силы разомкнуть объятия и чуть отстраниться. – Мы справимся, – повторил он, – а пока стоит всё же заняться делом.

– Мой отец не принимает экзамены, Эв, – со смешком заметил Иренео, – он ректор, ему не до этого, к тому же тогда у половины студентов случился бы приступ паники ещё задолго до начала испытаний.

– Я знаю, но это не помешает ему подозревать меня в корыстных целях, – хмыкнул Эвальдо. – Я помню его взгляд, когда он примчался сюда спасать нас, он тебя любит и по-своему оберегает, как и любой нормальный родитель.

– Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? – немного удивился Иренео. – Он сделает всё ради своей семьи и, как бы мы с ним ни ругались, всегда придёт на помощь. Вот только я даже представить себе не могу разговор, в котором я рассказываю ему о наших отношениях, – парень нервно рассмеялся: вот уж действительно задачка, – остаётся надеяться, что он, как всегда, обо всём узнает сам.

– Пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Узнает – подтвердим.

Немного успокоившиеся парни устроились за одним столом – касаться друг друга хотя бы локтем сейчас было насущной необходимостью – и всё же разобрали ещё часть артефактов, пусть и меньшую, чем в прошлые дни, но для коменданта это вполне можно было списать на сложность плетений и количество потраченной магии. Хотя если он обратит внимание на их припухшие от поцелуев губы и те взгляды, которым они обмениваются, то ответ будет более чем очевиден…

Впрочем, парням повезло, Гидеон лишь махнул рукой от порога, зовя за собой, быстро довёл магов до их комнаты и куда-то ушёл – похоже, Фортуна была на их стороне, и у коменданта нашлись дела поважнее. А уже за закрытыми дверями можно дать себе ещё немного воли, пусть и не сразу – и Иренео, и Эвальдо прекрасно понимали, что для наставников невыполненное задание можно оправдать только близким дыханием смерти.

Хотя никто не мешал им немного сжульничать, во всяком случае, Ир именно так и считал, так что, развернув заклинание для себя, он подошёл к Эвальдо и, положив ему руки на плечи, предложил:

– Ты же знаешь это всё, давай позволим магии сделать самую скучную часть.

– Подбиваешь на нарушения? – рассмеялся тот. – Но отказываться не буду, не зря же усердно учился, за экзамены я не особо переживаю.

– Не переживаешь за экзамены? На тебя точно никто ничем не действовал? – Ир действительно несколько удивился. – Или думаешь, что есть более трудные вещи?

– За теоретические знания я с самого начала не боялся, только за практику, но после того, что произошло в том особенном месте в вашем саду, моя магия слушается просто замечательно, и я уверен, что теперь всё точно будет хорошо. А под трудными вещами ты имеешь в виду предстоящий разговор с магистром Сайрусом? – невольно улыбнулся Эв. – Мне ждать ещё десятка различных проверок?

– Ты думаешь, он ограничится десятком? – хмыкнул Иренео. – Отец, конечно, хорошо к тебе относится, но нужно назначить встречу на наших условиях, и чтобы обязательно был папа, он быстро прибьёт остатки паранойи. Ладно, до этого ещё есть время. Хватит гипнотизировать тетрадь, она и без твоей помощи прекрасно заполнится правильными словами в твоём неповторимом стиле, пойдём лучше поваляемся.

– С удовольствием, – магия и правда отлично справится с рутиной, сейчас важнее были тепло чужих рук и мягкость губ, стук сердец в унисон и возможность не скрывать нежность во взгляде. Обоим совершенно не хотелось, чтобы этот день заканчивался, но, к сожалению, над временем не властны даже маги.

Неделя пролетела незаметно. Наставники гоняли подопечных и в хвост и в гриву – до экзаменов на мастерство осталось совсем немного, так что парням было не так уж и тяжело прятать взгляды друг на друга, да и на них особо никто не таращился, все с головой погрузились в учёбу. Количество неисправных артефактов в «кладовке» тоже прилично уменьшилось, так что в один из выходных пришедший отпустить своих подопечных Гидеон, одобрительно покивав, заметил, что к концу обучения они точно закончат.

Ир только глаза закатил:

– Может, нас вообще уже от этого освободят?

– О нет, мой милый, этот урок ректор собирается довести до конца.

– Вы могли бы попробовать переубедить его.

– Ну нет, даже не попытаюсь. Пойдёмте, провожу вас до комнаты, наставник Кассиус сегодня так вдохновенно рассказывал о ждущей вас проверочной…

– Да уж, он это умеет, – Эв передёрнул плечами: упомянутый маг обучал студентов ритуалистике, а эти самые ритуалы были самыми разнообразными и не всегда бескровными.

– И очень хорошо, – согласился с ним Иренео, – так что будем готовиться.

– Вот и молодцы, – лукаво улыбнулся Гидеон. – До завтра.

– Я более чем уверен, что этот старый лис понял, что наши отношения изменились, – со вздохом сказал Ир, когда за ними закрылась дверь.

– Комендант – очень наблюдательный человек, – спокойно ответил Эвальдо, проходя вглубь комнаты, – и достаточно разумный, чтобы не трубить на каждом углу о том, что знает. Но нам и правда стоит больше уделить времени учёбе, до конца семестра всего две недели.

– Меня не волнует каждый угол, меня скорее тревожит одно конкретное кресло у камина, – фыркнул Иренео и на несколько секунд словно выпал из реальности – Эв уже видел такое и знал, что так парень прочитывает сообщения, которые получает с помощью одного из множества своих амулетов. Когда взгляд Ира вновь стал осмысленным, настроения шутить у него уже не было. – Мне нужно идти, – мрачно сказал он, – очередной бал, до чего же не вовремя.

– Это – часть твоей жизни, – погрустнел Эвальдо, отложив взятую было тетрадь, и подошёл к нему. – Иди, я тебя дождусь, ритуалистика не даст сильно заскучать или уснуть раньше времени.

Иренео закусил губу: он не хотел сейчас вновь окунаться в тот мир, но выбора не было, есть вещи, от которых нельзя отказаться, но можно сделать их хотя бы чуть более приятными.

– Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чём, – очень серьёзно сказал Ир, – только обещай, что обдумаешь мои слова.

– Конечно, я слушаю.

– Я предлагаю тебе магическую помолвку, – ловя его взгляд, проговорил Иренео, – такой знак поможет мне избежать навязчивого внимания… Стоп, прости, прозвучало ужасно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лишь средством достижения цели, – парень подошёл ещё ближе, беря Эвальдо за руку и переплетая их пальцы, – я бы не говорил о подобном, если бы на самом деле не хотел быть с тобой.

Эв молчал довольно долго.

– Я согласен. Насколько я помню, это можно скрыть? – наконец уточнил он. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы по Академии поползли ненужные слухи, если мы оба одновременно станем щеголять подобными знаками, ведь после истории с Аннабель я официально ни с кем не встречаюсь. И разговора с отцом в ближайшее время тебе не избежать…

– Я обо всём позабочусь, – заверил его Ир, – к тому же лучше уж разговор с отцом, чем бесконечные подкаты придворных. Ты точно хочешь этого? Не нужно соглашаться лишь потому, что хочешь сделать мою жизнь проще.

– Я люблю тебя, – без заминки и чётко певуче ответил Эвальдо на родном языке Иренео, – и хочу быть с тобой.

– Оу, мне стоило тоже выучить твой язык, мой дорогой? – не пытаясь скрывать изумление и радость от его слов, спросил Иренео и, не дожидаясь ответа, крепко поцеловал. – Я счастлив…

– Если хочешь, то всё возможно, – улыбнулся Эв, когда они наконец смогли оторваться друг от друга. – А сейчас нас ждёт ритуал, а тебя – необходимость идти, так что давай не будем терять время.

– Мне жаль, что мы не можем продолжить, но ты прав, времени нет… Я готов, если готов ты, – Иренео призвал свои стихии, и теперь они кружили вокруг парней, дожидаясь отклика от силы Эвальдо. Тот сделал то же самое, добавляя красок и сложности к узору творящейся магии, совершенному и уникальному рисунку, что спустя секунду отпечатался на запястьях парней, связывая их, пусть пока и не неразрывно.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Иренео, глядя в налившиеся морской синевой глаза Эва. – Мне невероятно повезло, что я встретил тебя, – после его прикосновения метка Эвальдо выцвела, а потом и вовсе исчезла: появится она теперь, только если парень сам решит показать признак своей принадлежности другим людям.

– Как и мне, – ещё один поцелуй, и Ир со вздохом отошёл на шаг, открывая портал. – Удачи, – прошептал Эв на прощание и, проведя по запястью кончиками пальцев, вернулся к своему столу: конспект позволит скоротать время до возвращения любимого человека.

Иренео же больше не страшила необходимость представать перед чужими глазами, о нет, он был горд продемонстрировать всем, что теперь не один, вот только его не просто так хотели видеть при дворе, и об этом стоило помнить.

– Весьма смело, – после того как официальная часть вечера была завершена, а едва заметный импульс магии заставил одного из придворных изменить свои планы, Его Высочество удостоил своего бывшего спутника коротким разговором, естественно, на виду у всего двора.

– Вы так считаете?

– Для многих твоя метка – как пощёчина, Иренео, – покачал головой принц: здесь они не могли себе позволить обычного радушного общения, слишком многие следили за каждым, даже мельчайшим, изменением выражений их лиц.

– Но вам она только на руку, как и мне, – Ир с трудом удержался от того, чтобы скрыть след магии Эвальдо от чужих глаз.

– Значит ли это, что ты просто обезопасил себя, или мне действительно стоит тебя поздравить?

– Это не фикция, – покачал головой Иренео, – и не обман, но я не собираюсь никого в этом убеждать.

– Новая порция слухов? Тонкий ход, – Его Высочество рассмеялся, – а ты умеешь заставлять людей корчиться от неведения. Но, Ир, будь осторожен, желающие заполучить тебя будут всегда, и не всех остановит твоё счастье и человек рядом с тобой.

– Я знаю, – маг грустно улыбнулся. – Спасибо за ваше время, мой принц, но, кажется, вы слишком много уделили его мне, ваша невеста начинает нервничать.

– Спасибо за заботу, но она слишком принцесса, чтобы показать это. Хорошего вечера, Ир, и удачи с грядущими экзаменами и новыми отношениями.

Иренео склонился в поклоне, скрывая довольную улыбку, а Его Высочество поспешил к невесте. Теперь оставалось ещё немного побродить в толпе, убеждаясь, что до всех дошёл нужный посыл, также парень весьма мило пообщался с Советником, убедившись, что этот весьма умный и сильный маг не собирается поддерживать дурные поступки отпрысков.

Уже значительно позже отбоя в Академии Иренео наконец получил благосклонный кивок от Его Величества и покинул дворец, торопясь к Эвальдо и пребывая в состоянии покоя и лёгкого предвкушения.

– Судя по всему, всё прошло достаточно спокойно? – тут же отложил книгу дождавшийся его, как и обещал, Эв. – Ты долго на этот раз.

– Извини, с некоторых мероприятий нельзя уйти раньше, чем позволят. Зато представляю, что завтра будет в половине заголовков светской хроники, – Ир тонко улыбнулся и с довольным вздохом устроился рядом с Эвальдо – тот казался несколько напряжённым, но с готовностью ответил на объятия. – Смотрю, ты не терял времени даром.

– Я же должен соответствовать ожиданиям наставников, – хмыкнул Эв, устраиваясь поудобнее, – не говоря уже о том, что сам процесс познания бывает довольно интересным.

– О да, от тебя ждут блестящих результатов, и даже я не могу сбить тебя с пути истинного, – улыбнулся Ир и с довольным вздохом закрыл глаза. – Как же я устал.

– А говорил, что скучные разговоры почти не утомляют, – тихо рассмеялся Эвальдо, убавив яркость света около кровати. – Уже поздно, откладываем всё остальное до завтра?

– Разговоры не утомляют, но мне прошлось танцевать, – Ир демонстративно поморщился и с хитринкой добавил: – Я думал, ты поможешь мне скорее уснуть и видеть правильные сны.

– Правильные? – подначил Эв. – От выплесков нашей магии спасают только мощные щиты, но мне нравится твоя реакция… – они и так уже лежали в обнимку, оставалось лишь чуть повернуть голову и коснуться губ, в очередной раз утонув в чувственной ласке.

– Щиты выдержат, – это было последней внятной фразой, что прозвучала этим вечером.

На следующий день, наверное, вся Академия знала об изменившемся статусе Иренео. Эвальдо как соседа самого неоднозначного студента тоже не оставили в стороне: сокурсники резко вспомнили, что парень поддерживает ровные отношения со всеми и может быть в курсе происходящего, так что в перерывах между лекциями и практическими занятиями к нему подходили и парни, и девушки, чтобы окольными путями попытаться выведать подробности свежей новости. Эв держал глухую оборону, понимая, что именно об этом его предупреждал Ир, но даже мысленно не жаловался, зная, что так будет всегда, и он прекрасно осознавал, на что идёт, признаваясь в своих чувствах и соглашаясь на магическую помолвку.

Иренео же даже отчасти радовался тому, что к нему самому никто не подходил: даже интерес не мог заставить людей переступить то, что давно уже стало лишь привычкой, но время от времени бросал на своего – стихии, кто бы мог вообще такое вообразить! – жениха сочувствующие взгляды. Ровно до тех пор, пока на одном из перерывов вместо спокойного места в конце коридора не оказался в полутёмной гостиной родного дома, в которую вытянул его сознание отец.

– Я обещал не ругаться на тебя, спокойно выслушать и пригласить домой отпраздновать такое важное событие после окончания экзаменов, – словно по заученному до автоматизма списку, выдал ректор.

– Но на деле ты хочешь стереть меня в порошок, объяснить, как опрометчиво я поступил, и напомнить, что я не в состоянии защитить даже себя, а не то что будущего супруга? – удручённо уточнил Иренео. – Мне казалось, тебе нравится Эвальдо.

– Он небезнадёжен, – Ир тяжело вздохнул, а магистр Сайрус продолжил: – Ладно, он красив, умён, своенравен и перспективен. Но это не отменяет того, что я считаю сделанное тобой несвоевременным и глупым, и, кстати, я очень разочарован тем, что твой избранник пошёл у тебя на поводу.

– Стихии, отец! – воскликнул Иренео, с трудом сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не застонать. – Давай не будем говорить о своевременности, я, если помнишь, прекрасно знаю историю твоих собственных отношений.

Магистр Сайрус заметно смутился: в чём-то его уже взрослый сын был прав, сам он в своё время наворотил ещё больше для того, чтобы остаться рядом с любимым человеком.

– Я всё равно с ним поговорю.

– Интересно, а его отец не захочет поговорить со мной? – ехидно пропел Иренео, понимая, что буря миновала, и можно выдохнуть.

– Возвращайся к занятиям, – фыркнул старший маг и разорвал связь.

Что ж, самые важные для Иренео люди одобрили его выбор и шаг с помолвкой.

Занятия закончились, магистр Кассиус, проведший обещанную проверочную работу, сиял, как новенькая монета – не все студенты, несмотря на сложность его предмета, достаточным образом подготовились и сумели сосредоточиться на работе, а не на циркулирующих сплетнях, так что от Эва на время отстали, и до комнаты с артефактами парни дошли вполне спокойно.

– Мы наконец-то в тишине, и никто не пытается прожечь нас взглядом, – с улыбкой сказал Иренео, ласково глядя на Эва, – если не считать артефактов, конечно.

– Они уже попытались сделать такую глупость, – усмехнулся Эвальдо, наконец-то обняв его, – но поняли свою ошибку и сдались под натиском нашей магии, тут работы осталось дня на три. А если серьёзно, день был… сложным, но я в порядке.

– Мне бы хотелось укрыть тебя от этого, – коротко целуя сомкнутые губы, прошептал Ир. – Я смотрел на всех этих любопытных людей и думал, как сделать так, чтобы они отстали. Магу разума нельзя думать о подобном.

– Скорые экзамены остудят самые горячие головы, – успокаивающе погладил его по спине Эв, – потом я никому не буду особо интересен, а ты достаточно разумен для того, чтобы не наделать ошибок. Магистр Сайрус уже в курсе?

– О да, в курсе, – рассмеялся Иренео, – и он обещал тебе разговор как более разумному из нас, скажем так.

– Я – и разумный? – искренне удивился Эвальдо. – Вот уж не замечал за собой такого в последнее время, ты меня с ума сводишь, весь разум уходит на то, чтобы найти сил отпустить тебя дальше, чем на шаг. Хорошо, значит, разговор, но, может, сначала перестанем быть студентами? А то я и так перед ним немного робею.

– Нас пригласили отпраздновать помолвку после сдачи экзаменов, так что можешь заранее себя не накручивать. Мне тоже сложно не касаться тебя, мой дорогой, – Ир позволил себе ещё один короткий поцелуй, – но нам нужно собраться и начать работать. Я видел весьма примечательную вещичку в одной из последних ячеек, хочу показать тебе.

– Ммм, и что ж там такое интересное? – Эву и правда понравилось копаться в артефактах, он даже сам не ожидал от себя ничего подобного, и развитая интуиция, активно используемая в последнее время, подсказывала, что парень движется в правильном направлении.

– Плетение и основа, – любезно ответил Иренео, – я покажу. Основная стихия – вода, тебе понравится.

– Ловлю на слове, – Эвальдо с интересом следил за неторопливо разбирающим украшения и безделушки Иром.

– Смотри, – Ир наконец нашёл нужную вещь – изящный кулон в виде раскрывшей крылья птицы – и продемонстрировал её заинтересованному собеседнику, – кто-то очень хотел защитить эту вещь от разрушения, настолько, что изменил стандартное плетение. И если мы пойдём дальше, – Иренео аккуратно повторил так заинтересовавший его участок плетения, чуть усложнив его, – то это можно будет использовать как защитное заклинание приличной мощности, плюс ещё и держать его готовым в какой-нибудь неприметной безделице. Что скажешь?

– Ого, – восхищённо выдохнул Эв, изучив потоки магии, – это делал настоящий мастер, а ты очень гармонично его дополнил. Пожалуй, теперь у меня даже хватит сил воспроизвести что-то подобное.

– Ты не должен в себе сомневаться, – покачал головой Ир, – у тебя не просто получится, это выйдет очень легко. Ты же сам заметил, как аккуратно стал работать с силой и насколько верно добавлять магию в плетения. Попробуй.

Эвальдо после короткого раздумья порылся в карманах форменной куртки, выудил тонкий шнурок – он перевязывал им волосы на некоторых практических занятиях – и сосредоточился. Стихия воды послушно отозвалась, формируя защитный рисунок, ещё чуть изменившийся: парень верил своему дару и знал, что интуиция его не подведёт.

– Вот так, – на запястьях Иренео и так хватало браслетов-артефактов, ещё один неприметный в глаза бросаться не будет. – Не всё же тебе меня защищать.

– Спасибо, – искренне выдохнул Ир, – мне приятно будет носить вещь, сделанную тобой.

– Не за что, счастье моё, – улыбнулся Эв в ответ. – Продолжаем? До прихода коменданта Гидеона ещё долго, не стоит отлынивать.

– Нужно просто покончить с этим, да?

– И как можно скорее, чтобы мы могли наконец быть свободны по вечерам, – тихо заметил Эвальдо, беря с полки очередной неисправный артефакт. – Хоть на пару часов вырваться отсюда, от учёбы и чужих взглядов, познакомить тебя с родными, показать тебе море таким, как я его вижу и люблю.

– Ради этого я буду работать очень усердно.

Они и правда закончили через три с небольшим дня, заполненных учёбой, практическими заданиями и зачётами днём, разговорами обо всём за работой по восстановлению артефактов и тихими вечерами рядом – парни дико уставали, но понимали, что так нужно, что мастером могут признать только действительно достойного этого мага, и оба упорно шли к своей цели.

– Наконец-то всё, – облегчённо выдохнул Эв, когда Иренео опустил на стол последнюю заряженную побрякушку. – Надеюсь, тебе не нужно во дворец на этих выходных?

– Я тоже на это надеюсь, даже если забыть о том, что я безумно хочу просто побыть с тобой рядом, до экзаменов осталось совсем немного времени, и его лучше как раз потратить на подготовку.

– Нет, я уже дурею от однообразия этих дней, – покачал головой Эвальдо. – Пожалуйста, Ир, я не предлагаю уходить на сутки, как тогда в ваш дом, пары часов будет достаточно.

– Уходить куда? Во дворец? – изумился Иренео.

– В какой дворец? К морю.

– Я уже успел испугаться, – рассмеялся Ир. – Конечно, мой дорогой, если ты этого хочешь, у нас ведь выходные.

– Выходные будут завтра, а пока нужно дождаться коменданта, до его прихода осталось ещё больше часа. Даже не верится, что всё началось здесь так недавно, – Эв улыбнулся Иренео, – и всё так сильно изменилось.

– Бесконечно… Хочешь, я позову его? И мы будем свободны уже сейчас.

– Тогда и сбежим тоже сейчас? – хулигански предложил Эвальдо. – До отбоя вернёмся. Зови.

– Мы можем сегодня не возвращаться, – тоном искусителя предложил Ир.

– Заманчивое предложение, – в Академии довольно строго следили за моральным обликом студентов, никакие щиты не спасли бы, так что парни до сих пор так толком и не могли уделить друг другу столько внимания, сколько хотелось, – и я уверен, что мама поймёт и не станет будить нас с утра пораньше.

– Это не будет неловко? Или твоей семье лучше считать нас просто друзьями? – Иренео был готов к подобному ходу, не считал это чем-то особенным, для него достаточно было, что они с Эвальдо понимают, что чувствуют друг к другу, а если остальные останутся в неведении, что ж, значит, так нужно.

– Избранница Элвара, моего старшего брата, если ты помнишь, не обладает магической силой, а далеко не все маги спокойно относятся к подобным союзам. Родители сказали только: «Главное, что ты счастлив», когда он привёл её в дом, – спокойно ответил Эв. – Я ничего не собираюсь скрывать и знаю, что меня поймут. Элиз только придётся дать клятву, что она не разнесёт эту новость всем подружкам, но сестра – девочка умная, так что и с этим проблем не будет.

– Ты знаешь их, знаешь, что от них ожидать, я просто приму любое твоё решение, знай это, – Ир улыбнулся и, больше не теряя времени, отправил сообщение коменданту.

Тот не заставил себя ждать, удовлетворённо покивал, оценив проделанную парнями работу, и, понимающе улыбаясь, отпустил их с миром.

Уже в комнате маги быстро собрали всё необходимое, и Эвальдо открыл портал в родной город.

– Не рассвет, конечно, но вечер я люблю даже больше, – улыбнулся он. – Идём.

– У нас будет ещё время посмотреть на рассвет, – заверил его Ир, шагая вперёд и с удовольствием вдыхая солёный морской воздух.

Они оказались на пустынном пляже – впереди, куда хватало взгляда, простиралась безбрежная водная гладь, в которую неторопливо погружалось огромное красное солнце, за спиной была широкая песчаная полоса и заросший пучками травы склон, постепенно переходящий в лес, а чуть в стороне виднелись огни города.

– К дому перенесёмся чуть позже, там сейчас слишком шумно и людно, – Эвальдо, оказавшись рядом с родной стихией, чуть ли не светился от радости. – Мальчишкой я частенько убегал сюда на целый день – плавал, строил крепости из песка, бродил по границе леса и мечтал, что когда-нибудь буду жить не в городе, а в отдельном доме на побережье, там, где почти нет людей рядом…

– Мне стоит это запомнить? – без тени насмешки спросил Иренео: он почти видел это – дом на окраине леса и постоянный шёпот волн, проникающий в открытые окна, особый запах моря, что приносит лёгкий бриз, редкое штормовое безумие, что никогда не проникнет за стены, и эта картина совершенно точно нравилась парню. – Думаю, определённо стоит.

Эв только улыбнулся и, опустив свою сумку на песок, пошёл к воде.

– Искупаемся? – та была достаточно тёплой, да и вообще, маги они или просто погулять вышли?

– Очень заманчивое предложение, мой дорогой. Конечно, с удовольствием, – Ир представил, как будет выглядеть Эвальдо в алых закатных лучах с каплями влаги на обнажённой коже, и мягко улыбнулся: потрясающее будет зрелище.

Эв, судя по чуть затуманившемуся взгляду, подумал о том же самом, и от одежды он избавлялся не спеша, с удовольствием наблюдая за реакцией делавшего то же самое Иренео. Ещё один поцелуй – в качестве своеобразного обещания – и спокойные воды океана обняли магов, нежа и дразня не хуже любимых рук, хотя едва ли они могли заменить настоящие прикосновения. Собственно, надолго парней и не хватило, слишком сильным было желание быть рядом, сцеловать шалую улыбку, проскользить ладонями по коже, откровенно завидуя обволакивающим всё тело волнам. Берег манил опускающейся темнотой и своей надёжностью, песок для магов, обладающих в том числе и стихией земли, преградой не стал бы, и парни, понимая, что до дома Эва в таком состоянии просто не дойдут, выбрались на пляж.

Жадные поцелуи, несколько лихорадочные ласки, воплощённые мечты и сновидения, возможность полноценно показать своё восхищение и желание быть рядом, тихий шёпот – признания и подсказки, как лучше действовать, ведь для одного из них происходящее было весьма непривычным, и наконец разделённая и приумноженная страсть, попытка как можно дольше удержаться на грани, прочувствовать каждое сладкое до дрожи мгновение и всё-таки нахлынувшее водопадом наслаждение, погрёбшее под собой.

– Хорошо, что тут как всегда пусто, и мы не привлекли лишнего внимания, – подтверждая свою упомянутую магистром Сайрусом разумность, заметил Эвальдо, с трудом восстановив дыхание, но не спеша отстраняться – на это не было ни сил, ни желания.

– Согласен, – улыбнулся Ир, даря ему ещё один неторопливый поцелуй, и заметил: – Солнце село, не хотелось бы знакомиться с твоими родителями среди ночи.

– Познакомишься утром, – Эв не видел в этом абсолютно никакой проблемы, – я могу попасть домой, минуя входную дверь. Но и разлёживаться тоже не стоит, ты прав.

– Прав, но мне так сложно отпустить тебя, так что будем надеяться на твой самоконтроль.

Эвальдо что-то согласно мыркнул, тем не менее, не спеша подниматься: ему было так хорошо сейчас, рядом с Иром – чувства, тело, душа и магия находились в полной гармонии, невдалеке шумел океан – что ещё нужно для счастья?

Через какое-то время парни всё же нашли в себе силы разомкнуть объятия, ещё раз окунулись в прохладную воду, возвращая ясность мыслям, оделись, и Эв открыл ещё один портал – его родные не озаботились настолько мощной защитой, как магистр Сайрус, так что до пустой тёмной комнаты оставался всего лишь шаг.

Ир старался не шуметь, для него вообще происходящее было крайне тревожным: он в доме своего жениха, и где-то за стеной очень важные для Эва люди.

– Это не должно меня так волновать, – шепнул парень, перехватывая руку Эвальдо и прикладывая её к своей груди, чтобы спутник почувствовал, как сумасшедше стучит сердце.

– Всё будет в порядке, – Эв переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Иренео и ободряюще улыбнулся, хоть это и почти не было заметно в полумраке, – и всё остальное – утром, а сейчас нам стоит немного отдохнуть.

– Хочешь сказать, никто не заметил, что мы здесь?

– Мама только поняла, что я вернулся, а вот один или в компании – другое дело. Такое уже бывало, так что она не удивится.

– Хмм, непривычно, – со странной интонацией заметил Ир. – Значит, спать?

– Можно лечь спать, можно ещё просто посидеть, немного ограбив кухню, можно продолжить любить друг друга, но очень тихо, хотя я сомневаюсь, что у нас это получится, – негромко рассмеялся Эв. – Выбирай, сегодня всё для тебя, счастье моё.

– Только сегодня? – подначил Иренео.

– А завтра снова будет Академия, – пояснил Эвальдо, – так что при всём желании я не смогу тебя порадовать чем-то особенным.

– Знаешь, иногда улыбки более чем достаточно.

– Мне стоит проявить свою метку помолвки? Потому что если я начну тебе улыбаться, а не стараться не смотреть в твою сторону, вся наша конспирация пойдёт куда подальше, – спокойно пояснил Эв.

– Нет, – немного резко ответил Ир, – даже не думай об этом. Я не хочу подвергать твою жизнь опасности, а именно это и произойдёт, если всем станет известно о том, кто моя пара. Но мы можем оставаться наедине, – стараясь сгладить свою категоричность, Иренео поцеловал Эва, – и наедине у нас будут не только улыбки.

– Я понимаю твою тревогу и не стану делать глупостей на людях, – пообещал Эвальдо, ответив тем же. – Но ты так и не сказал, что за занятие выбрал на остаток вечера.

– Давай спать, дорогой мой, завтра нам понадобятся силы.

Магия помогла расширить кровать, рассчитанную на одного человека, и парни с комфортом устроились рядом – завтрашний день и правда будет достаточно тяжёлым, да и грядущие экзамены никто не отменял.

Судя по размеренному дыханию, Эвальдо уже давно спал, а Ир все никак не мог перестать думать о том, что ему предстоит утром. Нет, родители Эва явно не были хоть немного похожи на его собственных, но в одном он был уверен: их мнения должны были сойтись – своим детям всегда желали лучшего. Был ли он тем самым лучшим? Едва ли. Отставной фаворит принца, очень сомнительная публичная фигура, и это только начало списка. Иренео представил, как он приходит с кем-то подобным к отцу, и с трудом сдержался от нервного смешка: тот бы устроил такой допрос, что избранник быстренько сбежал бы в сторону заката. Хотя Эва это явно не испугает. Посмотрев на спокойно спящего парня и не удержавшись от осторожного поцелуя, Иренео всё же уснул.

Утро наступило неоправданно рано, как показалось Иру – в окно светило нахальное солнце, а на улице уже слышались голоса. Эвальдо, сидевший рядом с книгой, тепло улыбнулся:

– Доброе утро. Дома только мама, я уже успел с ней поздороваться, так что поднимайся, и идём знакомиться, – Эв не стал говорить, что успел выдержать небольшой допрос – главное, что волновало родительницу: «Ты уверен в своём выборе?» – всё же она тоже знала от младшей дочери об обстановке в соседнем королевстве, да и сам Эвальдо рассказывал о тех, с кем рядом он учится. Получив твёрдый ответ: «Да, уверен», – матушка Эва только вздохнула и попросила передать Иренео, чтобы он не вздумал сбегать, не познакомившись хотя бы с ней, раз отца ещё нет дома.

Ир сонно улыбнулся, не сразу осознав, что ему сказали, но когда до него дошло, он резко сел в кровати, мысленно прикидывая, что из взятого с собой подойдёт для того, чтобы надеть во время этого несомненно важного события, и тут же остановил себя: это не дворец, да и начать этот день стоит совсем с другого.

– И тебе доброе утро, – Иренео нежно улыбнулся собеседнику. – Она не обиделась, что мы явились без приглашения, да ещё и не сочли необходимым сразу поздороваться?

– Мы же почти ночью пришли, – отмахнулся Эв. – Ир, не волнуйся, моя мама – не магистр Сайрус, всё будет хорошо.

– Магистра Сайруса я вот как раз и не боюсь.

– В отличие от меня, – Эвальдо вздохнул: сложное это дело – знакомиться с родителями любимого человека, особенно в их ситуации. – Ну что, одеваешься, и идём?

– Выбора всё равно нет, так что так и сделаем. Буду вспоминать, что меня учили держать лицо в любом случае.

Всё оказалось не так плохо, как могло быть, при появлении парней в дверях светлой кухни хлопочущая у очага удивительно похожая на Эвальдо женщина лишь так же, как сын, светло улыбнулась – без капли негатива или чего-то подобного, на её лице был только искренний интерес.

– Рад встрече, – Иренео действительно взял себя в руки, так что заговорить оказалось не так уж и сложно. Он хотел было подойти ближе, но вовремя понял, что здесь не стоит потакать привычке целовать руку леди при встрече. – Спасибо, что принимаете меня в своём доме.

– О, Иренео, к чему эти церемонии? – женщина, вытерев руки, подошла ближе. – Меня зовут Тиана, и я очень рада встрече с вами, Эвальдо всегда хорошо о вас отзывался.

– Хорошо отзывался, значит, – Ир бросил на стоящего чуть в стороне Эва насмешливый взгляд. – Что ж, это приятно.

– Признаюсь, для меня было необычно узнать, что сын решил связать свою жизнь с парнем, а не с девушкой, да ещё и с таким… известным в обществе, – Тиана вздохнула, не став ходить вокруг да около, – но в нашей семье личное счастье всегда ставили выше карьеры или чужого мнения, так что, Иренео, пообещайте мне, что Эвальдо ни на секунду не пожалеет о том, что вы вместе, – глядя прямо в глаза собеседнику, твёрдо сказала она.

– Печально известным, вы хотели сказать? – хмыкнул Ир, пытаясь дать себе время, потому что он не мог дать такого обещания, но чтобы сказать об этом вслух, требовалось больше решимости, чем парень смог найти в себе сразу. – И я не могу обещать подобного. Сделаю ли я всё возможное, чтобы он был счастлив? Чтобы он был в безопасности? Чтобы полностью реализовал себя как маг и как специалист? Да, не задумываясь, всё и даже немного больше. Но отсутствие сожалений? Простите, но от этого можно избавить только прямым влиянием на разум, а я считаю подобное в данном случае неприемлемым. Мне жаль, что я разочаровываю вас своим ответом.

– Вы честны, это похвально, – после короткой паузы отозвалась Тиана и продолжила: – Я вижу, какими глазами смотрит на вас сын, вижу, что он вам дорог. Мне нравится ваш ответ, и я рада за вас обоих.

– Благодарю, – искренне улыбнулся Иренео, поражаясь тому, насколько легче стало на душе, пусть тревога всё же не ушла до конца, но явно стала значительно меньше.

– Я же говорил, что мои родители вполне адекватны, – тихо заметил Эв, до этого благоразумно не встревавший, и приобнял Ира за плечи. – Мам, ты лучшая.

– Вот отец вернётся, сам ему будешь рассказывать про своего избранника, – фыркнула женщина, но было видно, что похвала ей приятна. – Иренео, не бледнейте, мой муж придерживается той же политики, никто вас не съест. Так, мальчики, давайте-ка завтракать, а то стоите, как неродные…

Ир не стал спорить или отнекиваться, к тому же есть действительно хотелось, и по запаху готовила женщина что-то совершенно волшебное, но всё же он не удержался:

– Может, вам нужна помощь?

– Не откажусь, – чуть лукаво прищурилась Тиана. – Накрывайте, всё необходимое здесь.

– Как скажете, – Иренео немного выбило из колеи то, что она согласилась, ведь обычно на подобные предложения отвечали вежливым отказом, но, тем не менее, отступать он не собирался. – Ты со мной? – улыбнулся парень Эвальдо. – Или предпочтёшь наблюдать?

– С тобой, конечно, нужно же подсказать, что куда, традиции наших стран всё-таки прилично различаются, – отозвался Эв, а Тиана только спрятала улыбку: сын так сильно отличался от себя самого в прошлый приезд, а его избранник – не такой сноб, как можно было бы подумать. Хотя Эвальдо другого и не полюбил бы…

– Язык, традиции, – тихо, только для них одних сказал Ир. – Мне очень многому предстоит научиться, и как можно быстрее.

– Я тоже знаю далеко не всё о твоей родине, – так же тихо ответил парень. – Будем учиться вместе.

– Будем. Не думаю, что это хоть кому-то из нас станет в тягость.

Завтрак действительно оказался бесподобным, о сложных вещах больше не говорили, Тиана только поинтересовалась, когда Эвальдо снова ждать в гости, на что тот вынужден был её разочаровать: раньше, чем закончится учёба и найдётся наставник, он едва ли сможет навестить родной дом. Женщина только вздохнула и перевела тему на что-то нейтральное.

– Скоро нужно будет возвращаться, – чуть позже, после того, как парни помогли Тиане с наведением порядка, уточнил Эв. – Я бы ещё побыл дома, с Элиз пообщался, но, боюсь, тогда мы вырвемся только к вечеру, и нас за подобную отлучку в самом конце семестра не похвалят.

– У нас выходные, – со вздохом напомнил Иренео, – но в чём-то ты прав, можно потратить время на полигоне.

– Ир, я всё же не настолько силён, как ты, – усмехнулся парень, – и для меня выходные от будней мало отличаются. Но ты не менее важен, так что, – он поймал Ира за руку и потянул в сторону своей комнаты, – час-другой Академия подождёт…

– Спарринг с более сильным противником помогает находить нестандартный выход из ситуации, – с чужой интонацией выдал Иренео, следуя за ним, – так что, может, не стоит отказываться? После пары часов наедине, естественно.

– Как скажешь, счастье моё, а пока, – дверь за их спинами закрылась с тихим стуком, и Эвальдо на всякий случай запер её ещё и магией, – я не целовал тебя целую вечность и собираюсь это исправить.

– Ты ждёшь, что я буду возражать? – рассмеялся Ир, прижимаясь к нему.

– Это было бы весьма неразумно с твоей стороны, – парировал Эв, которому уже прилично так вело голову от осознания, что любимый человек рядом, и можно делать всё, что захочется.

– Вот и я так думаю. Целуй уже, пока я тебя не опередил.

Время наедине пролетело незаметно – за поцелуями и ласками, негромкими стонами и нежными словами, жадными прикосновениями и подтверждением на практике, что в подобном союзе наслаждение можно получать самыми разными способами.

– Люблю тебя, счастье моё, – тихо сказал Эвальдо, в очередной раз поцеловав Иренео – уже спокойно, благодарно. – Отличные вышли выходные, чувствую себя полным сил и готовым к любым трудностям.

– О, трудности нам обеспечены. Спасибо, что подарил мне это время.

Парни, морально и физически окончательно настроившись на предстоящие будни, не спеша собрались, попрощались с Тианой и вернулись в Академию. День, переваливший за полдень, продолжился запланированной тренировкой с отработкой и боевых навыков, и защитных, и созидательных, и закончился повторением теории бок о бок на одной кровати и затяжными поцелуями – учёба учёбой, а для любви всегда есть время.

– Ты знаешь, что такое чёрное посвящение? – на следующий день Иренео выловил Эва в один из перерывов между лекциями, что само по себе до сих пор было несколько непривычно, и выглядел он при этом очень воодушевлённым, Эвальдо оставалось только гадать, что успело случиться с парнем с того момента, когда они покинули комнату.

– Слышал такое сочетание краем уха от выпускников несколько лет назад, – покопавшись в памяти, ответил Эв. – Ты поэтому такой взбудораженный?

– Отец тебе не рассказывал? – немного удивился Иренео, но потом вспомнил, тот был не таким уж и сильным магом, и немного сбавил темп. – Это испытание для выпускников, неофициальное, конечно, да и не каждый до него допускается: кому-то не хватает силы, кому-то – умений. В общем, смысл в чём: незадолго до экзаменов Академия – многие считают, что прямо само здание, ну, ты, наверное, в курсе баек о том, что в этом здании заключён дух первого ректора, – Ир говорил быстро и очень воодушевлённо, перескакивая с темы на тему и не очень заботясь о связности, – но я думаю, что какой-то сложный артефакт создаёт ключи, ведущие к особому заданию, пройдя которое, ты становишься обладателем тайного знания. На знание мне, если честно, плевать, но возможность обскакать отца, которого в своё время это задание выкинуло где-то в середине, меня очень прельщает. Но всё дело в том, что один я туда пойти не могу, мне нужен кто-то, кто будет страховать, тот, кому я полностью доверяю. Пойдёшь со мной?

– Конечно, – ответил Эвальдо, даже не задумываясь: Иренео нужна его помощь, разве мог он отказать? – А когда оно проходит и как?

– Сегодня, – глаза Ира светились предвкушением, и парень так благодарно смотрел на собеседника, что, казалось, сейчас не выдержит и поцелует, чтобы хоть как-то показать переполняющие его чувства, – когда полностью стемнеет. У меня есть ключ, – Иренео продемонстрировал его – тонкий, замысловатый, состоящий из ломаных граней, – нам нужно найти замок и сделать шаг через порог. Остальное обсудим после занятий, потому что мы уже рискуем опоздать на следующее. Спасибо тебе, дорогой мой, – едва слышно добавил Ир, Эвальдо скорее догадался, чем услышал, – это очень важно для меня.

Эв только улыбнулся в ответ, заражаясь радостным предвкушением Иренео, и пошёл следом за успевшим отойти парнем, отстав на пару шагов – на людях они по-прежнему изображали относительно ровные, почти дружеские отношения.

Иренео на парах обычно старался сесть как можно ближе к наставникам, но сегодня без лишних раздумий согнал с галёрки одного из своей тренировочной группы, и выглядел при этом настолько убедительно злым, что тот даже возмущаться не стал. Если бы кто-то присмотрелся, то был бы поражён тем, что слова лекции сами появлялись в тетради студента, а он сам весьма поспешно перелистывал древний пыльный фолиант, состояние которого говорило, что он явно не из библиотеки Академии, ведь её смотритель никогда не позволил бы подобного.

– И последняя на сегодня модификация плетения, – вдохновенно вещал наставник, – строится на четырёх стихиях. Я, к сожалению, его показать не могу, но, думаю, Иренео не откажет нам в такой любезности, – названный не обратил внимания на эти слова, продолжая своё занятие, но повисшая тишина заставила его отвлечься.

– Наставник? – видя, что старший маг пристально смотрит на него, спросил Ир и со вздохом выпалил: – Ну, скажите уже, вот прям чувствую, что вам хочется посетовать на то, как любовь отвлекает от занятий. Мне жаль, постараюсь исправиться, но обещать ничего не могу.

Наставник только улыбнулся и головой покачал, даже не выговорив студенту за наглость. Иренео немного расслабился, потому что пусть лучше все думают, что дело в недавней помолвке, чем в том, что парень собирается ввязаться в авантюру с чёрным посвящением, которое не то чтобы было запрещено, но уж точно не получало официального одобрения.

– Ладно, юноша, на этот раз простим вашу невнимательность. Я просил вас продемонстрировать последнюю модификацию сегодняшнего заклинания, предназначенную для четырёх стихий.

– Конечно, наставник, – с готовностью откликнулся Ир, который как раз успел заглянуть в конспект и порадоваться, что это заклинание уже давно есть в его арсенале. – Мне к доске выходить, или можно с места?

– Сделайте над собой усилие и подойдите сюда, – чуть строже сказал старший маг, Иренео только почтительно склонил голову и поспешил к кафедре. – Будьте внимательны, юноша, плетение очень своевольно.

Ир не стал показывать, что для него, собственно, это уже совсем не так, и медленно, элемент за элементом, собрал сложный узор, удерживая его на кончиках пальцев.

– Всё, спасибо за демонстрацию. Можете вернуться на своё место, – парень не заставил себя упрашивать, а наставник продолжил лекцию, часть которой всё же ещё успел услышать Ир: – Мы разобрали, как усложняется плетение в зависимости от количества вложенных в него стихий, и насколько возрастает его опасность… – дальше молодой маг уже не вникал, вновь увлёкшись своей книгой и убрав её лишь после звонка.

Эвальдо, привычно сидевший впереди и прилежно конспектировавший лекцию, в отличие от многих, не стал оборачиваться к Иренео, когда наставник обратил своё внимание на студента, но всё то время, пока Ир демонстрировал заклинание, следил и за плетением, и за сосредоточенностью на любимом лице, по-прежнему тихо восхищаясь лёгкостью, с которой парень управляет всеми стихиями. Впрочем, это не помешало запомнить всё необходимое и пообещать себе выпытать у Иренео, что он узнал о грядущем испытании, ведь ничем иным, кроме подготовки к нему, объяснить поведение парня не получалось.

На перерыве этого сделать не вышло, потому что Ир вылетел из аудитории чуть ли не первым и поспешил куда-то по лабиринту коридоров, причём в противоположную от общего потока сторону, а на обед он и вовсе не явился. Кстати, во время этого самого обеда Эв заметил весьма интересную деталь: не только Ир нашёл свой ключ, многие выпускники собирались парами, тройками, а то и четвёрками и что-то весьма живо обсуждали.

«Что ж, похоже, оставшиеся перед экзаменами дни будут веселее, чем обычно – само испытание и выяснение, кто чего стоил», – мысленно рассмеялся Эвальдо и направился в библиотеку – продолжать готовиться, но и там не смог скрыться от охватившего сокурсников ажиотажа, хотя ненадолго: как только смотритель догадался, почему студенты так заинтересовались историей родной Академии, то сразу прогнал их прочь, и Эв наконец-то смог спокойно позаниматься.

Иренео не было до самого вечера – скорее всего, он хотел узнать как можно больше о грядущем испытании. Что ж, до темноты парень точно вернётся, ведь он обещал рассказать подробнее о той авантюре, куда собирался влезть, так что Эв занялся своими конспектами, чтобы не терять понапрасну время.

Спустя ещё полчаса хлопнула дверь, и в комнату влетел Иренео, всё такой же воодушевлённый и, судя по паутине в волосах, успевший много где побывать в поисках нужной двери. Парень ярко улыбнулся и, коротко поцеловав Эва, присел на край его стола.

– Как ты можешь спокойно читать, когда нас ждёт такое приключение?

– Я честно жду, пока ты расскажешь, что же именно нас ждёт, – Эвальдо тут же отложил книгу. – Делись уже, что накопал за весь день, а то полкурса с ума сошло с этими поисками.

– И тебя никто не решился просветить? – фыркнул Иренео. – Я, собственно, сказал тебе всё, что мне известно, остальное – лишь детали. Нас ждёт испытание, и его нужно пройти.

– Я не спрашивал, а ко мне с просьбой помочь не лезли, – хмыкнул Эв. – И ради этих деталей ты перерыл самые пыльные закрома? – парень протянул руку и снял паутинку с волос Иренео. – Даже не представляю, куда нам придётся лезть и с чем столкнуться…

– Позволь мне устроить тебе небольшой сюрприз. То, где я нашёл дверь, и плетение, которое на ней – это произведение искусства. Что же тогда будет ждать за ней?

– Испытание, что же ещё? Сколько у нас ещё времени?

– До темноты осталось совсем немного, через час можно будет уже отправляться, так что, возможно, стоит переодеться и взять с собой несколько полезных мелочей. Я побывал дома сегодня днём, так что у нас есть всё, что может пригодиться в разных тёмных и мрачных подземельях.

– Тогда приступим? – Эвальдо поднялся, ещё раз коротко поцеловал Ира и направился к шкафу с одеждой.

– Ну вот, а я надеялся, что получится ещё немного пообниматься, – фыркнул Иренео, впрочем, даже не пытаясь удержать его рядом.

– Сам сказал, у нас есть ещё час, – пожал плечами Эв, – так что мы всё успеем, просто не хотелось бы потом собираться в спешке, потому что забыли обо всём.

– С такой подготовкой происходящее теряет приятный привкус авантюры, мой дорогой.

– Предпочитаю быть хоть немного готовым к неожиданностям, – на краю сознания тоненько зудел тревожный звоночек: простой и лёгкой эта прогулка вряд ли выйдет. Хотя Иренео говорил, что его отца выбросило на середине пути, значит, они не пострадают, но всё равно было немного неспокойно. Эвальдо закончил переодеваться и вернулся к так и сидевшему на краю стола Иру. – «Ну что, искатель приключений, поцелуй на удачу?» – снова певуче и довольно понятно, уроки не прошли даром.

«Удача? Едва ли, подготовка гораздо важнее, и ещё надёжный партнёр, но от поцелуя я не откажусь».

«У тебя будет всё, не сомневайся».

Оставшийся час парни и правда провели за поцелуями и неспешным разговором ни о чём и обо всём сразу, пока в их зацикленный друг на друге мир не ворвался тихий хрустальный звон.

– О, а те, кто устраивает это мероприятие, позаботились о том, чтобы приглашённые на него не опаздывали, – Ир вскочил на ноги, вновь становясь слишком взбудораженным и предвкушающим, и достал из шкафа две небольшие сумки, перекинув одну из них Эвальдо. – Я слышал истории о том, что время в подобных испытаниях несколько растягивается, так что небольшой запас еды и воды нам не помешает. Так, – пришла очередь амулетов, которые до этого были в кармане форменной куртки, – один тебе, – Ир не спрашивая разрешения, повесил на шею собеседника простенький камушек на длинном шнурке, – это позволит нам не попасться после отбоя, плетение тебе должно быть знакомо, подобные были среди тех, с которыми мы работали. Готов?

– Готов, – решительно кивнул Эвальдо, снова заразившийся энтузиазмом Ира, поправил ремень сумки и добавил со смешком: – Вперёд, на встречу с призраком первого ректора.

– Главное не столкнуться с ныне здравствующим, – фыркнул Иренео, осторожно открывая дверь и выглядывая в коридор. – Мы не первые, но зато я знаю короткий путь к нужной нам двери.

– Хорошо, куда нам? – Эв проследил взглядом за спешащими по коридору сокурсниками.

– Шшш, – улыбнулся Иренео, – не все позаботились о том, чтобы их не поймали защитные плетения, и скоро здесь будут наставники. Иди за мной. Тихо.

Эв даже не удивился, что Иренео повёл его совершенно не в ту сторону, в какую шли остальные – по самым тёмным лестницам Академии в её обширные подвалы.

– Путь в гробницу первого ректора, – Ир указал на дверь с узором, так похожим на тот, что украшал ключ, – интересный нам попался вход.

– Знаковый, я бы сказал.

– Думаешь, там действительно есть призрак? Тогда нам нужно быть вежливыми, мой дорогой.

– Не думаю, если честно, но буянить в месте памяти мы точно не станем.

– Уверен, что эта дверь ведёт совсем не в гробницу. Впрочем, узнаем, когда начнём, – Иренео нежно улыбнулся спутнику и вставил ключ в замочную скважину.

В следующее же мгновение он полетел в темноту, на одних инстинктах разворачивая самый мощный щит и включая в него Эвальдо, едва успевшего схватить его за запястье. Падение было недолгим, каменный пол ожидаемо оказался весьма твёрдым, но вовремя выставленная защита спасла парней от ушибов или чего-то более опасного.

– Чтоб вас всех, – прошипел сквозь зубы Эв, понимая, что вокруг них мёртвая тишина. – Ир, ты как?

– В порядке, – быстро откликнулся тот, и его голос странно исказился. – Сейчас, подожди, – в воздух поднялось несколько сфер, которые, словно маленькие солнышки, разогнали тьму, пусть и совсем немного.

– Мрачное подземелье, – констатировал Эвальдо, осмотревшись, насколько хватало света, – странно было бы ожидать чего-то другого. И в какую нам сторону – наугад, или есть идеи?

– Я вот луга с цветочками ждал, так что не могу поддержать, – фыркнул Иренео. – Прежде чем идти, нужно определить, не опасно ли это. Здесь магии столько, что кожу покалывает.

– Но она не несёт негативного оттенка, – прислушавшись к ощущениям, заметил Эв. – Может, это просто её взаимодействие с твоими амулетами?

– Я не говорил, что она опасна, Эв, – Ир, больше не мешкая отправил в темноту сноп различных заклинаний, – но та сила, что вложена в это испытание, требует как минимум осторожности. Убить нас не убьёт, но и победить без усилий не выйдет, – Эвальдо, проследив за выпущенными плетениями и оценив их количество и силу, невольно улыбнулся: может, Иренео и перестраховывался, но до чего же красиво всё это выглядело. – Думаю, нам туда, – когда последняя искорка вернулась в его ладони, сказал Ир, – там что-то вроде прохода или двери в другое помещение.

– Хорошо. Надеюсь, падать больше не придётся.

– Ты пострадал? – несколько удивился Иренео, он был уверен, что щиты справились, но понял, что не спросил о состоянии спутника прежде.

– Нет, конечно, но проваливаться ещё глубже в многоуровневые подвалы у меня мало желания, – пояснил Эв. – Хотя в твоей компании это не так уж и плохо, – улыбкой смягчил он свои слова.

– Я не думаю, что мы в подвалах Академии, скорее, прошли через портал, – заметил Ир, призывая ближе светлячки и решительно двигаясь вперёд. – И это точно не иллюзия, к слову.

– Если это портал, то явно весьма древний, ощущения совершенно не такие, как от обычного перехода, – после короткого раздумья отозвался Эвальдо, идя рядом. – О, интересно…

– Чёрное посвящение, – заговорил Иренео, рассматривая причудливую резьбу и точки силы на ней, – это довольно давняя забава, я читал, что изначально это был выпускной экзамен, но не уверен, что источнику можно верить. Здесь весьма интересная заготовка для приложения силы, чем-то напоминает одну из основных звёзд ритуалистики. И тут я подумал, – парень насмешливо фыркнул, – а вдруг это и правда экзамен? И наставник Кассиус сейчас наблюдает за нами из темноты, предвкушая, как мы провалим его предмет.

– Интересное предположение. Но разве тогда эти ключи не должны были попасть ко всем студентам, а не только к самым сильным?

– С другой стороны, практику все тоже по-разному сдают… О нет! Я представил наставников, надёжно укрытых от нас темнотой, попивающих бурбон и приглядывающих за каждым шагом. Прости, что-то меня понесло. Активируем плетение и идём через арку?

– Угу, с ректором Сайрусом во главе, – Эва ощутимо передёрнуло. – Давай. Вместе?

– Разделим по стихиям?

– Да. Так… – перед парнями завихрились все четыре стихии, гармонично дополняя друг друга в сложном плетении и сплетаясь в смутно знакомую сложную звезду, но больше ничего не произошло.

– Мы что-то не так сделали?

Эв задумчиво осмотрел арку, прислушиваясь к своей интуиции и пытаясь понять, почему их магия не сработала.

– Похоже, да. А если поменять местами эти две точки? – тихо, больше для себя пробормотал он. – Наставник Кассиус что-то такое говорил про взаимодействие схожих элементов… – Эвальдо, закусив губу, принялся сосредоточенно понемногу перекручивать получившийся узор, стараясь не менять его кардинально, чтобы не навредить и не получить откат. Ир не мешал, внимательно следя за его действиями, только чуть усилил свою часть звезды, чтобы в случае необходимости удержать всё плетение.

Наконец Эв ненадолго отвлёкся, посмотрел на Иренео и, сказав:

– Если я ошибся, наши щиты должны выдержать, если нет, то всё получится, – внёс последнее изменение, в последний момент по наитию влив чуть больше магии, чем планировал. – Есть!

Звезда неярко засветилась, неожиданно обрушив на них шум и крики, звон оружия и забористый мат, а щиты приняли на себя чудовищные удары магии.

– Салаги! Под защиту! – рявкнул незнакомый голос, а прояснившееся зрение показало, что они буквально застыли посреди боя. Эвальдо сориентировался первым, толкнул Ира в сторону говорившего, вот только сам сдвинуться с места уже не успел, но его прикрыли – кто-то из сражающихся рядом магов оказался внимательнее и быстрее. А вот следующее заклинание нападавший бросить уже не успел: его снесло сферами стихий – любимым заклинанием Иренео, это позволило и Эву нырнуть под сложный щит.

– Мать вашу, чем вы думали, выходя из портала посреди поля?! – усталый седовласый маг почти в буквальном смысле метал молнии из глаз.

– Прошу прощения, магистр, – Ир был бледен почти до синевы, но его вежливость всё же была неискоренима, – мы получили неверные сведения.

– Сведения они получили… – буркнул старший маг. – Лучше бы стихии мозгов побольше отсыпали.

– Лерой! – раздался панический возглас чуть со стороны. – Они пробивают щит!

– К границе плетения, быстро! – рявкнул названный и, пристально посмотрев на Иренео, добавил: – Мне жаль, мальчик, но ты – маг всех четырёх стихий, последний из выживших, тебе придётся его активировать, – он бросил Иру небольшой амулет и, посмотрев на Эвальдо, добавил: – А ты прикрывай это сокровище, тебя же за этим отправили, – Лерой буквально подтолкнул парней к нужному месту, а Ир всё никак не мог поверить, что это происходит именно с ними.

– Я знаю, где мы, – спешно продвигаясь к указанному месту, лихорадочно заговорил Иренео, – мы изучали это на истории на втором, кажется, курсе, и я не смогу сделать то, что от меня хочет этот мужчина, я не боевой маг, я никогда не хотел убивать, хватило и тех, кто попал под мои сферы. Что делать, Эв? Ведь если этот странный мир повторяет реальность, то мне придётся это сделать, или погибнут все те маги, которые когда-то ушли от своих королей и создали Академию как гарант тому, что магия принадлежит только её носителям, и войны больше никогда не будут вестись с её помощью. А знаешь, что самое забавное? – Ир нервно хмыкнул и остановился у края защитного рисунка, видя, как истончается заклинание. – Только что мы говорили с первым ректором, и я не чувствую даже капли ментальной магии.

– Мы вполне могли действительно провалиться во времени, – Эвальдо был так же бледен, но успел принять происходящее как должное и, пользуясь тем, что их прикрывает щит, отправить несколько атакующих заклинаний в сторону нападавших, ведь безопасность его спутника для него была на первом месте. – Ир, у нас нет выбора, даже если это иллюзия, нужно сделать то, что от нас требуется. Ты справишься.

– Стихии, да с этим амулетом и ребёнок справится! Но это неправильно! – весьма резко высказался Иренео и тут же сбавил тон: Эв явно не был виноват в происходящем. – Прости, но насилие – не выход, мой дорогой, я маг разума, меня учили, что нет ничего более священного, чем жизнь, так что я отказываюсь принимать такой исход, – Ир бросил на землю обжигавший руки амулет. – А вот про свободу воли мне ничего подобного не говорили, – парень холодно улыбнулся, готовясь развернуть самое мощное из доступных ему заклинаний магии разума: он знал, что в то время плетение амулета, что сейчас носил Эв, ещё не было создано, так что ничего не могло ему помешать. Кроме, пожалуй… Иренео поймал взгляд своего спутника: – Ты со мной?

– Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред в моём присутствии, – жёстко отозвался Эвальдо на первую часть его речи, – но если ты видишь иной выход, так тому и быть. Я с тобой, Ир.

– Вот и хорошо, – Иренео спокойно и светло улыбнулся, но сделать ничего не успел: брошенный им амулет засветился, как маленькое солнце, вновь ослепляя. Последнее, что услышали парни – это многоголосый крик.

– Так не должно было быть! – закричал Ир, когда они оказались в мутном мареве магии, больше напоминающим густой туман. – Это нечестно! Я мог бы всё исправить!

Но, конечно, его никто не слушал, магия клубилась и менялась, пока не превратилась в мрачный холодный день с потоками дождя, стеной льющимися с неба, и траурными криками птиц, что разрывали тишину. То же поле, только спустя годы, те же маги, что когда-то победили, вот только они не выглядели хоть немного счастливыми, словно те смерти шлейфом скорби преследовали каждого из них.

– А, это вы, – Лерой не пытался скрыть того, что пьян, стоявшая радом с ним женщина посмотрела на него с укором, остальные же отводили глаза, – пришли ещё раз пережить свою победу? Нравится чувство?

Иренео сжал кулаки и уже хотел броситься на старшего мага, но Эв опустил ладонь на его плечо, и весь запал сразу исчез.

– Пришли посмотреть на то, что должно бы появиться на этих костях, – не скрывая остатков злости, выплюнул Ир. – Где ваша Академия? Где Кодекс свободных магов? Всё то, ради чего вы убивали своих братьев.

– Это была бессмысленная затея, – Лерой покачал головой и приложился к фляжке, а Иренео всё же не сдержался и применил свою силу, делая так, чтобы этот маг больше никогда не прикоснулся к спиртному.

– Эта была единственная правильная ваша затея, – отрезал он, – и если вы вынырнете со дна бутылки, то поймёте это.

– У нас нет ничего, – вступила в разговор женщина, которая до этого осуждала Лероя.

– «У нас есть магия и единство», – процитировал девиз Академии Ир и лёгким посылом изменил часть земли вокруг них, – а ещё у нас есть фундамент, и это гораздо лучше, чем кости.

– Магия нам не слишком помогла, – тем не менее, в глазах говорившей мелькнул живой огонёк, – а уж единство… Сами видите, что происходит.

– Зачем тогда было затевать всё это? Зачем было убивать и умирать? – изумился Иренео. – Закончите то, что начали, вы должны это как минимум тем, кто пошёл за вами.

– Мы сделаем, – голос женщины – Пейдж, теперь Иренео узнал её: видел на гравюрах в кабинете отца, супруга первого ректора, всегда за его правым плечом – теперь звучал твёрдо, пусть в нём и были слышны слёзы, – ведь у нас есть фундамент и стены, – повинуясь её магии, поверх того, что создал Ир, появились ещё камни, – и у нас есть мы. Спасибо тебе, юноша, но дальше мы сами.

На этот раз Иренео погружался в марево магии спокойным и со светлой улыбкой, чувствуя, что и Эвальдо испытывает нечто похожее.

Парней выбросило в тёмный коридор, где вызвавший магического светлячка и обернувшийся Эвальдо увидел вход в гробницу Лероя за спиной.

– «У нас есть магия и единство», – прочитал он надпись на двери. – Странно, я этого не заметил, когда мы сюда входили. Похоже, всё закончилось.

– Похоже на то, – после небольшой паузы согласился Иренео. – Или даже не начиналось, может, мы проспали у этой двери под действием какого-то зелья пару часов… Вернёмся к себе? Не знаю, как ты, а мне о многом нужно подумать. Например, о том, что я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь убивал за меня. Вернёмся. Мы получили больше, чем могли рассчитывать.

– Я тоже не хотел никому причинять вред, но твоя жизнь в подобной ситуации была важнее, – тихо отозвался Эв, не отводя взгляд. – Идём, неизвестно, сколько времени прошло с начала испытания, чувствую себя полностью вымотанным.

– А ведь у нас ещё занятия, – Иренео нервно улыбнулся, – представь полкурса сонных студентов, вот наставники будут счастливы.

– Думаю, они знают о чёрном посвящении, так что поблажек не будет: раз влезли во что-то подобное, значит, сил хватит и на учёбу, – устало рассмеялся Эвальдо и несколько нерешительно взял Ира за руку.

– Мало того, уверен, они сами в этом посвящении участвовали, – улыбнулся в ответ Иренео. – Интересно, что же они видели? Наставник Кассиус, наверное, только свои любимые пентаграммы. Давай воспользуемся порталом, ладно? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, он выпустил нужное заклинание.

– Как ты? – вопрос прозвучал, когда они уже вернулись в комнату.

– Устал и, честно говоря, опасаюсь, что расстроил тебя, – ответил Эвальдо, опустив сумку на стул и снимая куртку. – Ты же говорил, что жизнь – самое ценное, а я, оказывается, способен лишить её совершенно постороннего человека, посмевшего тебе угрожать. Но я ни о чём не жалею и в случае чего поступил бы так же, – вскинул он взгляд на Ира, – потому что ты мне очень важен.

– Всё в порядке, я ведь сделал так же, если ты помнишь. Я просто устал и, возможно, разочарован, что вместо весёлого приключения мы получили сомнительный экскурс в историю Академии.

– И извлекли главный урок – только вместе можно добиться чего-то стоящего, – криво улыбнулся Эв. – Так, сейчас глубокая ночь, а ранний подъём никто не отменял. Идём, – он приобнял Иренео за плечи и увлёк в сторону кровати, – всё остальное утром, счастье моё, и твои раздумья тоже, хорошо?

– Хорошо, но мне показалось, что главным уроком был вред алкоголя, – всё же несколько иронично выдал Ир, прежде чем устроиться на кровати, оставив место для Эвальдо.

– Ты же говорил, что маги разума его не употребляют, – тот улёгся рядом и наконец-то обнял Иренео, уткнувшись в его плечо.

– Первый ректор не был магом разума, к несчастью, – слова прозвучали немного приглушённо: Иру явно больше хотелось спать, а не обсуждать весьма спорную фигуру древности, к тому же оставался приличный такой шанс, что всё, чему они стали свидетелями – всего лишь чья-то выдумка. – Спи, мой дорогой, о возможности напоить меня мы поговорим завтра.

Эв только что-то невнятно пробормотал в ответ и затих.

То, что им ничего не снилось, можно считать подарком, потому что оба приняли произошедшее весьма близко к сердцу.

Утро снова наступило слишком быстро. Эвальдо неохотно сел, потёр глаза и посмотрел на морщившегося Иренео, не спешащего просыпаться.

– Ир, доброе утро. Или ты сегодня прогуливаешь? – он осторожно потряс парня за плечо.

– Ты же знаешь, что нет, – сонно выдохнул Ир и протяжно зевнул, с трудом открывая глаза. – Кажется, и не спал вовсе.

– Аналогично. Дурацкое испытание… Интересно, как там остальные справились, много ли народу дошло до конца? – Эв ещё более неохотно поднялся с кровати.

– Испытание не дурацкое, – возразил Иренео: сейчас, когда эмоции улеглись, он понял, что то, что произошло с ними, помогло выйти на какую-то совершенно иную ступень понимания себя и своей судьбы, – это был экзамен, и он нужен был нам, прости, неверно приписывать тебе свои эмоции, мне. Я рад, что участвовал в чёрном посвящении, но сожалею, что втянул в него тебя.

– Я ни о чём не жалею, – Эвальдо отрицательно покачал головой. – После вчерашнего мне стало понятно, чего я стою и что для меня действительно важно, так что не кори себя за просьбу помочь, всё в порядке. И я рад, что это посвящение помогло тебе.

– О да, легендарные фигуры нашего времени на деле могут оказаться лишь горсткой потерянных магов, это помогает понять, что любой может сделать, что-то по-настоящему важное… Я хочу узнать, как всё было на самом деле, думаю заняться этим после занятий, – Иренео наконец-то поднялся с кровати, – а пока нужно спешить, мы почти пропустили завтрак.

– Успеем.

В столовой было так же шумно, как и всегда, вот только большая часть выпускников отмалчивалась, клюя носом над тарелками, и это не осталось без внимания, а ещё несколько студентов выглядели явно расстроенными – кажется, это были те, кто вчера попался коменданту и наставникам. Занятия тоже прошли на редкость непродуктивно: старшие маги прекрасно понимали причину состояния студентов, но поблажек давать никому не собирались, хотя и кто-то удручённо качал головой, сетуя на рассеянность учеников, а кто-то прятал улыбки, видимо, вспоминая себя в том же возрасте.

Иренео после обеда снова куда-то испарился, а Эвальдо вернулся в комнату и упал на кровать: глаза сами собой закрывались, ещё хоть час сна был ему просто необходим.

Ир же, всё время занятий мучимый желанием узнать чуть больше о чёрном посвящении, о том, чего не было в книгах по истории Академии или одном из первых изданий её кодекса, который он вчера так внимательно читал, сразу после последнего занятия сорвался прочь, к коменданту, с которым связался ещё во время прошлого перерыва: Иренео был более чем уверен, что друг семьи в курсе многого, что касается нужной темы.

– Теперь ты решил подмочить и мою репутацию, – Гидеон восстанавливал одно из плетений на стене Академии, видимо, пострадавшее во время ночных событий.

– А у меня получится? – фыркнул Ир, подхватывая порванные нити магии с другой стороны.

– Ты ведь можешь точно сказать, сколько сейчас на нас направлено взглядов, – рассмеялся комендант, – так что всё возможно.

– Они не поверят, что я посмел опорочить вашу честь даже одним пылким взглядом, не то что чем-то большим, – подхватил его смех Иренео, – и я честно предлагал встретиться в вашем кабинете.

– Мне иногда кажется, что ты не понимаешь, что говоришь с тем, кто старше тебя, да ещё и дружит с твоим отцом гораздо дольше, чем ты живёшь, – с виду хмуро выдал Гидеон.

– Вам это нравится, – привычно отмахнулся Ир, – но вы всегда можете попробовать прочитать мне лекцию о должном поведении, – они вновь рассмеялись, вспомнив случай из детства Иренео: там как раз была попытка подобного разговора, вот только при этом старшее поколение очень сильно переборщило с выпивкой.

– Ладно, мальчик, чего ты хотел?

– Чёрное посвящение, – выпалил Ир. – Что это такое? Как оно устроено? Есть ли возможность посмотреть на заклинание-основу?

– Не так быстро, – жестом остановил его Гидеон. – И почему ты, собственно, к отцу не пошёл с вопросами?

– Потому что я его прошёл…

– А его выкинуло, – старший маг ехидно прищурился. – Он тебе говорил, как так вышло?

– Вот ещё, мы не говорим о неудачах всесильного магистра.

– А стоило бы. Он на посвящение с девчонкой пошёл, точнее, невестой своей высокородной, стервозной, капризной… Ладно, ты и сам знаешь леди Октавию, что её описывать, – Иренео действительно знал, что до того, как познакомиться с папой, Сайрус с огромным скандалом разорвал помолвку, и знал, кем была его невеста. – Уж не знаю, о чём он думал, но взял да высказал ей, что скорее будет жить с тем, кто его ненавидит, чем свяжет свою жизнь с ней.

– Плохое решение, – Иренео представил, как отец говорит подобное той леди, с которой он несколько раз сталкивался при дворе.

– Очень. Она обрушила на него град очень мерзких заклинаний и столкнула с какой-то возвышенности, где они на тот момент были. Посвящение тут же закончилось для них обоих, думаю, не нужно рассказывать, как зол был твой отец, в том числе и на себя.

Ир с любопытством слушал эту историю, понимая, что в молодости Сайрус был ничуть не менее импульсивен, чем он сам, такие моменты строгий родитель обычно старался скрыть.

– Теперь я понимаю, что не пойти к нему за советом было очень верным решением, – парень открыто улыбнулся. – Так что по поводу моих вопросов?

– Возможно, ты когда-нибудь сможешь увидеть основу всего этого, ты же вроде артефактором хотел стать? – комендант хитро улыбнулся. – А насчёт остального… Как ты сам думаешь, что это было?

– Воспоминание, – без раздумий выпалил Ир: это не было в чистом виде магией разума, поэтому он ничего и не почувствовал, но всё же, отдохнув и подумав, сделал верный вывод, – с возможностью вмешаться, но не изменить конечный результат.

– Верно. Все, кто стоял у истоков Академии, оставили в её фундаменте свои самые страшные и самые счастливые воспоминания, и каждый год горстка неотёсанных студентов топчется по ним и делает что душе угодно.

– А вы? – чуть робко спросил Ир. – Что видели вы?

– Свадьбу Лероя и Пейдж, их семейную жизнь и её смерть, – Гидеон помрачнел. – Мне кажется, мы видим то, что тяжелее всего пережить именно нам, – он устало вздохнул и, увидев, что Иренео закончил со своей частью плетения, добавил: – Конечно, есть непроходимые идиоты, которые всё приняли лишь за подвиг и уже завтра будут этим хвастаться, но в том мало их вины, просто чёрное посвящение полностью, со всеми его эмоциями открывается не всем. Нам открылось. Иди к себе, мальчик, тебя ждут, а у меня ещё очень много работы.

– Спасибо за рассказ, Гидеон, – искренне поблагодарил Ир, коротко сжимая плечо старшего мага: он понимал, что тот до сих пор переживает всё, что тогда увидел, и мимолётно порадовался, что сам всё же не настолько сильно проникся произошедшим. – Мне и правда пора.

Парень не торопясь пошёл прочь: теперь ему не нужно было узнавать, правду ли он видел, он знал, что это так.

Эвальдо проснулся от негромкого стука двери, сонно поморгав, сел и улыбнулся вошедшему Иренео:

– Ты как?

– В порядке, – Ир улыбнулся в ответ и, присев рядом, согрел коротким поцелуем его губы. – Всё хорошо.

Эв облегчённо улыбнулся.

– Всё, хватит приключений до конца экзаменов? Остались считанные дни.

– Как скажешь, мой дорогой. Думаю, у нас просто не будет на это сил.

– Наставники об этом позаботятся, да, – невольно рассмеялся Эв.

День привычно закончился тихим разговором, крепкими объятиями и ощущением полного умиротворения.

Оставшиеся до окончания обучения и начала экзаменов на мастерство дни пролетели незаметно, по крайней мере для Иренео и Эвальдо – парни не дёргались, зная, что справятся, но продолжали тренировки и повторяли теорию. А ещё Эв настраивался на предстоящее общение с магистром Сайрусом, которое вызывало у него куда больше трепета, чем маловероятная возможность что-то не сдать.

Экзамены в Академии магии – весьма тяжёлое занятие, об этом говорили всем ещё до поступления, но пока с ним не столкнёшься, не сможешь оценить, насколько это на самом деле всеобъемлющее мероприятие. Теорию сдавали всем потоком – письменно, а вот для проверки практики студентов разделяли по уровню силы и владению стихиями. Тем, кто едва освоил две, для сдачи хватало создания заданного плетения, а вот тем, у кого силы было в достатке, приходилось сходиться в коротком поединке с наставниками, и студенты, как правило, всегда проигрывали. Вот только была огромная разница в том, сколько времени продержаться против мастера своего дела: считанные секунды – ровно столько, сколько держал выставленный обычный щит, под прикрытием которого можно попытаться контратаковать, или пару минут – чтобы успеть продемонстрировать боевые и прочие навыки.

В коридорах было тихо: остальные студенты не хотели попадаться на глаза нервным старшекурсникам и особенно требовательным преподавателям. Сегодня Иренео и Эвальдо решили не разделяться, всё равно на них едва ли обратят внимание, а тихий разговор ни о чём или внезапное обсуждение какой-то теоретической выкладки, что могла попасться в билете, весьма помогали скоротать словно остановившееся время.

– Я могу помочь, – Ир говорил очень тихо. – Не то чтобы я сомневаюсь в твоих знаниях, но всё же ты можешь просто позвать меня, – парень коснулся своего виска.

– И как ты меня услышишь, если что? – улыбнулся Эвальдо. – Я же не обладаю даром, подобным твоему.

– Зато он есть у меня, я услышу тебя, если буду ждать этого. Так не получается с каждым, но ты – совершенно особый случай, не так ли? Хочешь попробовать проверить?

– Хм… – Эв, отведя взгляд, вызвал в памяти образ Иренео и мысленно сказал: «Я не буду жульничать на экзамене, но буду рад, если ты сможешь меня услышать, когда мы не рядом».

«Это работает только в пределах видимости, – в мысленном голосе Ира слышались извиняющиеся нотки, – но я создам амулет для тебя, тот, что позволяет связываться на гораздо больших расстояниях». – Ценю твою честность, – добавил Иренео вслух, – но всё же помни, что я рядом и, кстати, совершенно не хотел бы оказаться на расстоянии, на котором могут потребоваться амулеты.

– Я тоже, – кивнул Эв. – И, кстати, нам уже пора. Удачи, Ир.

– И тебе, – Иренео улыбнулся. – Не волнуйся, ты со всем справишься, но если что, я рядом, помни об этом.

– Да, конечно, – и парни направились к своим местам.

После того как все студенты устроились, перед каждым появился билет, чистые листы и светящаяся сфера, равнодушно показывающая, сколько осталось времени – это несколько нервировало и отвлекало, многие то и дело бросали на неё взгляды, но таковы были правила. Время шло, тишину нарушали только тихий шелест бумаги и скрип перьев: каждый старался вспомнить как можно больше, рассказать о том, что было в билете. Кто-то пытался жульничать, как же без этого, но пожилой и вроде даже подслеповатый наставник находил таких без труда, и после того, как у парочки студентов весьма ярко вспыхнули шпаргалки, другие как-то уже не решались на подобное.

Иренео не волновался, он был уверен в своей памяти: магия разума требовала от своего владельца очень сильной концентрации и внимательности, что весьма помогало и в других сферах жизни. Он закончил одним из первых и как можно незаметней посмотрел в сторону Эвальдо – тот очень увлечённо что-то писал на, кажется, уже четвёртом листе, а значит, волноваться за него не стоило.

Эву же, во-первых, попалась тема, в которой он хорошо разбирался, а во-вторых, на память парень тоже никогда не жаловался, вдобавок здорово её натренировав изучением чужого языка, так что проблем со сдачей теории точно не предвиделось.

Резкий сигнал заставил увлёкшихся студентов вздрогнуть, кто-то даже горестно застонал, когда листы с ответами испарились – видимо, не успел закончить мысль, но большинство казались довольными и спокойными.

– Я слышал, что сегодня на практике к остальным наставникам присоединятся ректор и смотритель библиотеки, – услышал Ир краем уха и сам с трудом удержался от горестного стона, внезапно понимая того студента. Он сразу понял, кто будет принимать экзамен у него, и это будет явно не отец, с которым парень во время каникул много времени проводил в спаррингах, а недолюбливающий его боевой маг.

Эв, сидевший недалеко и спокойно смотревший в сторону стола, за которым наставник складывал листы, тоже услышал этот шёпот.

«Ир, ты не знал об этом? Не уверен, что смогу нормально сосредоточиться в присутствии магистра Сайруса. Странно, на чёрном посвящении в бою не боялся особо, а сейчас…»

«Первый раз слышу, хотя я ожидал от отца чего-то подобного, безопасность его семьи очень важна для него, помнишь? – даже мысленный голос Иренео звучал напряжённо. – Нам обоим придётся снять все амулеты, так что воспринимай его как страховку, а не надсмотрщика. Всё будет хорошо. А вот насчёт себя я не был бы так уверен, угадай с одной попытки, кто будет принимать мой экзамен?»

«Смотритель библиотеки, я думаю, ректор, скорее всего, прекрасно знает, чего ты стоишь, и не станет демонстрировать своё к этому отношение. А почему ты думаешь, что тебе будет тяжело? Не сдал вовремя какую-то книгу?» – попробовал разрядить обстановку Эвальдо.

«Он же боевой маг, Эв, его чутье говорит, что со мной что-то не так, и он этому чутью верит. Пойдём, мы остались почти последними, от практики все равно не удастся сбежать», – Ир неторопливо пошёл к выходу из аудитории – они действительно немного задержались, хоть и не настолько, чтобы совершенно отстать от остального потока.

Над дверью каждого из тренировочных залов Академии магией были выведены имена, так что шансов случайно затесаться в другую группу не было ни у кого. Постоянные тренировки Эвальдо и его наконец-то послушная магия всех трёх стихий позволили ему попасть в группу довольно сильных однокурсников – в компанию к немного нервно посмотревшему в его сторону при их появлении Нейлу и, главное, Иренео.

«Хорошо, что есть возможность хоть немного не скрывать истинное к тебе отношение, – Эв мысленно потянулся к Иру, постаравшись передать желание обнять его. – Посмотри на происходящее с другой стороны – тебя ждёт бой с опытным противником, это может пригодиться в будущем, хоть ты этого и не любишь».

«Мой отец – маг разума, Эв, – мысленный голос Иренео лучился смехом, – и он в состоянии слышать то, о чём мы говорим, так что будь всё же чуть осторожней со словами, – примерно в этот момент в зал как раз и вошёл ректор. – Удачи тебе. И я всё ещё не хочу иметь дело с боевой магией».

«Удачи», – Эвальдо тут же окончательно посерьёзнел: не хотелось ударить лицом в грязь не только перед ректором родной Академии, но и перед отцом любимого человека.

– Приступим, – да, магистр Сайрус не любил долгих речей и бездарно потраченного времени, об этом знали все. – Перед тем как войти в защитный круг с одним из экзаменаторов, избавляетесь ото всех амулетов, – некоторые из студентов попытались выразить своё недовольство, но ректор довольно резко добавил: – Это общее правило, исключения недопустимы, магия не позволит кому-либо в этом зале получить травмы. А если вы беспокоитесь за личные настройки, то я сам верну их, если вы настолько бездарны, что не можете сделать подобное силой собственной магии, – после этих слов недовольство утихло окончательно: никто не хотел показаться слабаком рядом с одним из самых влиятельных магов современности. – Экзаменатор называет имя – вы подходите, не мешкайте, цените чужое время. Начали.

Он ещё раз оглядел собравшихся, ни на ком не задерживая взгляд, и отошёл в сторону – Иренео был уверен, что даже такое расстояние не помешает ему вмешаться в случае непредвиденной ситуации.

– Нейл! – наставник Вальдо выглядел непривычно сосредоточенным, когда перед ним встал названный студент, около минуты потратив на избавление от амулетов.

Ир не удивился, что следующим прозвучало имя Эвальдо, как и тому, что ему в напарники достался наставник Лэнс – с их основными стихиями они становились друг для друга весьма опасными противниками. А вот к тому, что он сам останется наблюдать эти бои, и вместо него к смотрителю библиотеки подойдёт один из весьма бледно выглядевших сокурсников, парень оказался не готов.

«Зачем? – ему почти не нужно было прилагать усилия для того, чтобы связаться с отцом, тот словно ждал этого. – Решил проверить мой самоконтроль?»

«Не ищи заговоры там, где их нет, – ворчливо отозвался Сайрус. – Я дал тебе возможность приглядеть за своим спутником, тип нашей магии похож, так что если увидишь тревожный сигнал щита, можешь вмешаться».

«Спасибо», – несколько удивлённо отозвался Ир: он готов был к препонам, но не к помощи.

«Позже, они начинают. И ещё: не подведи меня, сын, я готовил тебя гораздо лучше, чем этих мальчишек учила Академия».

О, Иренео знал этот тон – ему явно придётся выложиться по полной, но эти мысли быстро отошли на второй план, ведь Эв уже вступил в схватку. Было странно видеть его в вихрях магии со стороны – в последнее время они почти всегда тренировались вместе, и Ир привык, что вот такую волну ему приходится ловить на щит, а не смотреть на то, как она испаряется на чужом огненном плетении. Эвальдо не рисковал, разумно использовал только те заклинания, что знал в совершенстве, но не избегал и лёгких шпилек из редких разделов – такое не приносило вреда, но при этом порядком отвлекало противника. Темп нарастал, и именно это стало проблемой: там, где наставник успевал сплести несколько сложнейших узоров, Эва хватало лишь на щит и что-то не до конца сформированное, но всё же круг он покинул последним из студентов.

– Прекрасный результат, Эвальдо, – наставник Лэнс радушно улыбнулся и пожал руку противнику, – твоя концентрация поражает, к тому же мне понравилась тактика. Чуть больше практики, и ты даже сможешь вступить в ряды боевых магов в качестве ученика. Не ожидал от тебя, право.

– Благодарю, наставник, – устало покачал головой Эв, – но боевая магия никогда меня особо не привлекала, это лишь суровая необходимость.

Дальше Иренео уже не прислушивался, да и закончивший свой поединок раньше остальных смотритель позвал его к себе. Ступая в круг без амулетов, Ир чувствовал себя беззащитным: хотя ему и прежде приходилось вести тренировочный поединок без помощи заёмной магии, сейчас это ощущалось на порядок острее. Щит опустился, смотритель библиотеки весьма иронично хмыкнул, а Иренео выдал привычную сладкую улыбочку, мысленно ругая себя, что не уделил прошлому бою в этом круге достаточного внимания.

Он не торопился нападать, на первый взгляд вообще ничего не делал, но первое пробное плетение встретил тот самый щит, основу которого они с Эвом взяли с амулета. И всё же боевой маг – это человек, готовый к любым трудностям, так что на Иренео тут же посыпались самые разнообразные заклинания, и всё, что оставалось парню – это отбросить все притворные привычки и пользоваться своей силой и умениями в полную силу. Воздух дрожал и горел, замерзал и взрывался, острые клинья летели в противника, чтобы тут же превратиться в пепел, и Иренео был каждым своим заклинанием, каждым своим щитом.

– Достаточно! – раздался громовой голос ректора, и между разошедшимися магами встала стена его силы. Только тогда они поняли, что щит едва держится, а ещё Ир осознал, что ещё несколько мгновений – и смотритель его уничтожил бы.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты мне так не нравился, – выдал старший маг, впрочем, в его словах не было злости. – Неплохо, мальчишка.

– Благодарю, – ровно откликнулся Ир, склоняя голову.

– Свободен, – хмыкнул боевой маг и перевёл взгляд, в котором ещё тлели искры наслаждения боем, на следующего несчастного, а Иренео, почтительно попрощавшись с ректором, направился к ожидающему его у дверей Эвальдо.

Тот был несколько бледен, но внешне спокоен.

– Поздравляю, – ценой приличного такого усилия ровно произнёс Эв – иначе нельзя было, не при таком количестве народу рядом. – Какие у тебя теперь планы?

– Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть, и ещё есть время до оглашения результатов. Как насчёт пообедать? Завтрак как-то прошёл мимо.

– Разумное предложение, – Эвальдо вышел из зала и уточнил: – В общежитие? – столовая, конечно, тоже подошла бы, но там все остальные курсы, а значит – толпа народу.

– Давай в город, – вздохнул Ир, – в комнату нам больше еду не носят, если ты помнишь, а идти за ней всё равно значит оказаться в толпе. Кстати, прекрасно справился.

– Спасибо. Идём, – Эв не стал больше ничего говорить, потому что перед глазами ещё стояла картина поединка Иренео и опытного боевого мага, и это нужно было ещё уложить в голове и перестать переживать за парня.

– Портал? – предложил Иренео: сейчас он чувствовал себя настолько свободно, что небольшое нарушение правил совершенно не пугало.

– Да. – «Что угодно, лишь бы побыстрее и подальше от чужих глаз», – уже не заботясь о том, что до зала, в котором находится ректор, пусть и занятой контролем прохождения очередного поединка, совсем недалеко, выдал Эвальдо.

«Как скажешь, мой дорогой», – улыбнулся Ир и открыл портал.

Они вышли на тихой улочке города рядом с Академией, издалека доносилась музыка и сладко пахло булочками и медовым элем.

– Ты в порядке? – уточнил Иренео. – Тебя задело заклинанием? Ты расстроился, что всё же проиграл? Все проигрывают наставникам, Эв, так что не нужно заморачиваться на эту тему.

– Да плевать я хотел на этот экзамен, – Эвальдо наконец крепко обнял его, убеждаясь, что всё точно в порядке, – сдал же. Ты не видел ваш бой со стороны, это было по-настоящему страшно.

– Эй, – Иренео ответил на его объятия, – отец был рядом, он никогда бы не позволил, чтобы я пострадал, да и смотритель слишком опытен, чтобы причинить реальный вред, а с другим легко справились бы целители. Всё в порядке, я здесь, с тобой.

– И магистр, и лекари, и защита зала, – тихо перечислил Эвальдо. – Я знаю. Не опознал только части плетений, что вы использовали. Надеюсь, твоё нежелание не использовать боевую магию теперь не стало меньше.

– Ты же помнишь чёрное посвящение, Эв, я не изменился и своей позиции не изменил. Жизнь – всё ещё высшая ценность. Вот только как уговорить отца взять меня в ученики, я до сих пор не знаю, – Ир нервно улыбнулся, – надеюсь, не разочаровал его сегодня. Пойдём, съедим чего-нибудь сладкого, нам не помешает.

– Будем уговаривать вместе, побуду моральной поддержкой, – всё ещё несколько нервно рассмеялся Эв. – Сейчас, – улица была по-прежнему пустынна, так что поцелую, позволившему окончательно успокоиться и найти силы разжать руки, никто не помешал. – Идём, отметим успешную, я надеюсь, сдачу экзамена на мастерство.

– Её стоит отметить более бурно, но пока в этом кафе готовят изумительный лимонный пирог.

– Успеется, там главные заводилы курса уже распланировали, как это будет происходить.

– Прости, но в общем праздновании я участвовать не буду, – немного резко сказал Ир. – Но, конечно, это не значит, что ты должен пропускать его.

– Я ещё не решил, идти ли, – Эвальдо пожал плечами, прекрасно понимая причину подобных слов. – В любом случае время ещё есть.

– Конечно, – согласился Ир, и они наконец-то вошли в тихое кафе, откуда и доносился сладкий запах. – Присядь, я всё принесу.

Здесь не было официантов, да и столиков была всего парочка, но зато имелась длинная стойка, за которой и предпочитали сидеть посетители, к ней и направился Иренео. Он был весьма мил и заказ сделал, даже не посмотрев в меню – парень явно не раз был здесь, собственно, это было понятно и так. Забрав подготовленный заказ, парень вернулся за столик.

– Вот, это очень хорошо помогает в такие тяжёлые дни.

– Спасибо. Мы теперь окончательно похожи на пару, у которой свидание, – улыбнулся Эвальдо. – Обязательно нужно будет показать тебе пару тихих мест в моём родном городе.

– Я думал, это всего лишь обед, – фыркнул Ир, – но если ты это так видишь… Я буду рад узнать что-то новое о твоём городе.

– Как и я – о твоём, если это будет уместно.

– Я не хочу называть столицу своим городом, прости, но я предпочту показывать тебе разнотравье рядом с родным домом.

– И ещё там можно будет безраздельно царствовать на забытой всеми кухне, – фыркнул Эв. – Мне понравилось, особенно твой аппетит.

– Вот как. А я чуть с ума не сошёл, когда увидел тебя заспанного и полуголого в дверях комнаты. Весьма интересные воспоминания, если вдуматься. Вот только по будням там обычно папа, так что придётся сдерживаться.

Эвальдо чуть покраснел, вспомнив, что предшествовало тому событию.

– Нас расселят по разным комнатам до заключения официального союза? – улыбнулся он. – Тогда с ума сойдём оба.

– Брось, мы уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы принимать самостоятельные решения.

– Например, заключить магическую помолвку, – хмыкнул Эв.

– Кстати, я подумываю тоже заниматься артефактами, а не поиском чего-либо, оказалось, у меня это всё же неплохо получается. Наверное, с этим стоит попросить помочь наставника Лэнса, – несколько задумчиво добавил Эвальдо чуть позже.

– Отец гораздо лучше в этой области, – покачал головой Иренео, – подумай об этом.

– Ир, я только недавно смирился с мыслью, что он – не только суровый ректор, которого видишь пару раз в год на официальных мероприятиях или если серьёзно провинился, – хмыкнул Эвальдо. – Думаешь, мне будет легко просить его о наставничестве?

– Тебе и не придётся. С другой стороны, решать всё равно тебе, хочешь обратиться к Лэнсу – делай, главное, что мы оба будем проводить время в Академии, а кто будет наставником, не так важно.

– Ну уж нет, если ставить вопрос таким образом, то магистр Сайрус может дать гораздо больше просто потому, что он магически сильнее. И вообще, не съест же он меня за подобную просьбу, хотя бы потому, что ты тогда расстроишься, – улыбнулся Эвальдо, успевший немного отойти от прошедшего экзамена и переживаний за Иренео и почти довольный жизнью. – Я попробую.

– Вот как раз когда будем праздновать помолвку, и поговорим. Не стоит с этим тянуть, потому что если он не согласится, придётся много времени потратить, чтобы либо найти кого-то другого, либо проработать план самостоятельных занятий. В крайнем случае снимем комнату на каком-нибудь чердаке – я всегда тяготел к излишне театральным решениям – и будем жить там только вдвоём, слушая, как дождь барабанит по крыше, одновременно готовясь к сдаче экзаменов, – Ир вдруг мечтательно улыбнулся. – А знаешь, мне отчего-то нравится эта идея. Я даже могу представить эту картину…

– Всё может быть, – шум дождя был немного похож на шум моря, да и быть только вдвоём – довольно заманчиво, так что Эв не имел ничего против. – Хорошо, поговорим. А пока возвращаемся? Думаю, практическая часть экзамена уже закончилась.

– Должна была, к тому же нам не помешает привести себя в порядок перед торжественной частью.

Парни вышли на улицу и, снова отойдя в тихий проулок, чтобы никому не помешать, открыли портал и вернулись в Академию.

Общежитие стояло на ушах – обсуждали сданный экзамен, переживали, получилось ли напоследок удивить наставников, и делились впечатлениями. Бой Иренео и смотрителя библиотеки тоже не остался без внимания – конечно, студенты знали, что Ир владеет всеми четырьмя стихиями, но не ожидали, что он настолько хорошо подготовлен, так что парень снова стал одной из самых обсуждаемых фигур. По дороге до комнаты чего только не услышишь, если тебя, конечно, волнуют планы и сплетни… Иренео, например, они совершенно не волновали, парень намеренно рассуждал о почти самой глупой вещи на свете – своей одежде на оглашении итогов. Это позволяло игнорировать всё вокруг до той поры, пока маги наконец-то не добрались до комнаты, и, собственно, повлияло на первую фразу, которую Ир сказал, делая её такой же глупой, что и тема размышлений:

– Всё равно ничего, кроме парадной формы, мы надеть не сможем.

– И ты, как всегда, будешь просто великолепен, – улыбнулся Эвальдо, – не налюбоваться.

– Должен ли я волноваться об этом? Вдруг я слишком отвлекаю тебя от происходящего вокруг.

– Речь магистра Сайруса я точно не пропущу, как и получение своего кольца, а всё остальное мне уже не столь важно.

– Если вдуматься, ты столько сил потратил ради сегодняшнего дня, все мы. А теперь кольцо и «До свидания, студенты, мы гордимся вашими успехами», – фыркнул Иренео, на которого начинало давить всё произошедшее – нервы перед экзаменом, тяжёлый бой, тревога за Эва. Хорошо, что можно было немного посидеть рядом, давая себе возможность вновь собраться.

– Всё было не зря, а для нас учёба не заканчивается, будет только небольшой перерыв, – усмехнулся Эвальдо. – И не уверен, что магистр Сайрус будет нас щадить.

– Хэй, ещё ничего не решено, не забегай вперёд, но в любом случае ещё несколько лет головоломных занятий, и у нас будет настоящее мастерство. Здорово же, когда к тебе обращаются «магистр».

– Придётся сделать всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы так и было, – Эв уже твёрдо решил для себя, что хочет продолжать обучение – пусть он не так силён, как Иренео, но и не слаб, прошедший экзамен это подтвердил. Парень обнял Ира покрепче и расслабленно прикрыл глаза: всё остальное чуть позже, пока нужно напитаться спокойствием и уверенностью, любовью и теплом.

– Уснёшь, – фыркнул Иренео, чувствуя, как напряжение уходит, – а нам уже пора собираться.

– Устал, – Эвальдо потёр лицо ладонями и сел ровно. – Да, конечно, ты прав. Последний рывок.

– Я бы предложил тебе массаж… – подначил Ир. – Вот только тогда мы точно опоздаем. Иди в душ, станет легче, а я пока достану тонизирующий отвар. Не тяни, мой дорогой.

Эв только рассмеялся и, коротко поцеловав его, встал.

– Иду, счастье моё.

Пока он приводил себя в порядок, Иренео успел дойти до коменданта, который не отказал в небольшой просьбе, но всё же не удержался от нескольких острот, так что чуть оклемавшегося Эвальдо встретила чашка отвара и уже с иголочки одетый Ир.

– Что бы я без тебя делал? – благодарно улыбнулся парень, забирая принесённое. – Стихии, за все четыре года так не выматывался, как за последний месяц.

– Все четыре года тебе не приходилось так выкладываться и тратить свободное время на своего парня, а не на отдых.

– Зато мой парень не даёт расслабляться, – одновременно с этим разговором Эв переоделся в парадную форму и в пару глотков опустошил чашку. – Ну всё, я готов.

– Тогда пошли. Уверен, на площадке перед главным входом уже толпа собралась, и только малая часть из них – студенты. Кстати, твои родители не собирались присутствовать?

– Собирались. Но сегодня общаться с ними тебе не придётся, не при всех же. А твой папа будет на церемонии? – на всякий случай уточнил Эвальдо. – Инкогнито.

– Нет, вокруг слишком много магов. Слишком много для расшатанных нервов магистра Сайруса, в смысле, – улыбнулся Ир. – Твоя мама не обидится? Моё поведение, даже несмотря на обстоятельства, могут показаться грубым.

– Я с ней потом поговорю, если у неё возникнут вопросы. Хотя, думаю, она сама всё прекрасно поймёт, зная, кто ты.

– Это уже доставляет неудобства, – поморщился Иренео, оглядывая комнату, словно боялся, что они могли оставить что-то важное. – Ничего, можем навестить их позже. Пойдём?

– Что поделать… Идём.

Пока они обсуждали последние детали, время не стояло на месте, и теперь приходилось торопиться, при этом не сталкиваясь с так же спешащими студентами. Площадь перед главным входом в Академию была уже заполнена народом – сами выпускники, их родные и любопытствующие и завидующие младшие курсы. Эвальдо, проходя к месту, где собирались уже почти бывшие однокурсники, заметил в толпе отца, возвышавшегося над остальными, и помахал ему рукой, получив ободряющую улыбку в ответ.

– Тебе не обязательно стоять рядом со мной, – сказал Иренео, сдержанно кивнув матери спутника, бывшей там же, и мимолётно отметив, что в Эве совсем немного от отца, но всё же в чертах их лиц было что-то неуловимо общее, – иди к ним и передавай привет.

– После церемонии, – покачал головой тот. – Магистр Сайрус уже идёт.

О последнем он мог и не говорить: только появление ректора могло заставить толпу замолчать. Ир вдруг понял, что волнуется, хотя даже повода толком нет, но он был просто в панике. Пришлось заставить себя дышать ровнее и смотреть только на стоящего на высоких ступенях отца.

Эвальдо, видимо, что-то почувствовав, а может, поняв, что ритм дыхания Иренео изменился, мысленно позвал его:

«Ир, что-то случилось?»

«Всё хорошо, не обращай внимания, – откликнулся тот. – Я стану свободен буквально спустя пару минут, и меня это пугает».

Эв, воспользовавшись тем, что внимание всех приковано к начавшему свою речь ректору, на ощупь нашёл руку Иренео и на мгновение крепко сжал.

«Я в порядке», – немного недовольно фыркнул Иренео и сосредоточился на том, что говорил отец.

Магистр Сайрус, как и ожидалось, не изменил речь, составленную многие годы назад – традиции, что поделаешь. Единственное, что отличалось – то, о чём он говорил теперь – это цифры, равные количеству студентов на курсе, и выражение радости с полным равнодушием в голосе, к слову, от того, что все выпускающиеся маги справились с обучением.

После он взмахнул рукой, выпуская сложнейшее заклинание, которое плёл во время своей почти бессмысленной речи, и на руках большей части присутствующих выпускников появились кольца мастеров – неприметный металл, но сложный орнамент, что может рассказать о своём владельце очень многое, остальные позже получат официальный документ об окончании Академии. Пока юные маги разглядывали своё новое приобретение, ректор молчал, но вот гул утих, и Сайрус заговорил вновь, уже не следуя традиции и выражая то, что он на самом деле хотел донести до выпускников:

– Эти кольца в первую очередь – огромная ответственность. От владеющих ими ждут свершений и поступков, которыми славятся выпускники Академии – взвешенных, разумных, достойных. Вы должны помнить об этом и всегда следовать тем словам, что видели перед собой все годы обучения почти каждую минуту – у нас есть магия и единство. Когда-то этот девиз позволил изменить этот мир, дал каждому магу возможность выбирать свою судьбу, не завися от мнения королей и вождей тех стран, в которых они родились, – Иренео грустно улыбнулся: если бы это было правдой. Хотя с получившими кольцо предпочитали всё же договариваться, а не сковывать обетами и обещаниями, его вот, например, и вовсе отпустили. – Помните и о том, что маги не должны использовать свою силу против своих собратьев, это может привести к невообразимо разрушительным последствиям. В остальном – вы читали устав Академии, так постарайтесь не забывать о нём в обычной жизни. Удачи вам и новых свершений. Кстати, о последнем, – добавил он, уже сделав шаг со своего места, – наставники хотят пообщаться с некоторыми из вас о продолжении обучения, приглашения получите завтра с утра. Гуляйте, мастера магии, но и не забывайте о приличиях.

В ответ раздался разрозненный хор голосов, а ректор покинул ступени. Счастливые и гордые выпускники тут же начали поздравлять друг друга, обнимать подошедших родных и всячески выражать свою радость по поводу успешного окончания Академии. Эвальдо, на публику крепко пожав Иренео руку, тоже получил порцию улыбок и похлопываний по плечам от уже бывших однокурсников и направился к родителям.

Ир улыбнулся ему вслед и собрался уже вернуться в их комнату – всё равно частью этого всеобщего ликования он не являлся, – когда услышал мысленный голос отца: «Жду тебя и твоего избранника у себя в кабинете. Если он захочет, может взять своих родителей».

«Это обязательно?» – Ир не хотел встревать в этот радостный момент.

«Разговор напрямую касается его будущего, так что думай сам, – интонация в мысленном голосе была сродни пожатию плеч. – Но заставлять взрослого мастера я, конечно же, не могу», – весьма ехидно добавил Сайрус, прежде чем Ир перестал ощущать его мысленное присутствие.

Парень вздохнул и, остановившись на ступенях, до которых успел дойти, обернулся к Эвальдо: тот был так счастлив, а его родные – так горды… С другой стороны, чтобы просто познакомиться, отец не звал бы к себе в кабинет.

Решившись, Ир позвал:

«Эв, отец хочет нас видеть в своём кабинете, если хочешь, вместе с твоими родителями».

«Так сразу? Это вряд ли тянет на официальное знакомство, – Эвальдо, что-то сказав матери, ненадолго обернулся, найдя Иренео взглядом. – Хорошо, мы сейчас придём», – и парень снова посмотрел на родных.

«Скорее, это встреча с ним как с ректором, а не как с моим отцом», – поделился своими мыслями Иренео и не торопясь направился вперёд: он собирался дождаться остальных у кабинета, едва ли сейчас там стоило опасаться встретить кого-то из студентов.

– Мам, пап, нас приглашают к магистру Сайрусу, он хочет что-то сказать. Возможно, по поводу дальнейшего обучения, он присутствовал на нашем экзамене, – собравшись с мыслями, выдал Эвальдо.

– Надеюсь, ты не натворил ничего свыше того, что уже случилось? – немного встревожилась Тиана.

– Нет, всё в порядке. На самом деле я сам хотел попроситься к нему в ученики, – признался Эв, не совсем осознанно покрутив кольцо на пальце, – пусть у меня и не четыре стихии, как у него самого или у Ира.

– Ну, сын, удивил, – на плечи парня опустилась тяжёлая рука отца, прижав поближе. – Три стихии, полное мастерство, в ученики к Сайрусу метишь. И не скажешь, что амбиций практически нет.

– О, Эвальдо тебя ещё поразит, – рассмеялась Тиана, – но позже, уже дома.

– Заговорщики, – фыркнул тот. – Хорошо, сейчас идём к ректору, а потом мне нужно возвращаться на корабль, в городе буду через две недели, тогда всё и расскажете.

Иренео спокойно дожидался остальных у кабинета, играясь со своей магией – он часто поступал так дома, когда нечем было заняться, решил повторить и здесь, к тому же концентрация, необходимая для этого, позволяла не думать о лишних вещах. Алая огненная стихия дала рождение прекрасной розе, которая, лишь чуть раскрывшись, распалась снопом искр, тут же сменяясь белой сотканной из ветра астрой, затем – голубой василёк, в котором переливалась вода, и яркая оранжевая гербера, которая всегда казалась магу уместной для земли. Круг за кругом, стихия за стихией, цветок за цветком. Когда из-за поворота появился Эвальдо со своими родителями, Ир рассеял плетение и вежливо улыбнулся. Спрашивать, уверены ли пришедшие, что хотят встретиться с ректором, парень не стал, просто коротко постучал в дверь и, получив разрешение, открыл её, естественно, позволяя старшим пройти первыми.

Ректор, с независимым видом сидевший за столом, при виде гостей убрал в сторону какое-то явно важное, о чём говорило множество печатей, письмо и с привычной едва заметной улыбкой сказал:

– Проходите, устраивайтесь, – он указал на ряд стульев и стоящие с другой стороны кресла, – благодарю, что нашли время на этот разговор, – последнее он говорил явно для родителей Эвальдо, а не для парней. – Вина? – вопросительный взгляд на Тиану. – Что-то более крепкое, Леит? – сейчас становилось очевидным, у кого Ир перенял некоторые особенности своего поведения. – Не удивляйся, я учился на пару курсов младше и до сих пор помню очень интересное заклинание, которое ты показал.

– Вот уж не ожидал, – усмехнулся тот. – Раз разговор будет идти не о нарушениях дисциплины или чего подобного, не откажусь. Милая?

Тиана кивнула, а Эв, изумлённо посмотрев на отца, мысленно выдохнул: оказывается, родитель и магистр Сайрус знакомы, возможно, предстоящий разговор об их с Иренео помолвке будет не таким сложным, как он себе представлял?

– Иренео, – ректору достаточно было просто произнести имя, Ир прекрасно понял, что он него хотят. Вскоре три бокала для старших были наполнены, а вот себе и Эвальдо он не рискнул наливать алкоголь, ограничился соком, которым в редких случаях в этих стенах отпаивали студентов.

– Итак, перейдём к делу. Эвальдо, ваша недавняя выходка, – Ир вскинулся, готовясь защищать своего избранника, но отец жестом заставил его замолчать, – я о той стычке с Нейлом, имела за собой весьма интересные последствия: ваша работа с артефактами отшлифовала природные навыки и усилила некоторые ваши особые способности. Мне известно, что вы собирались стать искателем, наставник Лэнс включил вас в свою группу, о чём вы должны были получить уведомление завтра утром, но после окончания экзамена моего внимания попросил наставник Кассиус, – мужчина тонко улыбнулся, видя, как отреагировали на это имя Эв и его отец: конечно, внимание магистра ритуалистики – весьма спорная вещь. – Он заявил, что искательство угробит ваш огромный потенциал, и он знает, что подойдёт гораздо лучше. Итак, этот весьма уважаемый мною магистр предлагает вам заниматься ритуальной артефакторикой.

– Оу, – Иренео не смог удержаться от восклицания: подобных мастеров было очень мало, он тоже планировал изучить этот раздел, но понимал, что сможет освоить его лишь в малой степени и лишь благодаря магии разума: здесь не помогала сила, дело было как раз в чутье, которое было у Эвальдо, а родители Эва переглянулись, не скрывая некоторого удивления и гордости за сына.

– Весьма спорное направление, требующее огромного упорства и сосредоточенности, – продолжил Сайрус, проигнорировав это восклицание, – но все эти качества есть у вас, Эвальдо, и за годы учёбы вы неоднократно их демонстрировали. Вот только настолько узкая специализация не позволит вам получить звание магистра, но Кассиус слишком в вас заинтересован, поэтому он предложил мне следующий вариант, – ректор сделал небольшой глоток из своего бокала, выдерживая паузу: мужчина осознавал свою театральность, но она слишком глубоко угнездилась в его характере. – Вы изучаете рекомендованный курс у магистра Кассиуса, а остальную часть артефакторики буду читать вам, равно как и Иренео, я.

– Магистр Сайрус? – удивлённо выдал Ир.

– Я огорчён, не думал, что ты решишь, что я отказался от тебя, – взгляды отца и сына встретились лишь на мгновение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Ир понял, как же им гордятся, – но это мы можем обсудить позже, а пока ваше слово, Эвальдо.

Эв сидел как пыльным мешком пришибленный: нет, он знал, что наставники понимали, чего стоит каждый студент, видели, кто сколько занимается и на что налегает, но вот подобного предложения не ожидал. Ритуальная артефакторика… В памяти всплыла сложная звезда на чёрном посвящении, собственные ощущения от того, что получилось разобрать, что же было там не так, и открыть проход, слова ректора о том, что Кассиус сам предложил наставничество, и Эвальдо, глубоко вздохнув, ответил:

– Для меня огромная честь получить подобное предложение. Я согласен, магистр Сайрус.

– Вновь поражаюсь вашей разумности, – ректор весьма искренне улыбнулся парню, – я уж думал, что мне придётся пытаться влиять на вас через родителей, и рад, что мне это не пришлось, – из уст мага разума это прозвучало несколько двусмысленно, но Сайрус не позволил бы себе применить внушение ни к самому Эвальдо, ни к членам его семьи. – Я сообщу магистру Кассиусу об этом радостном событии, подробности обговорим позже, уверен, у нас будет достаточно возможностей для этого. Леди Тиана, – конечно, ректор был в курсе имени гостьи, не стоило и удивляться этому, – был счастлив познакомиться. Леит, рад новой встрече, – мужчина уважительно кивнул. – Больше не буду задерживать вас, думаю, вам есть что обсудить с сыном, да и просто отпраздновать.

Эв смутился, правильно поняв посыл про возможности, но промолчал.

– Мне тоже было приятно повидаться, – в свою очередь склонил голову его отец, а Тиана просто благодарно улыбнулась, и родители Эвальдо поднялись вслед за парнями. – Горжусь тобой, сын, – тихо заметил Леит, проходя за ним к двери, – так держать, – больше они не задержались, у них действительно были иные занятия.

Иренео же по просьбе отца закрыл дверь и вернулся на своё место.

– Обсудим твои неверные выводы?

– Может, не сегодня? – устало спросил Ир. – Давай вернёмся домой хотя бы на пару часов, или нам, в отличие от остальных, праздновать нечего?

– Я считал, что ты предпочтёшь быть с Эвальдо, – Сайрус внимательно посмотрел на сына, – но не подумал о том, что тот будет слишком занят для тебя.

– Мне не нравится то, как ты ставишь акценты, – тон Иренео не был угрожающим, скорее, предупреждающим, что теперь есть определённые границы, за которые даже отцу заходить не стоит.

– Прости, – легко отступил ректор. – Вытащим Терсея из его любимого заповедника и поужинаем вместе?

– Я был бы рад этому, – честно ответил Ир.

– Тогда вперёд.

Портал открылся мгновенно, и в следующую минуту кабинет был пуст – ректора ни капли не заботило, что он оставил очень важные письма без ответа, потому что ему действительно было что сегодня отпраздновать.

Эвальдо проводил родителей до ворот Академии, пообещал вернуться домой, когда будет возможность, чтобы провести больше времени с родными, а до той поры оставаться здесь и разбираться с продолжением обучения, и распрощался. Леит открыл два портала – для жены и для себя, и старшие ушли, а Эва по дороге к общежитию перехватил Рамон.

– Эвальдо, ты где ходишь? Забыл, что ли, что мы все в город собирались?

– Да, празднование, – парень встряхнулся, вынырнув из своих мыслей. Ир с однокурсниками отмечать окончание учёбы не собирался, да и он остался с магистром Сайрусом, так что пару часов можно и провести с ребятами. – Иду.

Рамон на всякий случай посмотрел по сторонам и уточнил:

– Иренео не с нами? Его не любят, конечно, но выпуск – всё же общий праздник.

– Нет, он ушёл куда-то, – не стал вдаваться в подробности Эв, – да и вообще не собирался на эту гулянку.

– Вот и отлично, – и парни направились к потихоньку собиравшейся толпе.

В общежитие Эвальдо вернулся вскоре после отбоя: алкоголь он употреблял очень умеренно, без Ира неподалёку было малость некомфортно, всех, кого хотел, с окончанием Академии Эв поздравил, а от попыток девушек пообщаться чуть поближе с обладателем кольца трёх стихий он и вовсе устал. В тишине и полумраке знакомой комнаты стало чуть легче, и Эвальдо, раздевшись, упал на кровать, остро пожалев, что эту ночь проведёт в одиночестве, обнял подушку Иренео и выключился, даже не проснувшись, когда среди ночи рядом устроился вернувшийся Ир.

Спали парни до упора: наконец-то с утра не нужно было идти на занятия или готовиться к новому учебному дню, в общежитии было тихо – большая часть выпускников вернулась ближе к утру и завалилась спать, а шумные младшекурсники вернулись по домам до следующего учебного года. Эвальдо, сквозь сон всё же осознавший, что он не один, и привычно уткнувшийся в чужое плечо, наконец открыл глаза и улыбнулся: всё было замечательно, они сдали экзамены и продолжат обучение у мастеров своего дела, а впереди ещё один важный разговор и вся жизнь рядом.

– Я слышу твои мысли, – не открывая глаз, прошептал Иренео. – Вся жизнь? Мне нравится.

– А ты сомневался? Доброе утро, счастье моё.

– После твоего пламенного признания? Ни секунды. И тебе доброго утра, мой дорогой.

– Какие у нас на сегодня планы? – Эв не спешил подниматься, наоборот, устроился поудобнее.

– Ленивый день? – предложил Иренео. – Завтра нас ждут мои родители, потом нужно будет решить, где мы будем жить: мы больше не студенты, и комнату придётся уступить первокурсникам. Конечно, лето мы можем провести и здесь, комендант не откажет, особенно если мы поможем с плетениями Академии, но я предпочёл бы что-то только наше… Оу, я слишком размахнулся, да? Мы всегда можем начать с поцелуя.

– Всё хорошо, – мягко улыбнулся Эв, с удовольствием выполняя эту просьбу-пожелание. – Значит, твои родители завтра, мои – через пару недель, – ещё один поцелуй, такой же затяжной, как и первый. – Может, отправимся в город? Погуляем, найдём какой-нибудь тихий гостевой дом, чтобы никто не мешал пару часов, а то я дико по тебе соскучился, и заодно будем думать, где обитать дальше, чтобы нам обоим было комфортно.

– Мы можем сделать проще, – фыркнул Ир, – отправиться к моим родителям уже сегодня. До вечера дом будет в полном нашем распоряжении…

– О, заманчиво, – Эвальдо чуть прищурился. – Чего же мы ждём?

– Ещё одного поцелуя?

– Боюсь, хорошего отношения коменданта в таком случае может и не хватить, – парни действительно соскучились друг по другу, но правила Академии были едины для всех, так что поцелуй всё же пришлось разорвать, пусть и с большой неохотой.

– Собираемся, и вперёд? Можно заодно оставить у меня всё лишнее из комнаты, пока не определимся с жильём, что думаешь?

– Согласен.

Парни привели в порядок себя самих и комнату, собрали вещи и учебные принадлежности, заглянули к Гидеону – отчитаться, что покидают общежитие и поблагодарить за помощь за все годы – и перенеслись в тихий, укрытый от всего мира сад.

– Стоит попросить отца настроить на тебя щит, – Иренео огляделся вокруг, привычно расслабляясь и почти не замечая того, как улыбается, – на всякий случай. Пошли.

– Не откажусь, – улыбнулся в ответ Эв, полной грудью вдыхая аромат цветов, – мне здесь очень нравится.

– И я рад этому.

День действительно прошёл довольно лениво. Парни наконец уделили время себе, залюбив друг друга до состояния «даже двигаться не хочется», перекусили и устроились в саду прямо на траве под деревьями – смотреть на небо сквозь листву, слушать негромкий плеск воды и пение птиц и планировать свою дальнейшую совместную жизнь.

– Занимательная картина, не находишь? – незнакомый Эву голос раздался рядом ближе к закату.

– Романтика и всё такое, – а вот ехидные интонации ректора парень узнал мгновенно.

– Вы же собирались появиться только завтра, – лениво приподнимаясь, заметил Иренео: здесь то, как он вёл себя с отцом, значительно отличалось от подчёркнутой вежливости в Академии.

– Как и ты, – появившийся из-за излишне густого и высокого кустарника мужчина тепло улыбался. Он едва ли мог составить подходящую пару Сайрусу – слишком обычный, таких среди лесных жителей каждый второй. Высокий, широкоплечий, с растрёпанными кудрями, в которых запутались мелкие листочки и веточки, приличной щетиной и настолько тёплыми, понимающими глазами, что ему хотелось доверить самые страшные свои тайны. – Наконец-то я увидел предмет наших споров, – мужчина улыбнулся также вышедшему из укрытия ректору, на что тот почти демонстративно закатил глаза. – Можешь звать меня Терсей, парень, – он протянул руку для пожатия.

Эв, в отличие от Иренео резко севший при появлении новых лиц, сначала смутился, как будто их застали за чем-то предосудительным, но всё же взял себя в руки и, окончательно поднявшись, крепко пожал тёплую широкую ладонь.

– Очень приятно. Эвальдо, хоть вы и так это знаете, – ответная улыбка появилась на лице сама собой, и возникло чёткое ощущение, что они с Терсеем пусть и не сразу, но поладят.

– Естественно, знаю, – усмехнулся тот, – ещё бы, ты произвёл неизгладимое впечатление, решившись связать себя с моим совершенно невозможным сыном.

– Тер, – предупреждение в голосе Сайруса слышалось очень чётко, вот только его супруг, кажется, совершенно не собирался этого замечать.

– Да, солнце моё, и своё имя я тоже знаю, не нужно молний из глаз, – ректору тоже досталась улыбка, но в ней было не просто тепло, там, кажется, спрятался целый мир для одного человека. – Думаю, нам нужно поужинать – торжество по поводу вашей помолвки и тому подобное, тем более для осуществления этого прекрасного плана осталось только на стол накрыть. Поможешь мне, Эв?

– Конечно, – кивнул тот, и они направились в сторону дома, оставив так и сидевшего под деревом Иренео и Сайруса рядом смотреть им вслед.

– Знаешь, – Ир вздохнул и посмотрел на отца, – ты легко можешь превратить Эвальдо в пыль, но почему же мне страшнее оставлять его не с тобой, а с папой?

– Потому что для его желания защитить тебя нет никаких преград, а ещё он может уничтожить человека только своей бескомпромиссной честностью и умением найти верные слова. Но он за ваш союз, так что не волнуйся, дальше рассказов о твоём детстве Терсей не зайдёт.

– Вот это сейчас меня совсем не успокоило… – фыркнул Ир. – Пойдём, догоним их.

Сайрус только насмешливо хмыкнул, но всё же не торопясь пошёл в сторону дома.

– Вы не подходите друг другу, – заметил Терсей, передавая Эву тарелки, чтобы тот начал их расставлять, и аккуратно придержал, не давая уронить и справиться с собой после такого заявления, и тем же спокойным тоном продолжил: – Когда Сай мне рассказал, я подумал, что ты вообще не представляешь, куда влез и с кем согласился связать свою жизнь. Я и до сих пор так считаю, кстати, вот только это неважно. Иренео говорил, что любит тебя?

– Нет, – нахмурившийся Эвальдо преувеличенно осторожно занялся посудой. – Но я знаю, что дорог ему, и решение Ира заключить помолвку говорит о многом. И, кстати, когда я понял, что Иренео для меня значит гораздо больше, чем хороший друг, он сказал мне почти то же самое. Дар, сила, положение в обществе, необходимость скрывать близких людей… Но знаете что? Быть рядом с ним на любых условиях – это мой личный выбор, и я не отступлю, – парень закончил со своим занятием и посмотрел прямо на собеседника.

– Стихии, мальчик, – усмехнулся Терсей, – столько пыла, но с чего ты решил, что должен мне хоть что-то доказывать? Ведь я сказал, что это всё неважно. Дело совсем в другом, у магов разума есть одна дурная черта: они забывают, что нормальные люди и маги, конечно, – мужчина хитро посмотрел на Эва, – не умеют читать мысли и ощущать отголоски эмоций, которые они несут. И им – ужас, правда? – нужно всё говорить словами.

– Таким недогадливым, как ты – естественно, – улыбнулся вошедший Иренео, – но я уверен, что Эвальдо и так всё знает, но если ты настаиваешь на словах, папа, я, так уж и быть, порадую тебя, – парень подошёл вплотную к Эву и, притянув его к себе, тихо прошептал: – Я люблю тебя, – прежде чем нежно поцеловать.

– Вот теперь я доволен, – где-то на фоне раздался смех Терсея. – Расставь бокалы, Сай…

– Простите, Терсей, просто хотелось быть таким же честным в ответ, – по наитию выдал Эвальдо на родном языке Иренео и его отца чуть позже, по-прежнему обнимая своего возлюбленного. – И я надеюсь, что так будет и дальше.

– Неплохое произношение, мне пришлось лет, кажется, пять тренироваться, чтобы получилось хоть немного похоже, – Терсей явно не собирался продолжать тему чувств и отношений, но это не значило, что он не принял слова Эва к сведению. – Давайте уже ужинать, у нас, в отличие от некоторых, был тяжёлый день, и хочется отдохнуть.

– Ты принижаешь свои способности, – с лёгким, явно привычным раздражением сказал Сайрус, – как всегда, когда это не касается дара к манипулированию, но вынужден согласиться, произношение весьма неплохое.

Эв только едва заметно выдохнул: прямота Терсея выбивала из колеи сильнее авторитета ректора, так что парень всерьёз засомневался в давних словах Иренео о том, что его папа может сгладить острые углы при неформальном знакомстве. Впрочем, магистр Сайрус, судя по вчерашнему разговору, полностью принял выбор сына, Терсей вроде тоже не против, так что можно немного расслабиться и действительно сесть уже за стол.

Ужин не прошёл в тишине, но отношений и эмоций больше не касались, полностью сосредоточившись на планах на будущее и дисциплинах, которые придётся освоить. Вот тут, собственно, и проявился характер Терсея: стоило ректору лишь начать давить на парней, как супруг изящно осаживал его, заставляя задуматься и чуть переиграть ситуацию. Всё это напоминало многоходовку, которую разыгрывали два мастера своего дела, и если вдуматься, то им совершенно не нужно было одобрение зрителей и пешек. Неприятная аналогия, но отчего-то казавшаяся очень правильной.

Когда окончательно стемнело, старшее поколение устроилось в креслах, неторопливо попивая хорошо выдержанное вино, а Иренео с Эвальдо предпочли скрыться с их глаз.

– Стихии, как будто ещё один экзамен сдавали, – поделился впечатлениями Эв, когда они оказались за закрытой дверью, – непонятно только, кому именно.

– Я уверен, что ты его сдал, а остальное неважно, мой дорогой, – улыбнулся Иренео, понимая, что сейчас они поменялись местами, теперь пришла его пора заверять, что всё в порядке, пока Эв сомневается в себе. – И вообще, я несколько эгоистично считаю, что самым важным этим вечером должно было стать для тебя моё признание.

– Я и так это знаю, счастье моё, – наедине с ним Эвальдо заметно расслабился, – но был рад услышать эти слова.

– Вот видишь. Папа прав, маги разума иногда забывают, что другие не могут читать мысли… Но мы куда откровенней в действиях, а не в словах, и у тебя будет вся жизнь, чтобы убедиться в этом. Пугающая перспектива?

– Нет. И мне это даже нравится, – Эв с улыбкой коснулся браслетов на руке. – А пока, может, подействуем на нервы старшему поколению, считывающему эмоциональный фон? – подначил он Ира. – Докажем, что у нас всё не просто хорошо, а отлично… – в подтверждение своих слов парень легко, дразня, коснулся чужих губ.

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но здесь уже стоит дополнительный щит, – фыркнул Ир. – Но это не значит, что я отказываюсь от твоего предложения…

Чувствовать любовь друг друга, дарить её, тонуть в ней, понимать, что ради человека рядом, ради его счастливой улыбки сделаешь всё возможное и невозможное, было прекрасно, и они это заслужили.

Луна мягко светила с небес, в открытые окна лёгкий ветерок приносил сладкий запах цветов и ночную прохладу, а на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, спали двое парней, у которых была ещё такая долгая и интересная жизнь впереди, но сейчас их это совершенно не волновало.

Через пару лет они всё же построили свой домик у моря вдали от всех, и в нём была небольшая комната под крышей, в которой очень уютно лежать, обнявшись, и слушать, как капли дождя бьют по черепице. У них была любимая работа, которая требовала много времени и знаний, но результат стоил всех усилий. И главное – у них были они сами. Магия и единство – это не только девиз Академии, но и то к чему стоит стремиться.


End file.
